Metroid X
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Samus is a tough bounty hunter, but when a certain being inside her mind shows up, will she soften her up and assisst her in making a new friend or will this be one strange relationship? And, when a strange being shows up that resembles her, what will happen then? Will these two overcome the obstacles or will they succumb to their own darknesses? (title pic wip)
1. Memory

Chapter One: Memory

Infection.

The word was strange to her. She'd never experienced it before, either on K2-L or Zebes. In fact, she really didn't know what the word even meant until Old Bird and Grey Voice had explained it to her all those years ago. It wasn't until her second mission on SR-388 that she'd even experienced any form of infection. Though, technically, it couldn't be called an infection. More like an overtaking. However, the Metroid vaccine had saved her, eliminating the X inside of her. She'd then gone to fight the X on the BSL laboratories, the location they'd stored the infected pieces of her suit. Memories frequented her mind of that, her most recent mission.

 _Flashback_

She looked at the being in front of her. She, or it to be more accurate, looked very similar to her, save the fact that their battle suits were different. Its looked like her previous suit, the one she'd worn before the invasion of the X into her body. Her current suit looked like it, but seemed more like it was amphibian in simple look at the texture. Both boasted their signature arm cannons, however, and both were definitely capable of dishing out some damage if they so desired.

"You're pretty good to make it here." It said, grinning behind its helmet. "But, you're gonna have to make it past me if you want to destroy that planet."

She was slightly offset by this. She'd expected a coldhearted killer type of personality. This one was almost excited by the challenge of her. It almost reminded her of that one bounty hunter…

"If you want a fight" She said, her face tense as she clenched her fist and felt a blast come into her blaster arm. She held it out, putting her hand on the firing button.

It seemed to grin behind its helmet again, holding out its own blaster arm.

They both charged up a Charge Beam, her beam color rainbow due to her Wave Beam and its beam color light blue due to its Ice Beam. She growled slightly at this, mostly since it had stolen the Ice Beam from her and she couldn't even use it due to her Metroid DNA. She'd been using Ice Diffusion Missiles, but even those paled in comparison to the Chozo Ice Beam. She'd make it pay, but she had to get to the control room, not focus on revenge. If she did, this "war" would be lost.

They fired their beams, both of them colliding. They rushed forward, throwing punches and kicks, mixing in some Beam blasts as well.

Both of them moved backwards, rushing forward to use their Screw Attack abilities. Its Screw Attack looked like electricity was surrounding it, a purple field encircling it. Hers looked like green spirals going around her form. The two Screw Attacks collided, both of them flying backwards, taking damage. They both stood up, it grinning and her growling.

"So that's what happens when you do that." It said, genuinely sounding like it was having _fun_. She was thrown off by this. She'd definitely not expected this. This supposedly emotionless, instinct driven killer was having fun. Well, at least insanity made for an expected emotion. But, it shouldn't have emotions. It should be emotionless, cold. Just like the other one (or ones, she couldn't tell) she'd encountered.

"Well then." It said, firing a small volley of missiles at her. "Dodge this."

She moved, dodging some, getting hit by others. She looked at her HUD, noting that she wasn't damaged critically, so she should be fine to take it on more without worry.

She launched her own missiles, the thing in front of her firing at them, only getting hit by one, which froze it. It broke out, rushing forward with Shinespark and colliding with her, knocking her hard into the door she'd entered from.

The wind was knocked out of her as she dropped to her knees, heaving for air.

As she recovered, it stood there, patiently waiting, almost as if it wanted an honorable fight.

When she stood, recovered, she hit it with her own Shinespark. She was very glad she'd managed to practice it to the point where it wouldn't hurt her when she used it.

It flew backwards, flipping over to right itself.

"You're definitely back up to full strength.' It said with a grin behind its helmet, spreading its arms out wide. "But, I wonder if you're strong enough to fight me in my full form."

It began to transform, becoming more massive and powerful. Its form was now in minor resemblance to a Hornoad (ironic since that's what she first encountered it in).

It jumped at her, stomping the ground where she was, however she'd already dodged it.

She began unleashing multiple blasts at its many eyes. It recoiled, taking considerable damage and being unable to recover before she'd decimated it.

"You're" it said, panting. "Real good. I knew you'd be the only one to stop us."

It then reverted into its base Core X form, floating away before she could reach it. Choosing to ignore it for now, she ran to the control room, activating the self-destruct. She ran, gunning for her ship.

As she ran to the docking bay, she noticed some shells of a creature, but chose to ignore it, getting the hell off of this place being a much more important task.

As she reached the docking bay, she noticed her ship was gone. She cursed to herself. She figured that it could only be started manually, but maybe not. Then again, maybe…

However, before she had time to think, a monster she'd only fought two other times crashed down in front of her, roaring. It was an Omega Metroid, the final stage of a Metroid's evolution before that of a Queen. This one was bigger than the other two, however, almost ten times such.

She took a step back, biting her lower lip. She knew she'd need an Ice Beam for this. Her Diffusion Missiles wouldn't be able to penetrate its shell around its weak point.

She tried however, firing two Missiles before it slashed at her, doing significant damage to her, almost lethal damage. She hit the wall hard, dropping to her knees, unable to move very much. The Omega Metroid stepped closer, roaring again.

However, an unlikely savior stepped in: the Core X from earlier. It materialized into its previous form, firing its Ice Beam at the Omega Metroid. The Omega Metroid roared, slashing at it, killing it and reverting it into its Core X form.

She looked at it, confused. Why would it try to save her? She'd literally killed it not twenty minutes earlier. But, then again, its entire personality was strange to her.

Something was telling her to absorb the Core X. She weakly stood up, doing so. She felt power rushing into her, re-energizing her and healing her.

She put her hand on her blaster arm, feeling a familiar power she hadn't had before: the Ice Beam. She charged up a powerful blast, rushing forward at the Omega Metroid, sliding under its slash and firing, causing significant damage to it. She continued firing, the beast eventually dying, falling over. Her ship came in through the bay door, docking and allowing her access.

She stepped in, taking off and leaving the detonating BSL Lab to explode, taking SR-388 with it. She reclined, needing to rest after such a mission. However, the computer wanted to talk first.

"You did it lady.' Adam, the name she'd given to the computer out of humor, said, congratulating her. "You saved the universe."

"How will they view it though?" she asked, crossing her arms, looking back.

"Don't worry." Adam said. "One of them will understand. One of them must."

"One thing bothers me though." She said. "This ship is only started manually. How'd you take off if not by me?"

"Think about it, lady.' Adam said. "They gave me a hand."

She looked back, noticing the creatures she'd found on Zebes and later on the BSL Labs: Etechoons and Dechoras. The primate and ostrich looking beings were sleeping, curled around each other.

She smiled a little. They looked so cute. It was ironically something she'd only felt once in the past ten years. The other time had been with a baby Metroid she'd adopted when it had become attached to her as its mother. But, she'd learned that happiness didn't last forever.

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind as she lay back and went to sleep, relaxing for some well needed rest.

 _Present time_

She reclined on her bed in her room on her ship, which wasn't the same one she'd used before. That one she'd had to give back.

She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 _In her dreams_

She was in a place of white. She looked around and saw nothing, it being a void.

However, she saw someone step out of the void, grinning at her.

"Hiya, Sammy." She said.

"That voice." She said, clenching a fist. "It's you. How are you still alive?'

* * *

So, Sammy's got someone in her head. Wonder who it could be. Find out soon.

* * *

a few things to note in this fic:

1) This timeline is altered. Meaning i don't necessarily stick to canonically established events. A major example of this is that certain Metroid Prime events take place after this, which technically takes place after Fusion.

2) I'm implementing my own rules to this one. I'll typically try to make it sound feasible for a Metroid game, but if I have to change the way something works, I will. It's mostly for my own convenience.

3) More will come as I think of them.


	2. Saria

Chapter Two: Saria

"Still alive?" the other girl asked, grinning, but shrugging. Her voice was like hers, but higher and a little more cheerful. "I never died."

Sammy (Samus) looked the girl up and down, analyzing her.

Samus herself was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of jeans, her civilian clothing. She was wearing was wearing a pair of blue combat boots. Normally, she'd wear her Zero Suit, a skin tight blue uniform that was made of a durable material, but since she felt like relaxing, she'd picked looser clothing. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail behind her, going down her back. Her blue eyes shone with skill as well as a slight bit of anger at this point.

The other girl wore a green tank top and a pair of jeans, similar to her own. She also wore combat boots. Her hair was green, going down to just past her midriff, but it was flowing and free instead of tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were green as well. There was still a grin on her face, but the entire time it had been more playful than anything else.

"I saw you die." Samus said. "You reverted."

"Remember you also did that." The other girl pointed out.

"True." Samus said. "But, I absorbed you."

"Yeah.' The other girl said. "But, I went straight here since I had quite a bit of your DNA stored."

"You are like the opposite of an X." Samus said, confused at this point.

"Well" the other girl said. "Think of it this way: I absorbed your knowledge and DNA when I bonded with you. I was the one that bonded with you first, the original X you encountered. I became the original SA-X, later reproducing asexually. However, I had retained a bit of your personality as well, but more from your childhood. The single SA-X I'd reproduced into did not retain that. In fact, it retained very little of the power I'd gained from integrating with your suit in the first place, only being about ten percent of my full power. It, in turn, reproduced, making its own SA-X clone, but with even less memory and power. Essentially, I'm one of the few X that have deviated from our primary goal of feeding and growing in power. I started craving a challenge, that challenge being you."

"You did seem like you were having a good time battling." Samus said, thinking. "I'd been under the assumption I'd be facing a cold blooded killer as an opponent."

"Well" the other girl said. "For a bit, I was, until a short time after I reproduced. But, as I tapped into your memories to find a weak spot, I learned your memories and, well, I gained what they refer to as a soul. I gained the ability to desire what humans and other races actually desire. But, since I sort of molded into your childhood personality mixed with my own nature to feed and hunger for power and knowledge, I began to crave a challenge, like I said. I explored the ship, looking for you. I wanted us to have a fight, no holds barred, power versus power."

"Funny." Samus said. "Before my mission to SR-388, I believed the Metroid were purely killers driven by instinct as well. Then I found the hatchling and my entire viewpoint changed. I learned that they could have love and emotions as well."

A tear fell from Samus' eye at that point, memories of the baby, her "child" exploding right in front of her eyes.

"Don't cry." The other girl said, her expression turning sadder. "You always carry her with you.'

"What do you mean?" Samus asked.

"Well" the other girl said. "Your DNA was altered to make you part Metroid."

"That is true." Samus said. "But, back to the matter at hand: how did you not just get absorbed like the countless other X I absorbed?"

"I'm part you.' The other girl said. "Since I was so much like you even as a Core X, I integrated with you, your Metroid DNA not being able to distinguish me from you. So, essentially, you're part me as well."

"So" Samus said, sighing. "Since you clearly can't leave, what should I call you? Calling you SA-X really doesn't work."

"Well" the other girl said, thinking. "We could call me Saria."

"Like the girl from Legend of Zelda?" Samus asked.

"Yeah." The other girl, Saria, said. "Cause SA could be the first part of Saria. Plus, we both have green hair."

"True.' Samus said. "Whatever then. I guess that could work."

"Yes!" Saria said, pumping her fist.

"I'm gonna have to get used to this." Samus said, sighing.

"Probably.' Saria said, grinning. "But, it'll be fun."

"Yep.' Samus said. "Definitely gonna have to get used to this."

"Don't worry, Sammy.' Saria said, grinning. "It'll be a dual experience."

"Don't call me Sammy." Samus said, crossing her arms.

"Alright." Saria said, shrugging.

"Now" Samus said. "How do I get to having a good night's sleep?"

"You already are.' Saria said. "This is just a little place we can talk."

"Alright.' Samus said. "Well, I think I'm done talking for now. I guess I'm stuck with you, so we'll probably talk later."

"Yep.' Saria said, grinning.

"I'll be going now." Samus said, disappearing from the place.

 _Later—in the waking world_

Samus blinked her eyes, sitting up.

"That was an experience." She said. "Either I was having one crazy as hell dream or that SA-X is still in my head."

"It's no dream." Came the voice from beside her. She turned to see Saria. But, she was more transparent than she was before.

"What the—" Samus began to ask.

"Well" Saria explained. "I took a little control of your brain…enough to alter your vision and hearing so that you can see me like this. It won't affect your normal skills or anything like that."

"So, it wasn't a dream." Samus said, surprised.

"Well" Saria said. "Technically, it was."

"Whatever." Samus said, rolling her eyes. "Let's just go on with the day. I've got a mission report to give.'

"Well" Saria said. "Let's go to where our next adventure is."

* * *

So, the SA-X has decided to call Samus' mind home. Well, I wonder how this'll go. Find out soon.


	3. The Report

Chapter Three: The Report

"So" Saria asked as Samus walked into the Galactic Federation building, dressed in her power armor. "What are we doing here?"

"I have to give a report of the mission." Samus said. "It's actually pretty boring."

"I'll bet.' Saria said. "Well, I think it'd be smart to leave out the part about the parasite living in your brain."

"Yeah." Samus said, rolling her eyes. "I think after they stop laughing at me, they'd cut me open to try to remove it. They're probably pretty cautious with me after that incident."

"Yeah." Saria said. "Well, at least I'm untraceable."

"True." Samus said. "Other than the fact that I talk to you like everyone can see you."

"Eh." Saria said, shrugging. "It's not like everyone here couldn't be accused of something similar at one point. Oh, by the way, I figured out a cool thing I could do with your suit."

"That thing being?" Samus asked.

"It's a surprise." Saria said, grinning. "I'll show ya later."

"Fine." Samus said. She had reached the area where she was to give her mission report and walked in. The scanner just before the room scanned her.

"DNA recognition" the computer said. "Samus Aran, bounty hunter, class 1, Chozo-human-Metroid hybrid, access granted."

"That's a seriously precise scanner." Saria said.

"Yeah.' Samus said. "Way too accurate."

"Yep." Saria said. "Good thing they can't detect me though."

"They could if you were fully integrated." Samus said as the door open.

"True." Saria said. "Well, hop to it, Sammy.'

Samus would have said something if the door hadn't opened and the council members of the Galactic Federation been all watching her.

"Ah" the chairman said. "Miss Aran. You have come with your report. Good. Please begin when you are ready."

Samus stepped up to the platform, clasping her gun arm behind her back. If she were new to this, they might have been a little suspicious of the act, but she'd been doing it for long enough that they'd gotten used to it.

"The mission was more or less a success." Samus began.

"Explain." The chairman said.

"Well" Samus said. "The X have been destroyed, but so has the planet of SR-388."

"And" the chairman asked, his tone conveying that this information wasn't new to him. "How did this happen?"

"I destroyed it." Samus said plainly, getting to the point. "I sent the BSL Laboratories into a collision course with the planet, taking them both out."

"Why did you do that?" the chairman asked, knowing why, but expecting an answer from Samus herself.

"To destroy the X." Samus said.

"Even though you knew the Federation wanted to study them." The chairman said.

"The X would have torn them apart." Samus said. "They would have taken their power and knowledge and used them against the rest of the universe."

"And, if they could be contained?" the chairman asked.

"They cannot." Samus said. "The X are destructive and cannot be contained, they have tried."

"Very well" the chairman said. "I suppose I cannot change your mind on the matter. And you were following orders given by your ship's computer, that it has confirmed. I suppose that uploading the wisdom of Adam Malkovich was a good idea after all. We will not address this as disobedience of orders. You have performed admirably, Miss Aran. You may be dismissed."

"Thank you." Samus said, nodding as she exited.

"That was fun." Saria said, rolling her eyes.

"Protocol.' Samus said under her breath. "Can't avoid it."

"Unless you don't take a Federation mission." Saria said.

"Well, yeah." Samus said. "But, I don't tend to get those very often."

"Why not?" Saria asked. "Because you're the Federation's go-to girl?"

"No" Samus said as she reached her ship. "Not entirely. It's partially because my methods tend to be a bit…"

"Destructive?" Saria suggested.

"What makes you come to that conclusion?" Samus asked.

"Well" Saria said, thinking. "You blew up part of a planet, then you blew up another part of the same planet. You then returned later and completely eradicated the planet, which, I might add, used to be your home. You then went to another planet and almost eradicated an entire species on that planet. Just a couple weeks ago, you destroyed a research facility and then the same planet you'd eradicated the Metroids on. You killed some weirdass Metroid that was corrupted with Phazon, watching it evaporate into dust. Need I go on?"

"No.' Samus said, rolling her eyes as she ascended into her ship. "I think you've made a fair point. But, that's not the reason they gave me."

"It sure ain't your price." Saria said.

"No" Samus said. "It's my style."

"Style?" Saria asked.

"Yeah.' Samus said. "I don't follow orders that well.'

"I've noticed." Saria said. "Almost got Adam killed on several occasions."

"If you weren't speaking truth" Samus said, turning a little angrier. "I'd deck you."

"Not saying it to tease." Saria said. "I'm saying it to point out your flaw."

"I get it." Samus said.

"So" Saria said. "What now?"

"I got a mission." Samus said. "The Space Pirates are gathering at a distant planet planet and I've been tasked with observing their operations and disrupting them if they're planning anything."

"Which is most likely meaning you'd destroy them." Saria said.

"Probably." Samus said, taking off in her ship. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not a one." Saria said, shrugging, reclining on the air.

 _Elsewhere_

"Did you get the data?" the Space Pirate asked, his colleague turning to face.

"Yes.' His colleague said, nodding. "WE have it. D-SA is becoming a near goal. We are nearing the brain condition phase."

"Why are we not at that already?" the first Pirate asked.

"There were" the second said, fumbling around his words. "Problems with the physical form phase. D-SA resisted some of the treatments to its physical body."

"Ridley's not going to be pleased with this." The first Pirate said.

"I understand.' The second said. "But, even he knows that we can't rush these things. If we do, the experiment will not turn out right."

"For our sakes" the first said. "Let's hope he takes that belief first."

* * *

WEll, the report went good. But, I wonder what the mission's going to be like? Also, what are those pirates planning? Find out soon.


	4. The Pirate's Laboratory

Chapter Four: The Pirate's Laboratory

"So, where is this?" Saria asked.

"Not sure." Samus said. "It's somewhere in the Prime Quadrant."

"That doesn't help at all." Saria said.

"Well" Samus said. "I don't know what else to say. I don't even know the name of this station the Pirates have overtaken."

"Kelsior." Saria said.

"How'd you know that?" Samus asked, looking over at the transparent girl.

"I remember it from notes I got from a scientist I once infected." Saria said. "They built it to hold Phazon."

"Why would they want to try to contain Phazon?" Samus asked. "That stuff is dangerous."

"Why would the Chozo try to contain it?" Saria asked. "It's a similar question."

"No." Samus said. "It's not. The scientists tried to take it for research. The Chozo locked it up to prevent it from escaping and contaminating the rest of the galaxy."

"True.' Saria said. "But, in all honesty, Phazon isn't that different from the X.'

"How so?" Samus asked.

"Well" Saria said, crossing her arms. "Both of them have been in one way or another been attacked by the Chozo in some way to eliminate the threat of them. They've also both been taken into scientist's interests, both times failing to bring good in the end. The only real difference is that the X are sentient."

"The same could also be said of the Metroids." Samus said, the ship arriving at the station.

"True.' Saria said. "Well, this place is definitely different than the notes described."

"The Pirates took it over." Samus said. "They probably changed it to fit their species."

"Yeah." Saria said. "Though, there's an ominous air to this place."

"Yeah." Samus said. "I should probably be careful in here."

"No duh." Saria said, rolling her eyes. "I'll also be lookout."

"How so?" Samus asked.

"I'll use your senses." Saria said. "I can do that without impeding your use of them. Plus, I can use the skills I learned from the other species I've infected as well, including you."

"You make it sound as if you'd do a better job in my body then I would." Samus said.

"Well" Saria said, grinning. "Let me take control for a bit and we'll see."

"Nah.' Samus said, not biting the girl's challenge. "I prefer to be in control. Or, if not, at least able to get it. Wait, you can take control of my body?"

"Well" Saria said. "In this state, only with your permission. The only control I can take is enough for you to see and hear me outside your body. But, if not stronger and faster, I'm definitely more intelligent."

"Well" Samus said, entering the facility. "After god knows how many different species, you're probably pretty intelligent."

"Yep." Saria said. "So, how come we haven't seen any Space Pirates yet?"

"Don't know." Samus said. "They must be hiding."

"Yeah.' Saria said.

Suddenly, an alarm blared throughout the facility, dozens of Space Pirates swarming into the room.

 _Elsewhere_

"Oh no!" a Space Pirate said, looking at the screen. "It's the Hunter! Sound the alarms!"

His comrade punched the alarm button, the alarms blaring.

 _With Samus and Saria_

"This is unexpected." Samus said. "But, my kind of activity."

"Have at it." Saria said, grinning.

Samus fired her Normal Beam (non-upgraded), taking out a few Pirates.

"So" Saria asked. "Why don't you have all those Beam upgrades like when we fought?"

"I had to run the ship's maintenance on my Power Suit." Samus said. "It deactivates any upgrade that isn't one of the basic upgrades the Chozo originally put into it due to their power consumption. Those would be the Charge Beam, the Morph Ball, the Bomb, the Space Jump Boots, and the Grapple Beam, but sometimes, the Boots and Grapple Beam are deactivated due to their malfunctions they sometimes have. The Missiles are part of it too, but those are depleted during the maintenance since they run on a quantity. The equipment reactivates on its own after some time, but the stuff I find on planets helps jumpstart the process."

"Interesting." Saria said. "That explains so much.'

"Yeah.' Samus said, kicking one of the Pirates in the head and taking off in a run down the hallway.

"You're running?" Saria asked.

"I need to find a better vantage point." Samus said. "There were too many of them to fight back there with my current arsenal.'

"You mean you don't carry any missile tanks on the ship?" Saria asked.

"No." Samus said. "Used too. They got used up pretty quick though."

"I'll bet." Saria said.

Samus continued running, stopping at a door marked with strange symbols.

"Laboratory." Saria said. "we should head in here."

"How did you read that?" Samus asked, pushing the door open and taking out the few Pirates that were inside.

"I once infected a being that spoke it." Saria said. "Came in handy when the Zebesians arrived on the BSL."

"I'll bet.' Samus said. They looked around the lab, locking the door behind them.

"This place is all focused on that over there." Saria said, pointing to a fogged over tank in the back of the room.

Samus walked over to it, looking at it. She noticed several powerups that were being scanned into it. Among them were Missiles, the Super Missile Stabilizer (in this fic, it's what helps Samus' Arm Cannon be able to handle the force of a Super Missile), and some Beam upgrade Samus had never seen. She equipped the Missiles and Super Missile Stabilizer. She reached for the strange Beam upgrade, but Saria stopped her.

"I wouldn't." she said. "It's emitting a light trace of Phazon."

"What?" Samus asked. "What do you mean?"

"It's got something to do with Phazon." Saria said. "Just like whatever's in that tank. But, that thing's not emitting much. It's like a subtle amount."

"What do you suppose it could be?" Samus asked.

"I don't know." Saria said. "But, whatever it is, it's alive."

"Alive?" Samus asked. "Really?"

"Yeah." Saria said. "And, there's an ID number with it: D-SA."

* * *

So, they've found this experiment. What is it? And, what does it spell for them? Will they escape and figure it out? Find out soon.


	5. Breakout

Chapter Five: Breakout

"D-SA?" Samus asked. "What' tha supposed to mean?"

"How should I know?" Saria asked. "Whatever it is, let's get it out of here."

"What do you mean?" Samus asked. "I don't know if it's safe to do that.'

"We can't leave it here.' Saria said. "They'd weaponize it."

"true.' Samus said. "So, how do we get it out of here?"

"Well" Saria said. "It seems to have hover capabilities for transport. We could use those."

"Right." Samus said. She unhooked the tank from the wall, laying it on its back. The tank automatically began to hover about three feet off the ground.

"That's handy." Samus said, nodding in approval.

"Yep.' Saria said. "Now, let's get out of here."

"Right." Samus said. She put the coordinates of the docking bay into the computer on the side of the tank. The tank began moving toward the door, Samus kicking it open.

"That's pretty cool." Saria said. "But, let's get moving."

"Right." Samus said, jumping on top and landing carefully. The tank compensated for her added weight, moving at a slightly faster speed. Space Pirates crowded around from every room. Samus began firing her Beam, hitting several. When there was a significant gap, she charged up a Charge Beam, taking out several.

"Use a Missile!" Saria shouted.

"Too weak!" Samus shouted, the intensity of the Pirates increasing. She now switched to hand to hand with them, hitting ones that weren't part of a big group. However, they kept coming, seemingly a lot of them.

"Super Missile!" Saria shouted, pointing at the large blast.

"I've only got enough for three of those!" Samus shouted back, using her Charge Beam once again.

"You need more than one?!" Saria shouted, her expression one of surprise.

"I have no idea how many there are." Samus said, punching one of the Pirates in the face.

"Let me take over.' Saria said. "I'll make quick work of these guys."

"I don't know." Samus said. "What would that do to my body?"

"Nothing self-inflicted." Saria promised.

"Ugh." Samus said. "Fine. Make it quick.'

"Right." Sari said, grinning.

Behind her helmet, Samus' hair and eyes turned green, matching Saria's tone. Her Power Armor also changed shades as well, becoming a little bit darker in its orange shade.

Saria (when she's in control, I'll refer to her this way) rushed forward, grabbing a Pirate by his claws with one hand, kicking him in the chest, removing his claws. She then used them to beat several other Pirates before switching to her kicks, sending several Pirates flying.

"You're good." Samus said, appearing transparent next to Saria the same way Saria did for her.

"I learned from several different hosts." Saria said, punching a Pirate in the head. The Pirates now had begun to pile on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"You're all idiots." Saria said, grinning. She opened the blaster section of her arm and charged up a blast. But, before she fired it, she integrated a Missile, charging up the Missile to a Super Missile. She released the Super Missile on a Pirate above her. The blast decimated the Pirate, especially at such close range. Every Pirate on top of Saria was blown off and several were disintegrated or dismembered by the blast.

"That was risky." Samus said. "You took quite a hit from that blast."

"Didn't plan on doing on that." Saria said, chuckling. Several more Pirates came out, Saria grinning at the chance to fight. She rushed forward, drop kicking one Pirate and elbow driving another. She fired Beams at the Pirates, piercing their armor and also stunning them.

Saria charged up a Charge Beam blast, taking out the stunned ones.

"You guys just don't quit." Saria said. She charged up another Super Missile, firing it at the area behind her, the blast, which wasn't cushioned by several layers of Space Pirates, decimated the area, caving it in.

"What if that was on the outside?" Samus asked as Saria jumped onto the tank.

"I wouldn't have done it." Saria said, grinning behind the helmet. "But, I knew which areas weren't on the outside from the schematics I saw on it in that previous host."

"Huh." Samus said. "So, how does the memory thing work?"

"Well" Saria said. "IT's sort of like a computer. I have instant access to it when I'm integrated to the host, but outside of the host, I can't access it without some effort."

"Huh." Samus said. "Interesting."

"Yeah." Saria said. "Now, let's get this tank back to the ship."

"Yeah." Samus said, nodding.

The tank continued on its path, Saria taking out any Pirates that got in their way. There was a significantly smaller amount after Saria had destroyed that part of the hallway.

They made it to the docking bay, Pirates heavily guarding Samus' ship.

"Think your ship can handle the blast pulse from a Super Missile?" Saria asked Samus.

"You're going to shoot my ship?!" Samus asked.

"No.' Saria said. "Near it. Can it handle the shockwaves?"

"I guess." Samus said. "It's made to survive space travel, so I'd assume so."

"Good enough for me." Saria said, grinning as she fired a Super Missile at the feet of one of the Space Pirates. The pulse from the Super Missile emanated out, hitting every other Pirate around the ship, rocking the ship, the ship moving a little.

"Threat contained." Saria said, grinning as she relinquished control to Samus once again.

"I have to say" Samus said. "You're an efficient fighter."

"Yep." Saria said, grinning.

"I'm pretty sure you're stronger than me." Samus said, looking at the damage.

"I don't know about that." Saria said. "But, I know I'm more intelligent. And, I have more training. But, you're better than me in some situations and I'm better than you in some situations. It's a tradeoff. You're better at me in terms of strategy. I'm better at the destruction."

"But" Samus asked as she brought the tank over to her ship's entrance. "You thought of the strategy for the Super Missiles."

"That's more of a 'blow things up and try not to die' situation." Saria said.

"True.' Samus said as she and the tank entered her ship.

Samus put the tank on the ground, her and Saria looking at it.

"Should we open it?" Samus asked, reverting to her Zero Suit to let her suit recharge (the suit lasts for a while, but it can restore its power when she's not using it).

"It's radiating a small amount of Phazon radiation." Saria said. "But, it's not at a lethal level and this glass doesn't block it. So, you can open it."

"Okay." Samus said, nodding as she unlocked the tank. It opened with a hiss, smoke billowing out of it.

When the smoke cleared, they looked and saw the contents. Samus and Saria gasped, seeing what was in the tank.

"So, that's what they meant by D-SA." Samus said, her eyes wide.

* * *

What's in the tank? Find out soon.


	6. Sammy

Chapter Six: Sammy

Samus put the tank on the ground, her and Saria looking at it.

"Should we open it?" Samus asked, reverting to her Zero Suit to let her suit recharge (the suit lasts for a while, but it can restore its power when she's not using it).

"It's radiating a small amount of Phazon radiation." Saria said. "But, it's not at a lethal level and this glass doesn't block it. So, you can open it."

"Okay." Samus said, nodding as she unlocked the tank. It opened with a hiss, smoke billowing out of it.

When the smoke cleared, they looked and saw the contents. Samus and Saria gasped, seeing what was in the tank.

"So, that's what they meant by D-SA." Samus said, her eyes wide.

Inside the tank was an unconscious girl, about sixteen years of age, her height about the same as Samus'. She was naked, Samus immediately covering her with a blanket she had. Her skin tone was a shade darker than Samus', but with the slightest blue blush to it. She had dark blue hair that almost seemed black (imagine three shades darker than the color of Phazon). It was long and went to her thighs. Samus carefully opened one of her eyes to see that she had cobalt eyes, nearly five shades darker than Samus' own.

Samus and Saria stared for a second, looking at her.

"She kinda looks like you." Saria said, staring at the unconscious girl.

"Now that you mention it." Samus said, staring as well. "She does remind me of me when I was around her age.

"Yeah." Saria said, grinning. "After that phase where you had that mop of hair and that boy look.'

"I was immature." Samus said.

"And really full of yourself." Saria said, chuckling. "Miss Ego Pants.'

"Sh-shut up." Samus said, blushing slightly at the nickname her best friend, Anthony, had given her.

"Oh, you're never gonna live that down.' Saria said, crossing her arms.

"With you" Samus said, rolling her eyes. "I doubt it."

"So" Saria said. "Can I call _her_ Sammy?"

"what?" Samus asked. "Why?"

"Because" Saria said. "I can't call you Sammy, and since this girl is you with some minor physical differences, I think it would be perfectly okay to call her Sammy. For Samantha."

"Whatever." Samus said. "But, she's radiating Phazon, you said. "Isn't that lethal?"

"Maybe they integrated it into her." Saria suggested. "I'm no Phazon expert, so I wouldn't know."

"Should we take her to the Federation scientists?" Samus asked.

"She's probably been an experiment her whole life.' Saria said. "We shouldn't expose her to that life anymore, especially after she regains consciousness."

"Funny" Samus said, chuckling slightly. "I'm getting taught life values by an X."

"The irony." Saria said. "You were taught that not all beings of a race are monsters by a single Metroid."

"Yeah." Samus said, sighing. "I was."

"So" Saria said. "Should we get her out of the tank?"

"Yeah." Samus said. She picked the girl up bodily, gently carrying her to her bed, placing her on it, sitting next to her head. She looked at her face, the face looking so innocent and pure.

"This doesn't seem like a weapon to you, does it?" Saria asked.

"No." Samus said.

"Me either." Saria said. "But, those notes did say they weren't moving onto the mental conditioning as of yet. So, I guess she's a clean slate."

"Yeah.' Samus said.

The girl's eyes blinked open slowly, focusing, the black pupils expanding and contracting to adjust to the light of the ship. She looked up at Samus, who was looking at her.

She instantly scrambled away from Samus, scooting over to the wall next to the bed. She was curled into a ball, shivering in fear as she buried her face in her knees.

Samus looked at her, seeing something very familiar: a child, scared, lost, and seemingly alone. While she hadn't planned on harming the girl, she now felt something in her chest.

"Don't worry.' She said in a soft voice, reaching out to the girl, Sammy, who flinched away from her hand. "I won't hurt you. I want to help you."

"R-really?" Sammy asked, looking up at Samus.

"Yes." Samus said, nodding.

"We'll take care of ya." Saria said, forgetting that Sammy couldn't hear her.

Sammy carefully reached out her hand, Samus taking it. After deciding that Samus meant her no harm, Sammy crawled over, wrapping herself up in the blanket.

"Here" Samus said. "Let me get you some clothes. You must be freezing."

"Y-yeah.' Sammy said, nodding. "A-a little."

"Alright then." Samus said. "Do you have a preferred color?"

"I-I like dark blue.' Sammy said, Samus nodding as she went to her closet, pulling out an outfit she had, similar to her Zero Suit, but not quite as form-fitting.

She handed the uniform to Sammy, who put it on cautiously, slowly. When she was done, she looked up at Samus, almost as if desiring approval.

"She looks kinda cute." Saria said, impressed.

Sammy almost froze at this, looking downward and blushing.

"How'd she hear you?" Samus asked, confused.

"Maybe she's got a neural link with you." Saria suggested.

Samus hugged Sammy, Sammy flinching at first. However, she relaxed into the hug, actually hugging Samus back.

"I want a hug.' Saria said, crossing her arms and fake pouting.

"Whatever.' Samus said, rolling her eyes as she transformed into Saria, who grinned, hugging Sammy.

"So, Sammy" Saria said. "How about you stay with us?"

"O-okay.' Sammy said, looking around curiously.

"Do you want a tour of the place?" Saria asked.

"O-okay." Sammy said, nodding.

"I'll handle that.' Samus said, taking control back.

"Awww." Saria said, fake pouting again.

 _Later_

"So" Samus asked as they all returned to the bed where she'd set Sammy in the first place. "What did you think?"

"I-it's huge.' Sammy said, amazed.

"I know." Samus said. "It took me a while to get used to it too."

"So, kid." Saria said. "How about you stay here with us?"

"R-really?" Sammy asked.

"Yep." Saria said, grinning.

"Th-thanks." Sammy said quietly, smiling at them.

Sammy then grabbed Samus in a hug, holding her tightly.

"Thank you, Samus, Saria." She said, smiling and letting Samus go and falling asleep on the bed.

"This is the Space Pirate's weapon against me?" Samus asked, confused.

"Yeah" Saria said, just as confused. "I'm just as confused as you are."

"So" Samus said. "We've got a kid to take care of now."

"Yeah." Saria said. "Well, who knows? You may make a good mom."

"Yeah." Samus said. "Remember what happen to the last thing I tried to raise."

"That's different." Saria said. "But, you still put love into that Metroid."

"Yeah." Samus said. "I guess we can see how this goes."

"Yeah.' Saria said.

Samus lay down next to Sammy, who curled up next to her in her sleep. Samus smiled, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

So, the "weapon" is childlike. Well, she seems to get along with Samus and Saria pretty well. I wonde how it'll go. Find out soon.

Okay, I'm gonna say this before people get on my ass about this:

This is this fic's version of Dark Samus. YEs, I have played the Prime Trilogy (and own them) and know full well Dark Samus' personality and origin story. I have plans for Sammy, trust me. I know what I'm doing.


	7. Anthony

Chapter Seven: Anthony

"So" Saria asked Samus. "How long does that maintenance take?"

"Well" Samus said. "It's got to adjust my abilities so they're more compatible with my suit. It'll take a bit more this time due to the Ice Beam."

"So" Saria asked. "Does it send the data to you like a Data Room?"

"If I don't find another in the environment." Samus said.

"Oh" Saria said. "It's like that one mission you had with Adam and he gave you permission to use your stuff (A/N: that would be Metroid: Other M if you didn't already know that), but you had access to it the entire time."

"Yeah.' Samus said, nodding. "Like…that."

"Oh geez." Saria said, biting her lower lip at Samus' pause. "Please don't start crying again. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's fine." Samus said. "I just remembered something is all."

"What?" Saria asked.

"I got a message from Anthony.' Samus said. "He said he wanted to meet at the main Galactic Federation HQ."

"On Earth?" Saria asked.

"Yeah." Samus said.

"Cool." Saria said. "I always wanted to go there, even as an X. It wasn't even to obtain power and knowledge then. It was just to see it. I'd seen people's memories of it and it made me want to go there."

"Well" Samus said, peeking in on Sammy, who was still sleeping soundly in her bed. "Now's your chance."

"Yeah." Saria said. "So, we takin' Sammy?"

"No, Saria." Samus said trying to keep her tone even. "I'm going to leave this young girl who has probably never had an ounce of positive contact before the two of us and is a very timid girl who is very dependent all alone in a ship when the Space Pirates are probably gonna look for her."

"Sarcasm's a new thing to you, isn't it?" Saria asked.

"Yeah." Samus said, pouring herself a smoothie. "I never really learned it well."

"I can tell." Saria said. "Well, should we wake her?"

"We're not gonna be near earth for a while." Samus said. "We can wake her then."

"Okay." Saria said. "So, what should we say in terms of her story?"

"Like why we're keeping her?" Samus asked.

"Yeah.' Saria said. "We obviously can't say she used to be the Space Pirate's weapon they were gonna use to take you out."

"Well" Samus said. "I don't think of her that way anyway."

"So" Saria said. "We just don't say anything?"

"Pretty much.' Samus said.

"Works for me." Saria said.

"Yep." Samus said. "But, let's just sit with her for now."

"Yeah.' Saria said, nodding.

Samus sat down next to Sammy, Saria still "standing". Sammy's chest rose and fell softly in tune with her breathing. She had wrapped the blankets all around herself in her sleep, almost making a cocoon out of them.

 _Later_

Sammy blinked her cobalt eyes open, looking at Samus and Saria. She smiled at them, trying to sit up, but failing because of the covers wrapped all around her.

"M-morning." She said, eventually succeeding.

"Morning, Sammy." Samus said, smiling back at the girl. "Did you sleep well?"

Sammy nodded, hugging Samus. Samus hugged her back, holding her close.

"Are you hungry?" Samus asked her.

"Yes.' Sammy said, nodding.

"Do you want a smoothie?" Samus asked.

"O-okay.' Sammy said.

Samus got up, Sammy getting up with her, and heading into the kitchen area. She poured a smoothie for Sammy, Sammy drinking it, licking her lips when she was done.

"Good?" Samus asked.

"Uh huh." Sammy said, nodding.

"That's good." Samus said.

"So, kid" Saria asked. "How'd you like to see some cool stuff on this planet we're going to?"

"O-okay." Sammy said, nodding. "That sounds fun."

"Alright." Samus said, nodding. "Well, it looks like we're there."

"Yes!" Saria said, pumping her fist in the air.

 _After they arrived_

The ship touched down on the ground, them getting out. Sammy looked around at the scenery, simply in awe. Saria wasn't as awed as Sammy, but she was awed all the same.

"It's beautiful." Sammy said, kneeling down to look at a small furry creature that walked up to them. The creature looked at her, Sammy smiling at him. He walked up cautiously to her, Sammy holding a hand out to him curiously.

He touched her hand, climbing into it after feeling it. Sammy brought the little creature up to her face, looking at him closely.

"That's a Codite." Samus said. "They're pretty cute."

"Yeah." Sammy said, gently stroking the creature. "He is."

"So" Saria asked. "Where's Anthony?"

"He said to meet me in front of the building." Samus said. "So, I'm assuming he's over there. We should probably head over there."

"Can I take over?" Saria asked. "I wanna feel this stuff too.'

"Afterwards.' Samus said. "I promised him I'd meet him as soon as I landed."

"Alright.' Saria said.

They walked a little ways until Samus saw her best friend, waving at him. Anthony waved back, walking over.

"Hey, princess." He said, chuckling. "How's it been?"

Anthony was wearing a pair of polo shirt and a pair of khaki pants, being off duty currently.

"It's been fine." Samus said. They fist bumped, grinning at each other.

"So" Anthony asked, looking at Sammy, who was smiling at the little creature, who was now sitting on her head. "Who's this one?"

"This is Sammy." Samus said, putting an arm around her lookalike. Sammy smiled at Anthony, who waved at her.

"She kinda looks like you, princess." Anthony said, a grin coming to his face. "You know, after that phase where you had that mop and that boy look."

"Sh-shut up.' Samus said, blushing as she crossed her arms and turned away.

"Wow" Saria said, laughing. "Same reaction."

Sammy giggled at this, wrapping her arms around Samus.

"So" Samus asked Anthony. "How have you been?"

"Fine." Anthony said. "I was just about to go see the monument they made for Adam."

"They made him a monument?" Samus asked.

"Yeah." Anthony said. "For his valor and such. They sure as hell wouldn't have made it when he was alive though.'

"No, they wouldn't have." Samus said, chuckling.

"Wanna go see it?" Anthony asked.

"Sure.' Samus said. Anthony motioned for them to follow him, Samus and Sammy following him.

* * *

So, they met Anthony. And, it looks like Sammy's got a new friend. Cool. Wonder what happens next. Find out soon.

For those of you that don't know, Anthony is from Metroid: Other M (which, in my opinion, was a great game most people don't understand because they don't understand the story of Metroid-other than the controls, I could explain with canon why it works well as a MEtroid game).


	8. Seeing the Sights

Chapter Eight: Seeing the Sights

"And, this" Anthony said, waving his hand towards that fifteen foot tall statue in front of the three (four counting Saria) of them. "Is the statue they erected of our proud CO Adam Malkovich."

"Nice.' Samus said. "They got his good side."

"Yep." Anthony said. "We'd actually planned this five years ago, but Adam was all like 'no, I don't want a statue. Only heroes get statues'."

"Did he give them the look?" Samus said, a small grin coming to her face.

"Yep." Anthony said, nodding. "He totally did. In fact, the second time we proposed it to him, they walked out the second he did."

"Nice." Samus said, laughing. "There's good old Adam for ya. Man, we had great times."

"Yeah.' Anthony said, nodding. "So, princess, what are you planning on doing after this?"

"Gonna see the sights." Samus said. "Take Sammy on a little tour."

Sammy smiled, hugging Samus, who put an arm around her.

"Well" Anthony said, laughing. "When you're done, I'll be at that café we always used to hit. You know, the one on Fourth. How about we meet there and catch up?"

"Alright." Samus said. "That sound good with you, Sammy?"

"Yeah." Sammy said, nodding.

"Alright then.' Anthony said, waving as he headed off. "See ya then."

"See ya." Samus and Sammy both said.

"Alright, my turn.' Saria said, sounding like a child.

"Fine." Samus said, rolling her eyes as she took a deep breath, looking around to see if anyone was there. She shifted into Saria, her hair and eyes changing.

"Awesome." Saria said, grinning. "Now, it's time to go look at stuff."

"Don't do anything stupid." Samus said from next to her.

"Hmm." Saria said, thinking. "Now, what can I do that will be both hilarious and get people to see me?"

"Saria." Samus growled a little. Sammy giggled, the conversation funny to her.

"Don't worry." She said. "I'm sure Saria wouldn't break your arm or anything."

"Yeah, I promise that." Saria said, holding up an arm like a scout. "Legs, not so strong a promise."

"Wow, thanks, Saria." Samus said sarcastically. "You're a real pal.'

"Getting better." Saria said, nodding.

"Whatever." Samus said. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Go feel some stuff." Saria said. "Never gotten to feel much. At least, not much that wasn't on SR388 or the BSL, both of which didn't have much in terms of fun stuff to feel. Plus, on the BSL, I was training to get used to your suit, so I didn't have any time to feel stuff.'

"Well" Samus said. "Try not to look like an idiot when you do."

"Alright." Saria said, grinning. She gently stroked the Codite on Sammy's head, Sammy giggling at this.

"So" Saria said, kneeling down and feeling the ground. "This is rough."

She then began feeling Samus' body, liking the texture of the outfit Samus was wearing, a tank top and jeans with a blue jacket.

"So, Sammy" Saria said. "Wanna go find some cool stuff?"

"Yeah.' Sammy said, an excited look on her face.

"Alright then." Saria said, grinning. "Let's go."

"Okay." Sammy said, nodding as they went to find something that would interest them.

"Look at this tree.' Sammy said, pointing to a tree that was twisted all in on itself.

"Woah!" Saria said. "Trees can do that? Cool."

"It's pretty old." Samus said. "Last time I was here, someone told me it was over a thousand years old."

"Wait" Saria said. "How would they know? They weren't around that long. No species I know of can survive for that long."

"Well" Samus said. "Maybe they knew someone who saw it planted."

"Maybe." Saria said, shrugging. "Either way, let's go find something else."

"Yeah." Sammy said, smiling.

The two of them continued looking around until they found an ice cream store.

"Wanna go in there?" Saria asked Sammy.

"Yeah." Sammy said.

"Alright then." Saria said, opening the door. They went in, standing in line.

"What flavor do you want?" Saria asked Sammy.

"Hmm.' Sammy said, thinking. "I think I'll take blueberry.'

"Well" Saria said. "It'll match you hair is you get any on yourself."

Sammy giggled, Saria grinning.

"I guess I'll take strawberry." Saria said. "You like strawberry, right Samus?"

"Yeah." Samus said from next to Saria.

"Cool." Saria said.

"Yeah." Samus said. "So, are we eating in?"

"Yeah.' Saria said. "Sure be nice to sit down without moving at light speed."

"Yeah.' Sammy said. "I've never traveled at light speed. I was always in that lab."

Sammy shuddered, Saria putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You're never goin' back there, kid.' She said, smiling as she gave her shoulder a squeeze.

Sammy smiled, hugging Saria. They had gotten up to the counter at this point, ordering their ice cream. They sat down, eating their ice cream.

"Good?" Saria asked.

"Yeah.' Sammy said.

"Mine too." Saria said.

"Yeah.' Samus said, not physically tasting the ice cream, but getting the sensation of it.

"So" Saria said. "Should we look around a little longer?"

"Yeah." Sammy said, nodding. "That sounds like fun."

"Yep." Saria said, the two of them continuing their exploration.

 _Space_

"Commander Ridley." The Space Pirate said, coming over to the pterodactyl like creature.

"What?" Ridley asked, sighing. He knew when his subordinates used that tone, it was never good.

"Well" the Pirate said. "I've received word from the group at the Prime Quadrant facility."

"They better have that weapon ready!" Ridley growled. "If I hear one more time that they haven't started the mental conditioning, I'm ripping someone's throat out."

"W-well.' The Pirate said, getting nervous. "It was stolen.'

"What?!" Ridley roared. "What the hell do you mean it was stolen?!"

"Th-the Hunter took it." The Pirate said, taking a cautious step back.

"What?!" Ridley roared again. "How did she even know about that?!"

"Someone tipped her off." The Pirate said. "WE're investigating among our ranks, but it may have even been a higher up. Barring you of course."

"Hmm." Ridley said, thinking, trying not to lose his cool like the last time. "Do we have a way to track the weapon?"

"No sir.' The Pirate said. "We were unable to implant it inside of her Phazon bloodstream."

"Damn." Ridley said. "So, we have no idea where it is, then?"

"Some scouts said they saw the Hunter headed towards Earth." The Pirate said.

"Well" Ridley said, grinning. "WE're close to there. Let's pay her a visit then."

"Oh, and sir" The Pirate said, clearing his throat.

"Hmm?" Ridley asked, his mood improved.

"They said we could use this" the Pirate said, holding up a small pistol looking device. "on the weapon."

"Excellent." Ridley said, grinning wider. "Looks like those clods came up with something good after all."

* * *

Oh no! What could Ridley be planning? What does he plan to do with Sammy? Find out soon.


	9. Ridley

Chapter Nine: Ridley

"So, Sammy?" Samus asked. "How'd you enjoy the day here?"

"It was fun." Sammy said, smiling at Samus and Saria.

"Good." Samus said. "So, ready to head back to the ship?"

"Yeah.' Sammy said. "Let's go.'

"Alright.' Saria said, nodding. The three of them began to walk towards the ship.

On the way, they passed a flowering tree. Sammy walked over and looked at it, picking up a flower that had fallen to the ground. She felt it, liking its texture.

Samus walked over and gingerly took it from her, putting it in her hair.

"Looks good." Saria said, nodding approval. Sammy blushed, her face turning a little bluer.

"Th-thanks.' She said, smiling.

"Welcome.' Saria said.

They walked back towards the ship, chatting amongst themselves.

Suddenly, out of the sky came a Space Pirate ship, landing nearby. The hatch on the bottom opened up, several Pirates marching out, blasting various things. Sammy looked at them and froze, shrinking her frame and clutching onto Samus.

"Don't worry, kid." Saria said. "We're not gonna let 'em take ya.'

"Exactly." Samus said, nodding.

"Th-thanks." Sammy said, wrapping her arms around Samus.

"Got that pistol thing?" Saria asked.

"Yeah." Samus said. "Left my suit upgrades back on the ship."

"Think we can make a run for it if they don't see us?" Saria asked.

"Yeah.' Samus said, picking up Sammy and hiding near a building. She snuck towards her ship, sneaking aboard and grabbing the needed upgrades that were done with repairs. She then placed Sammy on her bed, holding her.

"Stay here.' She whispered, Sammy nodding. Samus then left the ship, activating her suit, applying the now integrated upgrades.

"So" Saria asked. "What have we got?"

"Well" Samus said, taking inventory. "I've got Super Missiles, every Beam upgrade aside from Ice, which still needs to be integrated to account for my DNA, Screw Attack, Speed Boost, Space Jump Boots: Mark I (A/N: Mark I is the double jump version like in Prime Trilogy. Mark II, which is very hard to integrate, therefore she doesn't, is the infini-jump version like in the 2D games), and Grapple Beam."

"So" Saria said. "You're ready to take on the world now, right?"

"Pretty much." Samus said. "Now, let's go."

Samus fired her Plasma Beam at a Pirate that was nearby, the Pirate being pierced through the chest. Samus rushed forward and kicked the Pirate next to him in the head.

Samus then grabbed the Pirate, slinging him into the other Pirates that were nearby.

At this point, the Pirates began shooting at her, Samus firing back. They rushed forward, Samus launching her Grapple Beam. She swung her arm around, nailing several other Pirates.

Suddenly, she was knocked over by a Super Kihunter, the Super Kihunter slashing at her as it pinned her to the ground.

Samus shot it with her Plasma Beam, kicking it in the face. She ripped its wings off, swinging it at the other Kihunters that were coming out of the ship. She then fired a Missile at them, exploding them. Out came several Cyborg Zebesians, firing their Plasma blasts at Samus. Samus, switched to Saria, who dodged, rushing forward with Speed Boost and roundhouse kicking one. She grabbed another, shooting him in the head as she used Screw Attack on the remaining ones.

"Who wants some?" Saria asked, grinning as she engaged two more Cyborg Zebesians. Suddenly, a Super Zebesian kicked her in the back of the head. Saria stood up, grinning as she charged up a blast on her Cannon. She fired, taking out the Super Zebesian and stunning two next to it. She rushed forward, grabbing them both and smashing their heads together. She then used them both as bludgeons and throwing tools as she took out all the other Super Zebesians.

"Anything else?" she asked, grinning as she charged up a Plasma Beam shot.

Out of the ship came a Black Pirate (A/N: if you've ever played Zero Mission, you encounter them at the end), who lunged for Saria. Saria dodged, punching it in the face, firing her Plasma Beam in its face.

It stood up, kicking Saria in the head. Saria was knocked backwards, falling on the ground as she fell. She grinned, charging up a Super Missile. The Black Pirate jumped on her, firing blasts at her chestplate.

"The suit's losing points.' Samus said, seeing the HUD.

"I know." Saria said. "Almost charged."

The Super Missile charged up. Saria grinned, firing the Super Missile into the Pirate's face, knocking him back.

"If he survived that" Saria said, standing up. "I'll curb stomp him to finish the job."

Another Black Pirate came out, Saria rushing forward to engage it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came a voice from behind Saria. She turned, seeing Ridley, standing behind her, grinning.

"Oh?" Saria asked, charging up a Super Missile. "And, why not?"

"Because." Ridley said, moving his tail to reveal Sammy, arms pinned to her sides by the tail and a terrified look on her face. "I don't think you'll want me to hurt this."

"You've got five seconds to let her go." Samus and Saria said simultaneously. "Or, I'll shove so many Super Missiles down your throat you won't have any room for fire."

"Well then" Ridley said, moving his tail so that Sammy was right next to his head and holding a claw up to her face. The girl was almost crying at this point, she was so terrified of Ridley. "I suppose you better be fast then, because she won't make it if you don't."

"You bastard!" Saria shouted, growling.

"Better yet" Ridley said, pulling a small pistol looking device. "I'll just do this."

"No.' Sammy said, shaking her head. "Please no."

He put the pistol up to Sammy's neck, pulling the trigger. Sammy's eyes widened, her breathing increasing rapidly. Her cobalt eyes turned black, Sammy struggling in Ridley's grip. Tears were flowing faster at this point, Ridley throwing Sammy to the ground.

Saria rushed forward, Ridley thrusting forward with his tail. Saria grabbed his tail, yanking it backwards, bringing the two of them closer as she shoved her Cannon arm down Ridley's throat.

"Come back from this!" Saria shouted, charging up a Super Missile and firing it.

She was thrown backwards from the force of the blast, Ridley getting a very pained look on his face. He coughed up a large amount of blood, vomiting as well. There was probably much more damage, but it didn't matter to Saria.

Saria ran over to Sammy, picking her up, holding her.

"Saria" Sammy said, crying as she wrapped her arms around Saria. "I'm scared."

"I know, kid." Saria said, shifting back into Samus. "I'm right here."

"It hurts." Sammy said, shuddering.

"Don't worry." Samus said, putting her transparent hand on Sammy's shoulder. "We'll get you back to the ship, safe and sound."

"Okay.' Sammy said, nodding, a sniffle escaping her as she passed out in Samus' arms.

Samus carried Sammy to the ship, placing on her bed and tucking her in. She removed the suit, sitting down next to the girl. She let a tear escape, thoughts of losing the girl escaping her.

"She'll be fine." Saria said, trying to cheer Samus up.

"I hope so." Samus said. "I hope so."

 _Elsewhere—several hours later_

"Are you sure you've recovered enough, sir?" The Pirate asked as Ridley walked down the hall, coughing every so often.

"I'm fine." Ridley said, half growling. "Prepare my chambers and the healing facilities again."

"Understood." The Pirate said, nodding.

Ridley walked into the command chamber, waiting for orders.

"Is it completed?" the voice asked him.

"As much as those clods could get it.' Ridley said, growling as he looked behind him from the corner of his eye.

"It has been given the final piece?" the voice asked.

"Yeah.' Ridley said. "I gave it the final piece. Now all we do is wait."

"Exactly." The voice said.

"So" Ridley asked. "Why did you come back in a form like that?"

"Beats the other one that was similar." The voice said.

"But" Ridley asked. "It's…"

"What's wrong with being like this?" the voice asked. "Much more mobile."

"At least it's not defenseless." Ridley said. "That previous one was…"

"Pathetic." The voice said, stepping into the light, revealing a blonde human with a battle suit on. "I know. But, now, let's focus on our goal."

"Understood." Ridley said. The two discussed their plans, Ridley nodding and leaving the room.

* * *

Oh no! Will Sammy be okay? What did that do to her? And, who's this mysterious leader leading the Pirates? Find out soon.


	10. Dark

Chapter Ten: Dark

"Come on, Sammy." Samus said, clenching the blankets into her fist. The dark haired girl was sweating profusely, trembling in her sleep. She made the occasional moan, something paining her.

"Wake up, kid." Saria said, biting her lower lip. "You gotta wake up."

"What could be happening to her?" Samus asked, also biting her lower lip.

"Her Phazon's increasing." Saria said. "That might be due to it. I can't confirm anything."

"I hope she'll be alright." Samus said.

"Me too." Saria said.

"S-Sam—us." Sammy said, panting through the nightmare. "S-Sar—ia."

"What is it?" Samus and Saria both asked.

Sammy kept repeating their names, her body tense. She was thrashing and shouting, pain in her expression.

Samus touched her face, stroking it to comfort her. But, after a few seconds, she was pulsed back, hitting the other wall.

Samus and Saria looked at Sammy, the girl beginning to rise a little. A strange, dark blue fluid seeped from her body, coating the bed beneath her. It eventually coated her in a cocoon, hiding her from view.

"What is that?" Samus asked, getting up and moving over to touch the substance.

"Don't." Saria said, a little worry in her voice. "That's pure Phazon."

"But" Samus said.

"You can't touch it." Saria said. "It'll infect you. I think Sammy's unaffected by the radiation. But, we can't touch her or it'll infect you."

"Understood." Samus said. "But, what can we do?"

"We can get to another Federation planet." Saria said. "WE're too far from Earth to turn around. They'd have some sort of way to help her. I'm sure of it."

"A-alright." Samus said, heading to the cockpit of her ship and setting the course for the nearest Federation planet.

"So" Samus asked. "What do we do in the meantime?"

"We just wait and sit nearby." Saria said. "IT can't hurt us unless we're near it."

"So" Samus said. "What could cure this?"

"Well" Saria said. "Maybe one of those suit things the Federation has."

"The PEDs?" Samus asked. "How will that help?"

"Not sure.' Saria said. "But, it might."

"Right.' Samus said, nodding. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Saria said. "Which is odd."

"Yeah." Samus said. "I'll grab a quick bite and then we can figure out something."

"Yeah." Saria said. "Grab something with strawberries in it. I like those."

"You can take over then." Samus said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh right." Saria said, remembering, grinning sheepishly. "So, let's get to that then.'

Samus went into the kitchen, making herself a sandwich and eating it. She then shifted to Saria, her doing the same.

"So" Saria said, shifting back to Samus. "What do we do now?"

"We're almost to the nearest planet." Samus said. "WE'll figure it out when we get there."

"Right." Saria said. "We will."

"I hope so." Samus said. "For her sake."

 _After their arrival_

The scientists loaded Sammy's 'cocoon' onto a cart and moved it into a radiology room. Samus and Saria watched from the window as they tried to carefully open the cocoon, but to no avail.

"It's hardened." One scientist said. "That's odd. It shouldn't be this hardened. It should be in a liquid state."

"Though" another said. "The circumstances of this are strange to begin with. How would Phazon do this to someone anyway?"

"No clue." A third said. "But, I'm sure that Samus could provide us with some answers if we choose to ask her."

"Yeah." The first said. "Let's ask her, but one of us keep an eye on the cocoon."

"Right." The second said, nodding.

Two of them walked out of the room, looking at Samus.

"Miss Aran" one said.

"Yeah.' Samus said, looking at them.

"We have a few questions we have to ask you." The other said. "About the girl, Sammy, and this condition."

"And, they would be?" Samus asked.

"How did she come into this condition?" the first asked.

"I told you." Samus said, irritable. "Ridley injected her with something. I don't know what, just that he injected her."

"Okay then." The second said. "But, how long did it take for the cocoon to appear?"

"About an hour." Samus said. "And, it just happened all at once."

"Okay then." The first said. "Well, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but, we can't break the cocoon. It's nearly impenetrable. IT's resisted every single one of our methods we have of breaking solidified Phazon."

"What?" Samus asked. "So, you're saying she's trapped in there?"

"Yes." The second said. "We have tried many things to get her out, but the Phazon is hard and it's unbelievably so. There's almost no way to break it."

"Sammy." Samus said, looking back into the room.

"We'll continue working." The scientist said. "This is a very fascinating circumstance and we'd hope to continue observing it."

"She's not your guinea pig.' Samus said.

"We understand." The scientist said as he and his colleague returned to the radiology room. "Though, the only thing you can do is head to your ship or go wait somewhere. We will contact you when we are done."

"Thanks, I guess." Samus said, sighing.

"Let's go check out that weapons department." Saria said. "Maybe they got some awesome destructive toys for us to play with.'

"Alright." Samus said. "WE can check it out. But, I want to be back here."

"The less you see this." Saria said. "The better off and more emotionally stable you'll be."

"Right.' Samus said. She walked off to the weapons room, Saria grinning the whole time.

 _Later_

"This Phazon is remarkable." The scientist said, holding a small piece in his protected hands. "It is pure, more pure than any other Phazon we've seen."

"It is." The second said.

"So" the third said. "What's our progress on the cocoon?"

"Not good." The first said.

Suddenly, a cracking sound came from the cocoon. A hand punched through the cocoon, clenched into a fist.

The scientists all backed away as the object in the cocoon emerged, a dark blue glow seen from the outside windows, then blackness.

 _With Samus_

Samus rushed back to the room, looking in. All she could see was the destroyed cocoon and the dead scientists. She ran down the hall, a feeling like the feeling she got when near Phazon entering her.

She exited the building to see something that stopped her blood cold.

* * *

What could it be that stopped Samus' blood cold? Find out soon.


	11. Confrontation

Chapter Eleven: Confrontation

Samus looked at the thing in front of her, freezing in her tracks.

The thing looked very similar to herself when she was in her power suit. But, there were some differences. This one's suit was black, Phazon radiation emanating from its body. This one also looked less metallic and more like skin, but still with a metallic look. The visor in this lookalike was a Phazon shade of blue, similarly colored blue veins running along the suit. This one also had the blaster cannon on the opposite arm as Samus, this one having the blaster on the right arm. It also had an air of power, said air radiating off of it like its Phazon aura. Behind its visor, one could potentially see a pair of eyes, but they would see their emotion, the emotion of fear and apology.

The lookalike pointed its gun at Samus, a dark blue light coming from it.

"What is that?" Saria asked.

"It looks like me in my suit." Samus said, looking at it. "But, there's something radiating off of it."

"That would be pure Phazon." Saria said, getting into a battle stance. "So, just be careful."

Samus activated her suit, the orange power suit forming over her, her green visor shielding her eyes. Her left hand became a cannon, Samus getting into a battle stance as the lookalike saw her.

"Wait" Saria said. "We can't fight this thing."

"Why not?" Samus asked.

"Well" Saria said. "We need to find Sammy."

"Right." Samus said. "But, this thing doesn't seem to be up to good."

"Right." Saria said.

Samus held out her arm cannon, charging a blast in it. The blast was green in color, her Plasma Beam active.

They both fired, the beams colliding, the lookalike's overpowering Samus'. Samus was knocked backward, landing on her back.

"You okay?" Saria asked.

"Yeah." Samus said. "But, that one's tough."

"We should call it Dark Samus." Saria said. "It sounds fitting."

"That works." Samus said. "But, now my goal is to beat it—er, her, I guess."

"Right." Saria said. "You want me to handle this one?"

"I've got this." Samus said, firing two Missiles. Dark Samus shot both of them, but Samus had rushed forward, punching her in the face. Dark Samus stumbled backwards for a couple steps, regaining her balance before she threw a punch on Samus face that created a shockwave when it hit.

Samus was thrown backward, bouncing on the ground a few times. Dark Samus leapt at her, Samus kicking her in the head. Dark Samus was knocked backward, Samus standing up.

"Want me to take a turn?" Saria asked.

"Not yet." Samus said, shaking her head. "I'm not done yet."

"Fine." Saria said, nodding. "Well, tell me when. I want a few swings."

"Right." Samus said. "Understood."

Samus rushed forward, her and Dark Samus beginning to exchange blows. Samus laid some powerful blows, but Dark Samus laid more powerful blows. Samus was knocked backwards again, flipping over to right herself.

"She's tough." Samus said, growling a bit. "I better switch to something heavier."

"Yeah." Saria said. "That would be a good idea."

Samus charged a Beam, its color light blue. She fired it at Dark Samus, who dodged, but Samus rushed forward, firing it at close range. The Ice Beam froze the lookalike, encasing her in ice.

"That worked." Saria said. "Well, now we can just get her—"

She was interrupted by the sound of the ice cracking, Dark Samus breaking out of it. She fired her blast at Samus, Samus getting knocked down, her ears beginning to ring.

"My turn.' Saria said, taking over.

Saria rushed forward, throwing a punch on Dark Samus' face that knocked her over. Dark Samus threw a punch that Saria met with her own fist, the two fists colliding and making a shockwave.

Both of them were thrown backwards, flipping over to right themselves.

"You're good." Saria said. "But, this ends now. We've got to find our friend."

"You're going to have to better" Dark Samus said, her voice a slightly distorted version of someone's. "If you want to get past me."

"That voice." Saria said. "It sounds familiar. But, I can't place it."

"Me either." Samus said. "Well, now we should focus on at least knocking her out."

"Yeah." Saria said, charging up a Missile.

"That won't work on me." Dark Samus said. "You can't stop me with a Missile."

"How about this then?" Saria said, letting her Super Missile fly, striking Dark Samus in the chest.

Dark Samus was knocked to the ground, Saria rushing forward, using her Grapple Beam (which, like in the Prime Trilogy, is on her non-cannon arm) and grabbing Dark Samus. She yanked her arm backwards, throwing a punch into Dark Samus' face that caused a shockwave upon impact. Dark Samus hit the ground, cratering into it. Saria fired a charged Ice Beam at Dark Samus, freezing her in that spot.

Saria then charged up a Wave Beam, punching through the Ice and shooting Dark Samus in the chest. Dark Samus writhed, the electric aspect of the Wave Beam shocking her through her suit.

Suddenly, her suit dissipated, leaving behind the near unconscious form of Sammy.

"Sammy?!" Samus and Saria exclaimed. "She was the Dark Samus!?"

They rushed over to Sammy, Saria deactivating her suit, holding Sammy in her arms.

"Saria?" Sammy asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, kid?" Saria asked, bringing Sammy close.

"I'm so sorry." Sammy said, wrapping her arms around Saria and crying into her shoulder.

"I know." Saria said. "It wasn't your fault."

"I couldn't stop it." Sammy said, sobbing. "I tried and tried, but I couldn't stop it!"

"It's okay, Sammy." Saria said, rubbing the younger girl's back. "You tried your best."

"Am" Sammy asked, looking into Saria's green eyes. "Am I a monster?"

"NO." Saria said firmly. "You're not a monster."

"You're our friend." Samus said. "Nothing less."

"I'm so sorry.' Sammy said as she fell asleep in their arms.

Saria picked the sleeping girl up, taking her to her bed and tucking her in.

 _Later—after Samus' ship lands on another planet_

Samus walked into Sammy's room, looking in on her.

"Sammy?" Samus asked, not seeing her.

She walked in, looking on her bed. On it, she saw a note.

"I'm so sorry.' Samus read, Saria looking over her shoulder. "I need to understand this; what I am; what I can do. I hope I do not cause too much trouble with this, but I don't know where I am going or what I will do there. Please forgive me for this. I love you both. Sammy."

"Kid." Saria said softly. "So, what do we do?"

"We go after her." Samus said. "We find a lead and begin looking."

"Right." Saria said.

 _Elsewhere_

"This is it." The pilot said, allowing the girl out, stepping out himself. "This is where I am to bring you."

"What is this place?" the girl asked, her dark hair clutched in her hand.

"This" the pilot said, crossing his arms. "Is the planet Aether. Now, what did you say your name was?"

"Sammy." The girl said, smiling back. "So, is this where we part ways?"

"Yeah.' The pilot said, hopping back into his ship. "See ya around. Oh, and don't tell the big SA I was here. I got a reputation to uphold."

"Okay.' Sammy said, giggling. "See ya later, Sylux."

* * *

Huh. So, they managed to stop Dark Samus. But, what will become of Sammy on this planet? Will she conquer her darkness or succumb to it? Find out soon.

Next chapter starts an arc I'm calling Echoes. I'm sure several of you get this reference. Have fun figuring out how i'm gonna spin it here.


	12. Echoes Part One: First Encounter

Chapter Twelve: Echoes Part One: First Encounter

Sammy walked through the corridors, looking around. She noticed all the different designs and markings. But, she came upon something that intrigued her.

"Galactic Federation." She read an insignia on a section of the cavern. She noticed all the technology that surrounded the place.

"Hmm." She thought. "I'll bet Samus would know more about this stuff than I do."

She walked up to a computer, touching the screen. It popped to life, data flowing from it.

"What is all this?" Sammy asked. "This might be useful. But, I'm supposed to be finding out about myself and my abilities. Though, I guess this could help me with learning about why Sylux brought me here."

She scrolled through the options, stopping one that interested her.

"Luminoth." She said, thinking. "That sounds interesting."

She touched it, a list of information popping up.

"The Luminoth are one of the three 'sage races'." Sammy read. "The other two being the Chozo (extinct) and Alimbics (extinct). The Luminoth reside on the planet Aether mainly and are known to have associations with other higher races, such as the Chozo (extinct), Bryyonians (data insufficient), and Ylla (data insufficient). Brought to near extinction after a Phazon meteor struck the planet. Planet said to have split in two, but not confirmed at this time."

"This is over three years old." Sammy said, checking the date. "I'm surprised that they haven't confirmed or disproved this yet. But, then again, this place is almost dead. I wonder where all the soldiers are."

Sammy walked through the area some more and found a disturbing sight.

"Corpses." She said, her eyes widening. "Galactic Federation soldiers. But, what could have killed them?"

She knelt down towards a corpse, examining it.

"There's some radiation coming off of it." She said, touching it. "It's almost like…"

Suddenly, the corpse's head snapped up, looking at her. She jumped back in surprise as the corpses in the room, reanimated, starting to walk towards her.

Sammy backed away, terrified. She looked around for something to use to defend herself. She saw a pistol nearby on a table. Lunging for it, she grabbed it, firing carefully at the soldiers, defeating some and causing a strange mist to emerge from them and disappearing.

"What was that?" she wondered. But, she had no time to ponder it as more soldiers came. Sammy fired her pistol again and again, taking out a few soldiers as she carefully moved around them.

"Why are these corpses coming back?" she asked. "And, what's that dark mist coming from them?"

"I believe I can answer that." A voice said.

"Where are you?" Sammy asked, finding some cover and looking around. "What are you?"

"My name is U-Mos." The voice said. "I am speaking to you telepathically. If you wish to understand what is going on here and why you were brought to this place, please follow my instructions."

"O-okay." Sammy said, nodding.

"First.' U-Mos said. "You must search for an access gate."

Sammy looked around, eventually seeing what the voice was talking about.

"There's a lot of corpses over there." Sammy said. "I don't think I could take them out. Before they got me."

"Do you see a red barrel to their left?" U-Mos said in her head.

"Y-yeah." Sammy said, nodding.

"Fire a charged blast at that barrel." The voice said.

Sammy held the trigger down as the blaster charged up a powerful blast, a small sound indicating it was done. She took careful aim at the barrel, firing. The barrel exploded, taking out all of the corpses. Sammy quickly ran past them as the mist evaporated from them.

"Who are you?" Sammy asked as she ran down the corridors, eventually finding herself in the open atmosphere of the planet.

"I am called U-Mos." The voice said as it guided Sammy through several different corridors. "I am of the Luminoth race."

"Luminoth." Sammy said, thinking. "I was just reading about those in the data log back there."

"Yes.' U-Mos said. "The Federation soldiers were studying us, trying to discover more about us. However, 'they' struck."

"They?" Sammy asked.

"When you reach me" U-Mos said. ""I will tell you more of 'them'."

"O-okay.' Sammy said, nodding as she was guided into a strange room with a light bulb looking object in the center.

"What is this place?" Sammy asked, awestruck.

"This is the Great Temple." U-Mos voice came again. Sammy listened, but then she realized something: the voice wasn't coming from her head. She turned, seeing a creature standing about ten feet from her.

The creature in best terms could be described as a twelve foot bipedal moth like creature with two wings and a strange, mysterious aura surrounding him.

"A-are you" Sammy asked, a little nervous around the creature. "U-Mos?"

"Yes." The creature, U-Mos, said, bowing to Sammy, who bowed in return.

"Woah." Sammy said. "So, this is what a Luminoth looks like."

"Yes." U-Mos said, nodding. "So, I assume you wish to know why you are here, correct?"

"Yes." Sammy said. "I do.'

"You were called here" U-Mos said. "Because you are the only one capable of averting the disaster that will befall this planet."

"Disaster?" Sammy asked. "What kind of disaster?"

"This planet" U-Mos said. "As their document stated, is split into two halves. There is a light side, which we are in now, and a dark side, which 'they' herald from."

"Who's 'they'?" Sammy asked.

"We simply call them" U-Mos said. "The Ing."

"Ing?" Sammy asked.

"They are that dark mist you saw." U-Mos said. "They are creatures of darkness. You are the only one with the capability to fight them."

"Why me?" Sammy asked. "There's a better person for the job that I know."

"Samus Aran" U-Mos said. "Is not the chosen for this job. You, Samantha, are. It is here that you will find your destiny as well as defend this planet."

"O-okay." Sammy said, nodding. "But, how will I do that? I've got no abilities. Well, no abilities that I want to use anyway."

"That is why" U-Mos said, handing her a strange orb. "You will be using this."

Sammy took the orb, crushing it in her hand. Suddenly, she glowed with power as her body was clad in a suit that resembled Samus', but was a light grey.

"Woah.' Sammy said. "This looks like Samus' suit."

"Her suit is Chozo technology.' U-Mos said. "As is this one. But, this one is also equipped with some other capabilities."

"Like?" Sammy asked.

"A scan visor." U-Mos said. "Better than the original. But, this one can also see traces of Phazon and help you detect it since it may be the cause of the Ing's power."

From the back of her head Sammy heard a dark laughter. But, she pushed it aside as she turned to U-Mos.

"So" she asked. "H-how do I get started?"

* * *

So, Sammy's going on her own little quest. Cool. Those of you who have played the game this is a "retelling" of are probably wondering how a certain situation/set of situations involving a certain set of characters will go down since Samus isn't here. Well, find out soon.


	13. Echoes Part Two: Boss Fight

Chapter Thirteen: Echoes Part Two: Boss Fight

Sammy walked out of the Great Temple area, looking for the door to Torvus Bog, her first destination. U-Mos had tasked her with obtaining the energy from the three Temples in Dark Aether.

However, as Sammy entered the elevator room, a creature she'd never seen before attacked her, striking her in the chest.

The creature was insect like and had an exoskeleton. Sammy fired her blaster at it, destroying it.

Suddenly, dozens more came down and swarmed Sammy. Sammy fired on all of them, destroying all but one. A dark mist enveloped the one, transforming it and making it darker and more spiny.

"What happened to that one?" she asked herself.

"It's become possessed by the Ing." U-Mos said. "You must use more than simple shooting to defeat them."

"Got it." Sammy said, nodding. She moved back, avoiding the swipes the creature made for her.

"Maybe I've got some equipment that can help me." Sammy said, looking at her HUD to see her equipment.

"Hmm." She thought. "Normal Beam, Charge Beam, seven Missiles. These might come in handy. But, I should stick to Charge Beam and Missiles. Better conserve those until I can recover them though. This thing might eat all seven of those up."

The creature rushed forward, swiping at her, Sammy being knocked backwards.

Sammy hit the wall, dropping to her knees.

"That hurt.' She said, panting. "That thing's strong. I'll have to avoid that."

She charged up a beam, firing at the creature, who took the hit. But, it didn't really show any reaction, just charging forward and slicing at Sammy. Sammy dodged, firing a Missile into the creature's face. The creature flinched, backing up and shaking its head.

"So" Sammy said, thinking. "It's weaker to Missiles than a Charge Beam. This could be an advantage."

"You should use your Scan Visor if you need to." U-Mos said. "It can help you in confusing situations."

"Right.' Sammy said, switching to her Scan Visor, while still avoiding the creature. After a few seconds, the Scan Visor clicked to life, giving her details of the creature.

"Dark Alpha Splinter." The Scan Visor said. "The corrupted version of the Alpha Splinter. This creature lunges very similar to its lighter counterpart, but also has a powerful plasma breath that can harm its prey greatly. A good strategy is to keep distance, preventing it from slashing. Also keep attacking it to keep it from using its Plasma Breath."

"Good advice.' Sammy said, nodding as she charged up another Charge Beam.

The creature spewed a powerful burst of purple fire, hitting Sammy with a lot of it. She was razed, not expecting the attack, dropping to her knees in pain.

The creature took in a breath, preparing to fire another plasma burst.

Thinking quickly, Sammy shot it with a Missile, hurting it greatly. It reeled back, shrieks of pain coming from it.

Sammy, gaining some footing, rushed forward, firing a Charge Beam followed by the rest of her Missiles. The creature shrieked louder, lifting its head, firing a blast of plasma that signified its death throes.

It finally died after Sammy shot it with several Charge Beam bursts. It became a strange goop like monster that had six legs and a glowing orange section that could be seen as its face.

"Wh-what is that?" Sammy asked as the creature, looking as if it was near dead, lunged for her, enveloping her.

Sammy struggled against it, her HUD notifying her that something was trying to possess her.

"P-possess?" Sammy asked. "This thing can—so that's what it does."

Sammy felt herself being dragged backwards, not physically, but into her mind.

"Wh-what's going on?" she asked. Around her she saw a strange, blue material that glowed. Sammy moved over to it, looking at it.

" **Touch it."** A voice said, a figure said, stepping up to her, grinning. **"Wherever you see this."**

"Wh-what?" Sammy said, backing away from the figure, terrified.

The figure looked exactly like the thing that had taken her over ealier, the entire reason she'd run away from Samus and Saria in the first place. A dark, dark blue version of Samus' suit.

"H-How are you h-here?" She said, backing away from the figure.

" **I'm you.'** The figure said, grinning behind her mask. **"I've as much access to this place as you."**

"Wh-what do you mean" Sammy asked, worried. "T-touch that?"

" **That"** the figure said, pointing at it. **"Is the very lifeblood that flows through our veins. Our power source. It makes us stronger, makes us more powerful. Makes you more like me."**

"I d-don't want to be like you." Sammy said. "You're a m-monster."

" **A relative term."** The figure said, laughing evilly. **"By extension, that makes you a monster as well."**

"N-no." Sammy said, backing away.

" **Yes.'** The figure said, taking Sammy's arm in her hand. **"You'll need every bit of my power if you hope to succeed here."**

"N-no.' Sammy said, shaking her head. "B-but, why am I in here anyway?"

" **Whenever a battle for your mind takes place with an external force"** the figure said. **"A battle will start here. If you wish to succeed, you must defeat the force trying to overtake our body."**

"Wh-what?" Sammy asked as the strange goop like creature that had attacked her emerged from the ground, roaring at her.

Sammy backed away, her eyes wide with terror.

The creature roared, stepping closer to the girl.

" **Don't be a coward."** The figure said, growling. **"You're supposed to be holding your inner darkness back? Ha! You'll never become strong if you keep acting like that! This is your mind. Show that blob who's in charge around here."**

Sammy took a deep breath as the Ing rushed for her, trying to envelop her. She focused her power, closing her eyes.

The Ing enclosed upon her, the figure staring as she watched this, clenching her fist.

But, she saw something surprising. The Ing was blown away Sammy standing there, a determined look in her eyes and her eyes were glowing sapphire.

"This is MY mind." She said, her tone angry. "Leave NOW."

The Ing evaporated, disappearing.

" **So."** The figure thought to herself. **"The girl is learning well. She may be the only one capable of wielding the full power of the Phazon Core. I'm looking forward to this."**

 _Outside Sammy's mind_

"Possession failed." The HUD read. The Ing was thrown off, the environment killing it, causing it to disintegrate.

Sammy dropped to her knees, the battle in her mind taxing her.

She looked at where the Alpha Splinter was during the battle to find a strange item. She walked over and picked it up, studying it. She decided to activate her Scan Visor.

"Energy Transfer Module." It said. "Used to transfer energy from Temple to Temple."

"That is used by the Ing to steal out energy." U-Mos said. "You can use that to retrieve it."

"Cool." Sammy said, nodding. She equipped it, the device snapping into place.

"Good luck.' U-Mos said, Sammy heading down the path to Torvus Bog.

"Thanks." Sammy said, grinning a little as she went to the Bog.

* * *

So, Sammy's gotten a bit tougher in that suit. And, she's already managed to take down an Ing. Impressive. But, how will the rest of her adventure go? Find out soon.


	14. Echoes Part Three: Agon

Chapter Fourteen: Echoes Part Three: Agon

Sammy walked down the path to Torvus Bog, looking around her for any sign of life, friendly or unfriendly. As she walked, she noticed a small glint in a crevice. Heading over to it, she realized it would be too small for her to get into normally.

"How would Samus get into a smaller place than she could normally fit?" Sammy asked herself. "She said something about some item pickup she used. Maru—Mara—no, it was the Maru-Mari. But, I don't have that, so I guess I can't get it yet. Oh well."

Sammy continued onward in her quest until she came to a wall that blocked her way.

"That's odd." She said. "This shouldn't be here. Oh well, maybe I can use my Scan Visor to figure something out."

"Structure blocking way." The visor read. "Cordite structure is weakened, but still firm. Alternate route suggested."

"Cordite." Sammy said, thinking. "If I remember correctly from Samus telling me, Cordite can be destroyed by a Super Missile. Unfortunately for me, I don't have the Super Missile Stabilizer and, even if I did, I only have two Missiles left. I'll have to head to another area until I get those both. But, the only other door I could currently access was Agon Wastes."

Sammy turned around, running back towards the divided hall that had access to all the different areas. She scanned the door that led to Agon Wastes, the door opening with a whirring sound.

Once inside, Sammy ran to the elevator, shooting the different enemies that were swarming, using their essences to replenish her ammo.

"This must be the elevator." She said, using her Scan Visor to access it. "I'll have to find the Dark Aether portals if I wish to find the Temples. I hope I can get the energy without too much trouble."

" **Don't think you'll get it without a fight."** A dark voice said from inside her head. **"Use Phazon if you're near it."**

"I don't want to." Sammy said, shaking her head. "Not if I lose myself."

" **If you dislike the mental effects"** the dark voice said. **"You can release the Phazon in powerful bursts known as Hyper Attacks."**

"Hyper Attacks?" Sammy asked.

" **Yes."** The dark voice said. **"But, they drain a huge burst of Phazon power, so I'd recommend not using them unless you've stored up Phazon energy since Phazon is your lifeblood."**

"That makes sense." Sammy said, nodding.

" **Be warned."** The dark voice said. **"You are walking into an enemy infested area. Be warned."**

"Got it." Sammy said. "Though, why are you helping me?"

" **Survival."** The dark voice said. **"If you die, I die."**

"I see." Sammy said. "Well, I'm planning on surviving. At least I hope I can survive."

Sammy descended into the area of Agon Wastes, stepping out of the elevator. She looked around, noticing that she was inside of a dessert like area. She walked forward, only to be stopped by a raised bridge.

Sammy shot a Missile at the bridge, the bridge falling over. She walked across, a colony of War Wasps meeting her a little ways down the path.

"W-w-w-w-w" Sammy said, her voice nearly a whisper, her eyes constricting to the size of period, her mouth open and her voice in a gasp. "W-w-w-wasps."

" **you okay?"** the dark voice asked, a little confused.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Sammy yelled, the wasps beginning to swarm her. She swatted them, bolting forward.

"Get away get away get away get away!" Sammy shouted, running away from them and shooting wildly behind her. She bolted into the door ahead of her, shutting the door as fast as she possibly could.

"I do NOT like wasps." She said, dropping to her knees and panting. "Yuck!"

" **You done?"** the dark voice said, it tone amused.

"I don't like wasps." Sammy said, shaking her head.

" **Clearly."** The dark voice said. **"Now, before you show that completely unprofessional display again, all you have to do is destroy their nests and they all die."**

"R-really?" Sammy asked, intrigued. "W-well, either way, I need to continue forward."

" **You do that."** The dark voice said.

Sammy walked forward, looking around.

"Hmm.' She thought. "There should be a portal somewhere around here."

However, in front of her, a Space Pirate dropped down in front of her.

"Freeze!" it said, holding out its claw arms, beams charging in them.

"So" Sammy thought. "The Space Pirates are here. Or, at least a small group. What do they want here? Does it have something to do with the division of the planet? Or, is it the Phazon?"

"You freeze!" Sammy shouted, holding out her blaster arm, charging her own Beam.

"You may look like the Hunter." The Pirate said. "But, you are no Hunter and you are no threat."

"You'd be surprised" Sammy said, firing her Beam at the Pirate, hitting it in the chest and knocking it over.

The Pirate, however, stood up, not taken out.

"Darn.' Sammy said. "I've only got the regular Beam. I'll need a different Beam upgrade if I want to take out Pirates easier."

" **You could infuse your blood to your suit."** The dark voice said.

"But" Sammy asked. "Wouldn't that deplete my blood if I'm not in Phazon?"

" **No.'** the dark voice said. **"Not if you don't use Hyper Mode. Infusing your blood simply makes your Beams have a Phazon aspect, making them more powerful and strengthening you."**

"But" Sammy asked, shooting the Pirate with a Missile, incapacitating it. "Won't that make me corrupted?"

" **No."** the dark voice said. **"It puts you more in tune with your suit. Your bounty hunter friend does the same thing."**

"Really?" Sammy asked.

" **Yes."** The dark voice said.

"Huh." Sammy said. "I guess it couldn't hurt. How do I do it?"

" **We'll need some Phazon."** The dark voice said. **"There isn't any here at the moment, so, keep looking."**

"Right.' Sammy said. "So, let's go then."

Sammy ran through the area of Agon Wastes, searching for anything that might be a clue as to where the Temple was.

* * *

So, Sammy's made it to Agon. But, will she find the Temple? Find out soon.


	15. Echoes Part Four: Maru Mari

Chapter Fifteen: Echoes Part Four: Maru-Mari

"I feel something.' Sammy said, scanning the area around her. "Something dark nearby."

" **Either it's the portal"** the dark voice said. **"Or, another of those distorted freaks from it."**

"Hmm.' Sammy said, cautiously walking forward. "I'd prefer not to run into another of them."

" **With the portal you'd be fighting them on their turf on their terms."** The dark voice said. **"They'd not have to worry about the environment killing them."**

"Well" Sammy said. "I'd prefer to find the energy for the Temple."

" **You'll need better equipment if you want to do that."** The dark voice said. **"A maximum capacity of seven Missiles and no Beam enhancements will not get you very far. You don't even have the Maru Mari."**

"Well" Sammy said. "Maybe a creature will have it like the Energy Transfer Device."

" **True.'** The dark voice said, thinking. **"Don't count on it though."**

As Sammy stepped into the next area, a force field sealed her in, a tunneling monster coming in, an Alpha Sandigger. Sammy quickly switched on her Scan Visor, scanning the Sandigger.

"Alpha Sandigger." The Scan Visor said. "Ruler of the lower Sandiggers. It has two heads, one on its tail, to protect itself and is very protected on the middle of its body."

"So" Sammy said, thinking. "I have to shoot it in either of its heads. That seems simple enough."

Sammy began to blast the Alpha Sandigger in its head, the Alpha Sandigger writhing in pain from the Charge Shots Sammy launched.

However, partway through the fight, a black mist came and enveloped the Alpha Sandigger. It writhed, becoming larger and turning a darker color. One of its heads exploded off, a strange bulb replacing it. The Sandigger roared, actually intimidating slightly.

"This thing is more powerful" Sammy said, switching to her Scan Visor as the Sandigger continued writhing. "Better scan it again, see if anything's different."

"Maru Mari Guardian." The Scan Visor read. "Constantly launches Bombs from the bulb on its tail. Bulb is also a weak spot, but distance is advised. Bomb Guardian also burrows into the ground to avoid taking damage. Head has sensitive spot on its underside. Shooting tail may cause it to reveal it."

"Hmm.' Sammy said, thinking. "Shooting its tail makes it reveal a weak spot. I'll definitely use that to my advantage."

The Maru Mari Guardian lunged at Sammy, the armor clad girl dodging and firing at the bulb.

After a little bit, the Maru Mari Guardian writhed back, exposing another small bulb under its head.

"Gotcha." Sammy said, grinning as she ran jumping onto it and wrapping her legs around its neck. She put her blaster arm right on it, firing a Charge Beam into it, followed by a Missile.

The Maru Mari Guardian writhed on the ground for a minute, recovering. It seemed even madder than before, slinging its tail, launching Bombs like grenades.

Sammy tried to dodge, but a Bomb struck her in the chest, knocking her ten feet back all the way to the wall. She collided with the wall, sinking to the ground, hurt.

The Maru Mari Guardian moved with impressive speed, clamping its claws on Sammy' chest and shaking her around in a similar pattern to a dog with a toy. It then began to slam her around, on the ground, the walls, then the ground again.

" **Shoot it!"** the dark voice said, its tone urgent. **"Its weak spot is exposed. You did a number on it. Just shoot it again, make it die."**

"R-Right." Sammy said, concentrating. She charged up a Charge Beam, concentrating to hold it. When she'd finished, she shoved it into the Maru Mari Guardian's bulb under its head, firing it dead on.

The Maru Mari Guardian's head exploded, Sammy being thrown to the ground from the force the head had put her under before. Sammy lay on her back, the world spinning above her.

Once it stopped, she stood up to see the rest of the body still shaking around, eventually falling down. A similar goop monster as the one from the Dark Alpha Splinter emerged, rushing for Sammy. Instead of letting this one catch her like the last one, Sammy fired a Charge Beam at it, causing it to shriek, writhing back, the environment of the air of Light Aether disintegrating it.

"That was good." Sammy said, panting as she dropped to her knees. She looked over to the place where the body of the Maru Mari Guardian's body was. There was a small orb there, glowing. Sammy touched it, the orb integrating with her suit. She jumped in the air, curling into a ball and becoming smaller and encircled by metal the same material as that of her suit.

"I've obtained the Maru Mari" Sammy said, grinning. "Sweet."

" **Can you use bombs with that now?"** the dark voice asked.

"I" Sammy said, thinking. "I think so. How would I do that?"

" **Think about it?"** the dark voice suggested.

"Okay.' Sammy said, thinking. She concentrated her thoughts, focusing on the desire to want to lay a bomb. After a second, she laid one, it exploding and sending her a few feet up in the air.

"Cool.' Sammy said. "Now, to learn how to do more at once."

Sammy rolled over to a block on the wall, bombing it. It exploded, clearing a path for her.

"I thought those looked breakable." She said, grinning. "They must be made of a fragile material like Talloric Alloy."

Sammy rolled through the opening cleared and stood up, disengaging her Maru Mari. She continued forward, finding a strange device that she figured she could activate with a Maru Mari Bomb. After activation, she entered an area similar to the Great Temple.

She walked around, finding a corpse on the ground.

"Wonder what thi one died from." Sammy thought. She activated her Scan Visor, scanning the corpse.

"I-Sha." The Visor said. "Fallen Luminoth warrior. Death comes from lack of energy, most likely starvation."

"Must have been guarding this place." Sammy thought. "But, what's this thing next to her?"

She Scanned it, the device popping to life.

"Greetings, warrior." The voice, probably I-Sha's, said. "If you are listening to this, I have passed on. In such a case, it means that the Temple has been derived of its energy. You must retrieve it. I will mark the location of the portals we have created on your map."

"This thing has a map?" Sammy asked, a map popping up on her HUD. Several sections were marked P for portal. Sammy concentrated, closing the map.

"Hurry and retrieve the Dark Temple keys scattered throughout the Dark World." I-Sha said. "They will grant you access to the Dark Temple, where you can retrieve the energy."

The message ended, the device deactivating. Sammy nodded, turning and running to the location nearest her marked P.

* * *

So, Sammy has gained the Maru Mari and the use of her Bombs. Cool. And, she's entering the Dark Aether plane. What will happen when she does? Find out soon.


	16. Echoes Part Five: Dark World

Chapter Sixteen: Echoes Part Five: Dark World

Sammy ran to the room marked P on her HUD map. Arriving, she discovered a strange device and several lens like objects suspended in the air.

"Dark Aether portal." Her Scan Visor read. "Allows access to Dark Aether. Currently without power."

"Hmm." Sammy thought. "How am I gonna restore the power to this?"

" **Maybe those lenses have something to do with it."** The dark voice said.

"Maybe." Sammy said. "But, they're not aligned with the portal."

Looking around, Sammy saw several switches on the walls. She looked around for a way to access them, eventually finding a place she could fit in with her Maru-Mari. She rolled into it, activating several panels inside with her Bombs.

The lenses aligned, the sun shining through them into the portal generator, powering it.

Sammy exited the pipe area she was in, disengaging her Maru-Mari and walking over to it.

"It's not open." Sammy said, thinking. "How come I can't open it yet?"

" **Maybe scan it.'** The dark voice said. **"It might tell you how to open it."**

"Hmm." Sammy said, thinking. She activated her Scan Visor.

"Portal generator.' The Scan Visor said. "The portal is now active and can be activated and entered."

"Sweet.' Sammy said, the portal shooting to life, a clear orb in the center enlarging.

Sammy stepped through the portal, entering Dark Aether.

Sammy stepped out of the portal, the world looking similar yet different to Light Aether.

"There's a field surrounding this place." Sammy said

. "Why?"

" **Maybe keep the Ing out."** The dark voice said.

"Maybe." Sammy said, stepping out of the area of the field.

Immediately after she stepped out, she dropped to her knees, pain all over her body as she shuddered, her body feeling like it was burning and freezing at the same time as she felt like she was also suffocating. A dark cloud came over her vision and her head was swimming.

" **Get back into the field!"** the dark voice said, its tone terrified.

Sammy didn't hear the voice at first. She curled into a ball, the feelings throwing her nerves for a loop, her writhing.

After a second, she registered the voice, crawling carefully into the field.

Almost immediately, she felt relief, the feelings going away. After two minutes, she was able to stand.

"Wh-what was that?" she said, taking long breaths.

" **This world's environment is toxic to you.'** The dark voice said. **"But, it's semi-tolerable. But, whatever you do, do NOT remain in it for too long."**

"Because I'll die?" Sammy asked.

" **Sort of."** The dark voice said, shuddering. **"But, something worse will happen."**

"Wh-what?" Sammy asked, the dark voice's scared tone making her tense.

" **L-let's just say"** the dark voice said, the pause implying the being in Sammy's head was looking around. **"You and I aren't the only ones in here."**

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sammy asked.

" **Don't worry about it."** The dark voice said.

"O-okay." Sammy said, a strange sense of fear creeping into the back of her mind.

Sammy stood up, noticing that there were multiple safe places around the room and area. They looked like the field she was standing in currently.

Sammy took a deep breath, tensing herself. She ran forward, clenching her teeth to forget the pain that was intensifying with every step. She stepped into the safe zone, taking a deep breath to recover her stamina.

"This door needs a Missile.' She said, looking at the door in front of her. It was red, a shield blocking it. Sammy fired a Missile, the Missile destroying the shield, and allowing her access to the place.

She ran forward, tensing up to ignore the pain of the environment. Once she entered the room, she looked around, panicking when she didn't see any fields. At that point, the effects of the Dark Aether hit her like a truck due to her being unable to tense off of it.

" **Shoot the glowing dots!"** the dark voice said, just as panicked as Sammy. **"They may shield you!"**

Sammy shakily pulled her blaster arm, firing a quick blast at the first dot, which was right above her. Upon shooting it, the orb generated a small field of the safe environment that was similar to Light Aether. Sammy lay there and regained her energy, panting heavily.

After about five minutes, the orb began to blink, the field weakening.

" **That orb's going to disappear."** The dark voice said, the tone nervous. **"Quick! Shoot it again!"**

Sammy shot the orb again, much quicker than the last time since she had recovered some. The field strengthened back to its normal strength, Sammy becoming rejuvenated again.

"There's more of these." Sammy said, noticing more. "I guess I can walk through them and shoot them."

Sammy began to run through the room, shooting the orbs and causing them to power up. She made it through the room quickly, making it into the next room rather quickly. She looked at the next room, a stationary field there, Sammy standing in it.

"This room doesn't have too many fields." Sammy said, panting.

" **It's odd."** The dark voice said. **"Why are they here? Who placed these fields?"**

"good question." Sammy said, thinking. "But, I guess the Luminoth did it."

" **Probably."** The dark voice said.

At that moment, however, several Ing came down from the ceiling, standing in front of Sammy.

" **Be careful."** The dark voice said. **"They're stronger here in their world. They were practically dying in Light Aether. Be wary of that fact."**

"Right." Sammy said. "I think I can fight them in this field since I think it will hurt them."

" **Maybe."** The dark voice said. **"But, still be careful. You have no idea what you're getting into."**

"Right." Sammy said, nodding. She began shooting Charge Beams at the Ing, dodging their attacks and firing the occasional Missile.

After some time, one of the Ing leapt through the field, knocking her out of it. Sammy got up, preparing to move back to the field before the effects of the Dark Aether got to her.

However, the Ing shot a blast of its goopy body at the field generator, deactivating it. The field disappeared. Sammy quickly shot a few Beam shots at the goop, but it didn't have any effect.

Sammy became nervous now, the feeling coming back.

Sammy seemed to hear voices from the Ing.

" _ **try to fight like this, Hunter."**_ They seemed to say.

Sammy collapsed to the ground, panting. The feelings she felt in the atmosphere of Dark Aether were suffocating her now, increasing the feeling. But, there was something else she could feel. She didn't know what it was, but it felt…good.

* * *

Oh no! What's happening to Sammy? Can she defeat these Ing while being intoxicated and suffocated by the atmosphere of Dark Aether? Find out soon.


	17. Echoes Part Six: Darkness

Chapter Seventeen: Echoes Part Six: Darkness

Sammy's body was writhing, her aura flaring. She clenched up, feeling something pulsing. The feelings of the environment had left. She wondered if they were part of the environment or a part of her body reacting to it.

Her suit deactivated, leaving her body exposed to the environment. Surprisingly, though, she didn't feel as hurt by the environment as she thought she would.

Suddenly, she felt her heart stop. Her eyes widened as she felt like she wasn't in control of her body. She tried to move, but, she found she couldn't do anything.

"Wh-what's going on?" she asked. She panicked a little when she found out that her voice wasn't coming from her throat.

" **No."** the dark voice said, its tone panicked. **"Hold on tight. If you don't, then bad things'll happen."**

"Why isn't my voice coming from my mouth?" Sammy asked, panicked.

" **You're a voice in your head here."** The dark voice said, Sammy appearing in her mindscape with her. **"Just like me. You need to fight for control quickly, before it happens."**

"What?" Sammy asked. "And, why am I back here?"

" **There's something I need to show you."** The dark voice said, taking Sammy's arm and leading her into a corridor. Sammy looked around, surprised.

"Is my mind this massive?" Sammy asked.

" **This is your mindscape.'** The dark voice said, not focused on Sammy's words or the area around them. **"This is different than most minds since your circumstances of birth were—different than most."**

"Really?" Sammy asked.

" **Yeah."** The dark voice said, pulling Sammy harder. **"But, there're some things that you subconsciously did that you never knew about."**

"Like what?" Sammy asked.

" **This."** The dark voice said, stopping in front of a strange object. Sammy looked up at it, surprised.

The object looked like a coffin sealed with chains and several different types of energy aiding in it.

"What is that?" Sammy asked, a strong sense of fear entering her mind.

" **It is a sealing cage."** The dark voice said. **"It was made to seal something so powerful and evil, neither you nor I can stop it."**

"What is it?" Sammy asked, afraid of the thing she hadn't yet seen.

" **The true darkness in your soul."** The dark voice said, her tone showing fear, but, a little less than Sammy. **"This is: Dark Samus Prime."**

"D-Dark Samus Prime?" Sammy asked, very nervous at this point.

" **Yes.'** The dark voice said. **"When your body was formed, parts of a being known as the Metroid Prime were used due to its ability to withstand and utilize Phazon."**

"So" Sammy asked. "This thing is that being's personality?"

" **No."** the dark voice said, shaking her head. **"This thing is your Phazon part, the dark half of you."**

"Then, what are you?" Sammy asked.

" **I am part of your darkness."** The dark voice said. **"I am what you become when you give into your instincts and fight hard. This thing is what you become if you bury all of your good."**

The seals holding the cage snapped open, the cage exploding open. Out of it stepped a figure, Sammy and the dark voice terrified of her, the two of them backing away,

The figure was taller than both Sammy and the dark voice. She wore a Phazon colored outfit that resembled Samus' Zero Suit. The fingers were more like claws, however, seeming sharp enough to slice steel, Her skin was tinted more heavily with a Phazon color. Her hair was black, Phazon blue highlighting it. Her eyes were a dark, dark Phazon blue with black dotting them, making them look even more intimidating.

" _ **Oh, does it feel good to move!"**_ she said, chuckling. _**"Now that I'm out of that damn coffin, let's have us a little fun."**_

Dark Samus Prime turned to the other two, looking at them,

" _ **Well well well."**_ She said, grinning. _**"You two. It seems you two are responsible for sealing me in that damnable prison. Well, it seems I owe you two a bit of thanks."**_

Sammy and the dark voice continued to back away from Dark Samus Prime, their fear completely evident as they retreated from the true dark being in front of them.

" _ **Oh, what's wrong?"**_ Dark Samus Prime said, a mock seductive tone on her voice as dark tendrils grabbed the other two, pulling them towards her. _**"Am I too scary for you?"**_

" _ **Well"**_ Dark Samus Prime said, putting a hand under Sammy's chin, turning her face toward her. _ **"since we all live here, we'll just have a little fun with each other. We can get to know each other a little more."**_

Dark Samus Prime walked them over to where the cage was, moving them towards it.

" _ **I think you'd enjoy getting to know each other more in here."**_ Dark Samus Prime said, grinning evilly. She used dark energy to reseal the cage, trapping Sammy and the dark voice in there. _**"I've got some things to attend to. It seems you've got some new playmates. Well, let's let mommy attend to them."**_

 _Outside Sammy's mind_

Sammy's unsuited body stood up, grinning at the creatures of the Ing. Her skin had turned bluer, her eyes turning black and her hair darkening as well.

" _ **Well"**_ she said, chuckling. _**"This is the best the Ing could send against me? Pathetic."**_

" _You are not the same being as before."_ The Ing warriors said, confused.

" _ **No.'**_ Dark Samus Prime said, grinning. _**"I'm not. I'm something far more deadly than that little soft girl."**_

The Ing took this threat seriously, backing up a little.

Dark Samus Prime walked forward, Phazon energy in her hands as a dark and evil grin lit up her face. She shot the energy at the Ing, killing any that the energy hit. Dark Samus Prime walked forward, the effects of Dark Aether not affecting her.

As she walked, she saw a door with a red shield. She blasted it with a blast of Phazon energy, destroying it and walking through the huge gap in the door. As she entered the room, she saw a strange Ing. It looked at her, growling primally.

" _ **Oh, you're gonna be fun."**_ Dark Samus Prime said, grinning.

* * *

So, the darkness in Sammy has broken out. This can't be good. What'll happen to her? And, what goal does Dark Samus Prime have? Find out soon.


	18. Echoes Part Seven: Space Jump

Chapter Eighteen: Echoes Part Seven: Space Jump

The strange Ing charged at Dark Samus Prime, who stepped out of the way, grabbing it by one of its legs, throwing it into a wall. The Ing stood up, shocked, but angry.

" _You shall not take our energy_.' It said.

" _ **Shouldn't have taken it in the first place then."**_ Dark Samus Prime said, grinning as she fired a blast of Phazon at the Ing.

The Ing dodged the blast, disappearing into a small portal in the ground. Dark Samus Prime chuckled to herself.

" _ **well"**_ she said, grinning. _**"I'm surprised this special variant of Ing is as cowardly as that. Pathetic. I thought they were supposes to be the most powerful of the etheria species."**_

However, several portals appeared in front of Dark Samus Prime, confusing her. She looked at them, trying to figure out which one the Ing would come out of.

From behind her came the Ing, slashing at her. She saw it out of the corner of her eye, dodging and firing a blast of Phazon at the Ing.

The Ing recoiled, hurt. But, it recovered quickly, knocking her down.

" _ **You're gonna pay for that!"**_ Dark Samus Prime said, standing up and grinning. She summoned a large amount of Phazon energy to her hand. She fired it at the Ing, the Ing jumping up really high in the air.

" _ **So, you can jump…"**_ Dark Samus Prime said, impressed. _**"I'll have to do something with that."**_

The Ing fired some of its goop at Dark Samus Prime, hitting her.

However, Dark Samus Prime wiped it off, jumping at the Ing. However, her jump was too short, missing the Ing.

" _ **Damn."**_ She said, landing on the ground as the Ing jumped at her. _**"My jump isn't high enough. And, I'm restricted to less power in this form. But, with my suit…oh, the things I could do."**_

The Ing landed, roaring at her. Dark Samus Prime lunged for it, pulling back for a powerful punch. She charged Phazon into her fist, throwing her powerful punch into the Ing's face.

The Ing roared, backing up. It began to bleed goop.

" _ **Excellent."**_ Dark Samus Prime said, grinning. _**"So, you DO bleed. I'm going to enjoy draining every last drop of it from you.'**_

" _You"_ the Ing said. _"Won't win. You cannot destroy the Ing. We are the darkness of this universe. We are at its core, its very center."_

" _ **Funny.'**_ Dark Samus Prime said, grinning. _**"I'm made of Phazon. The corruption of this universe. I wonder what happens if I kill you with Phazon."**_

They both rushed for each other, Dark Samus Prime putting Phazon into her fist and the Ing diving into a portal.

Dark Samus Prime waited, looking for indication of the Ing's emergence.

The Ing jumped out of a portal, lunging for Dark Samus Prime.

" _ **Doesn't work twice."**_ Dark Samus Prime said, grinning. She shoved her fist into what could pass for the Ing's face, pulsing a powerful blast of Phazon into it. The Phazon pulsed throughout the Ing, causing it to explode.

" _ **It seems I need to raise my power for this form as well."**_ Dark Samus Prime said. _**"It lacks the full power of this body. Well, either way, I need to begin some sort of power increase ofr this form. Hold on. What's this that Ing was carrying?"**_

There was a glowing orb that came from the Ing. Dark Samus Prime walked over to the orb and picked it up, looking at it. She then crushed it, absorbing the power from it into herself.

" _ **Hmm."**_ She thought. _**"A strange power. I feel as if I could jump higher with this power."**_

Dark Samus Prime leapt towards a high ledge nearby.

" _ **Amazing.'**_ She thought. _**"This doubles my jump height. That will definitely come in handy. I wonder if there's anything else that can be obtained from these Ing."**_

Dark Samus Prime continued down the path through the door in front of her. As she walked down the path, she took note of the ancient runes on the walls.

" _ **So"**_ she thought. _**"The Phazon meteor caused this. I wonder if I could use its power and empower myself. If I bring about my full power, I will RAVAGE those Ing. Especially If I use the Core."**_

 _Inside of the mind_

"So" Sammy said, still stuck in the cage. "This is…a strange situation."

" **Yes."** The dark voice said. **"It is. But, I have a feeling we'll be through a lot worse."**

"Yeah." Sammy said. "So, how is she immune to the environment of Dark Aether like that? I felt like I was being ripped apart when I entered the environment."

" **She's closer to her Phazon Core than you."** The dark voice said. **"That's why she can enter the environment and not have anything happen to her. In fact, she is more than capable of using her Phazon energy as a weapon. She can do many things, even without the use of a Power Suit. Her human form is second only to her Suited form."**

"Her" Sammy asked, nervous. "S-suited form?"

" **Yes."** The dark voice said. **"Her Suited form is her full form, the full culmination of her—well, technically our—Phazon Core. It is the true strength of this body, truly powerful. But, we have not seen the full power of this body. However, she uses the weaponized aspect of the Phazon Core. We need to at least calm her down before she uses too much power without getting some Phazon to allow her body to speed up its regeneration process."**

"Yeah." Sammy said. "I think if we try something like focusing our energy, we can get out of this cage."

" **Alright."** The dark voice said, nodding her head.

They focused their energies, the cage shattering as they fell out of it.

"That worked." Sammy said. "I'm actually a little surprised."

" **Not something I want to hear after the fact."** The dark voice said. **"But, whatever. We need to stop her before she does something she'll regret."**

"Right." Sammy said as they exited the cage area, running to where Dark Samus Prime was.

* * *

so, they've gotten another item. Cool. Wonder if they'll be able to stop Dark Samus Prime from using up too much Phazon before it happens. Find out soon.


	19. Echoes Part Eight: Calm

Chapter Nineteen: Echoes Part Eight: Calm

Sammy and the dark voice rushed to where Dark Samus Prime was, finding the girl standing and watching the scene.

"You can't use that much energy." Sammy said. "It could kill this body."

" _ **Oh, please.'**_ Dark Samus Prime said, grinning. _**"I know the limits of this body better than the both of you combined. Using this much power will barely scratch the surface of this body's power. Trust me. I'm more than capable of doing this."**_

"Then" Sammy asked. "How come you haven't used more?"

" _ **I'm adapting."**_ Dark Samus Prime said, shrugging. _**"I've never taken this body for a spin before, so it has to adapt to my full power."**_

"I guess that makes sense." Sammy said. "But, I think we should try to get along if we're gonna be stuck here."

" _ **That sounds like a reasonable idea.'**_ Dark Samus Prime said, walking over to Sammy.

"But" Sammy said. "We should give you guys some names. Dark Samus Prime is a mouthful and you don't even have a name."

"Hmm." Dark Samus Prime said, thinking. "How about Kira? That's a mysterious and great sounding name."

"Okay." Sammy said, nodding. "Kira it is then."

She turned to the dark voice.

"Now for you." She said.

" **Hmm."** The dark voice said. **"How about…Dark?"**

"Ooh." Sammy said. "I like it.'

" **So"** Dark said. **"What should we do now?"**

"I don't know." Sammy said.

" _ **I don't know about you two"**_ Kira said, grinning. _**"But, I'm gonna finish these Ing off and finish this quest.'**_

"You need to be careful though." Sammy said. "You could expend this body's power."

" _ **Oh please."**_ Kira said, laughing. _**"There's some Phazon nearby. I can sense it."**_

"Are you sure that's Phazon?" Sammy asked. "I can sense that too. But, it's…different. Like it's distorted and contained. Something's wrong with it."

" _ **Meh."**_ Kira said, shrugging, clenching a fist. _**"Phazon's Phazon. IT'll help and we can get more powerful."**_

"I-If you say so." Sammy said.

" _ **Trust me, kid.'**_ Kira said. _**"I say so. Trust momma on this one."**_

"Why are you calling yourself momma?" Sammy asked.

" _ **I was the first entity of this body and I made both of you."**_ Kira said. _**"Technically, that makes me the mom."**_

"But" Sammy said. "What do you mean?"

" _ **Well"**_ Kira said. _**"You know how you were made by the Space Pirates from Phazon and the Metroid Prime?"**_

"Yeah." Sammy said, nodding. "But, what does that have to do with it?"

" _ **When I first appeared, I realized I was too unstable."**_ Kira said. _**'So, I made you two. You, Sammy to be the far more stable entity, and you, Dark, to be the balanced one; the one that keeps her careful. I sealed myself away so that they couldn't use my full power and let you take over. You were the best personality of all of us. That is why you are the main personality. You're the one that's capable of keeping this body together."**_

"That's" Sammy said, thinking. "That's an interesting story. I had no idea that it was o like that. So, why sis I go crazy and Dark take over this body when I almost hurt Samus and Saria?"

" **Well"** Dark said. **"That bastard, Ridley, injected us with corrupted Phazon. It destabilized you, so I had to take over and keep us stable. But, I kinda went crazy from the Phazon, so I attacked whoever I could. But, that was before you knew about us."**

"Also" Sammy said. "Why'd you lock us in the cage?"

" _ **I didn't want interference."**_ Kira said. _**"With you two here, there's a chance I wouldn't have been able to take them out since I didn't have time for us to get on the same page. Now that it's clear, we are now on the same page."**_

"Somewhat." Sammy said.

" _ **Well"**_ Kira said. _**"To the extent that we aren't fearful of each other's intentions."**_

"True.' Sammy said. "But, shouldn't I be the one out? Since I'm the most stable and all?"

" _ **Yeah."**_ Kira said. _**"I guess you're right.**_

 _Outside the mind_

The image of Kira shifted to Sammy, suited (she's still in Dark Aether). Sammy dropped to her knees, the effects of the environment kicking in.

"What" she said, panting. "What is this environment doing to me?"

" **It destroys anything from Light Aether."** Dark said. **"Since you're not using much of this body's Phazon capabilities, you're essentially purely like a human."**

"So, that means" Sammy asked. "The environment isn't blocked?"

" **Pretty much."** Dark said. **"Just be careful and use the fields."**

"Right." Sammy said, nodding as she carefully crawled to a field. She sat there, resting.

" _ **I sense that Phazon again."**_ Kira said. _**"It seems to be moving. That can't be good. Keep your guard up, Sammy and be prepared to fight if you have to."**_

"Got it." Sammy said, nodding. She walked carefully forward, tensing up as she entered Dark Aether's atmosphere. She slowly made it to the next field.

" **How many Missiles do you have?"** Dark asked.

"Thirty." Sammy said. "Those Ing dropped some."

" **Nice."** Dark said.

" _ **Use those sparingly."**_ Kira said. _**"Even though they'll become less effective once you get higher Beam upgrades, you shouldn't waste them. Also, do you know where the Keys are?"**_

"No.' Sammy said. "But, I'm sure…"

Sammy looked into a little niche, pulling something out.

"What is this?" she asked, looking at it.

" _ **That's the Key."**_ Kira said. _**"Now we only need two more."**_

"Great.' Sammy said. "Now, let's Scan this and see if I can get it updated with my map."

Sammy held up the Key, Scanning it with her Scan Visor.

"Dark Agon Temple Key." The Scan Visor read. "One of three needed to access the Temple in Dark Agon."

Several spots appeared on her map, indicating the locations of the Keys and the Temple itself.

"Wow." Sammy said. "Handy.'

" **Yeah."** Dark said. **"But, why is one of the Keys moving?"**

" _ **And, why is it moving towards us?"**_ Kira asked.

"I don't know.' Sammy said. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

The dot that symbolized the Key moved near the corridor that Sammy was in. When it moved into the corridor, Sammy and the others gasped, looking at it.

"Th-that looks" Sammy said, nervously. "like me."

* * *

Who's this lookalike? What's gonna happen with Sammy? Find out soon.


	20. Echoes Part Nine: Doppelganger

Chapter Twenty: Echoes Part Nine: Doppelganger

The three of them looked at the doppelganger, studying it.

The doppelganger was clad in a grey uniform that bore the Space Pirate's emblem on it. She had blood red hair and golden eyes, said eyes glaring at Sammy. She seemed unaffected by the environment.

" _ **So"**_ Kira said. _**"The Space Pirates were working on more of us. In all honesty, I'm not surprised. I mean, they must have figured we'd rebel eventually. I mean, I purposefully stopped their 'conditioning' from working so they couldn't make us like that."**_

"So" Sammy asked. "What do we do?"

" **Prepare to engage."** Dark said. **"This one most likely didn't have someone like Samus to rescue it."**

"O-okay." Sammy said, activating her Missiles.

" **D-SA, id number: 2-KL."** The doppelganger said. **"Surrender or be terminated."**

" _ **Ha!"**_ Kira said. _**"You're more than capable of taking this one out."**_

"Right." Sammy said, nodding as she stood firm.

" **You are interfering with our plans."** The doppelganger said, shifting into her suited form for more power.

" _ **Don't worry, kid."**_ Kira said. _**"This one's nowhere near as powerful as you. She's not powered by Phazon, at least not pure Phazon. However, if she were to get her hands on actual Phazon, she'd be able to hold her own against you."**_

" **Be careful.'** Dark said. **"There's no telling what new tricks the Space Pirates have implanter into her."**

"Right." Sammy said.

" _ **Aim for the joints.'**_ Kira said. _**"That'll disable her and you can go for the kill."**_

"I don't want to kill her." Sammy said.

" _ **I get you don't want to."**_ Kira said. _**"But, you gotta understand that she's fully undergone their brainwashing."**_

"Well" Sammy said. "I—I don't think I can bring myself to kill her."

" _ **Don't worry, kid."**_ Kira said. _**"We'll take it when it gets to that point."**_

"Okay." Sammy said. "But, I think we can do this in another way."

" _ **Whatever, kid."**_ Kira said, rolling her Phazon colored eyes. _**"Just, get ready to fight."**_

"Alright.' Sammy said, nodding.

" **D-SA, id number K-2L."** the doppelganger said. **"This is your last chance. Surrender or die."**

"I'll do neither." Sammy said, holding out her gun arm.

" **Challenge accepted."** The doppelganger said, grinning behind her mask.

The doppelganger rushed for Sammy, pulling back for a punch. Sammy dodged, kicking her in the stomach.

The doppelganger recoiled, firing a Missile at Sammy, the Missile hitting her and knocking her backwards into the wall.

Sammy hit the wall, cratering it as she slumped down

"That one hurt.' She said, standing up shakily.

" _ **You okay?"**_ Kira asked.

"I" Sammy said. "I think so. That Missile hurt."

" **You lost twenty five percent of your armor's durability."** Dark said. **"If it gets to zero, your armor will forcefully remove itself. And, you'll pass out."**

"Right." Sammy said, panting.

" **D-SA, id number K-2L."** the doppelganger said. **"You will not survive my next attack. Prepare to surrender."**

"I won't." Sammy said. "I have a mission to fulfill. I won't be deterred by you. You are going to be the one who loses this fight."

" **Very well."** The doppelganger said.

"Why are you doing this?" Sammy asked. "Why are you trying to take me in?"

" **You are not the primary target, D-SA, id number K-2L."** the doppelganger said, charging up a blast. **"The primary target is the Phazon at the core of this planet."**

"Why do you want it?" Sammy asked.

" **Classified."** The doppelganger said. **"You are an obstacle and therefore must be eliminated."**

" _ **kid, I think you better let one of us take over."**_ Kira said.

" **Yeah."** Dark said. **"It's a bit dangerous for you to try to take her on like this."**

"A-alright." Sammy said. "So, who's the best for it?"

" _ **Take your pick."**_ Kira said.

"Alright." Sammy said, nodding.

" **You must now be terminated."** The doppelganger said, engaging a Super Missile. She fired at Sammy, the Super Missile streaking straight for Sammy.

The Super Missile exploded on contact, a huge cloud of dust left behind. The doppelganger looked at the smoke cloud, grinning behind her helmet.

" _ **Big mistake, faker."**_ Came Kira's voice from the cloud. The smoke cleared to reveal Kira, grinning evilly, Phazon glowing in her hands.

" **What are you?"** the doppelganger asked. She looked at Kira's hands, shocked at the glowing Phazon.

" _ **I'm the true form of this body."**_ Kira said, grinning. _**"And, it would seem you don't know about what the Pirates were trying to make: a Phazon warrior. You've been under the impression you were just a simple soldier, weren't you? "Raised" by them and trained as one of them. You have no idea of the capability you have. In fact, let me show you what free will has given us."**_

Sammy shot a burst of Phazon at the doppelganger, knocking her over. The doppelganger, stood up, getting into a fighting stance.

"That was pretty strong." Sammy said. "I'm surprised she got up so quickly."

" _ **I didn't try to kill her."**_ Kira said. _**"But, I corrupted her mind. Well, the Space Pirate's programming aspect of it anyway."**_

"What does that do?" Sammy asked.

' _ **You'll see."**_ Kira said, crossing her arms.

" **You must be terminated."** The doppelganger said, getting into a fighting stance. **"You are—"**

The doppelganger fell to her knees, clutching her head as her suit de-summoned. She screamed in pain, blood coming from her eyes.

"What's happening to her?" Sammy asked, horrified as she took over the body.

" _ **There's a lot of bad things the Pirates do when they take hold of a mind nowadays."**_ Kira said. _**"Mostly since there's no Mother Brain to control them."**_

"They put stuff in her head?" Sammy asked.

" _ **Yeah.'**_ Kira said. _**"They did. They almost put stuff in our head, but Samus got to us first."**_

"That's good." Sammy said. "But, I feel bad for her. She didn't deserve this."

" _ **Trust me kid."**_ Kira said. _**"I didn't do anything scarring. It's permanent, yes, but still, it's better this way."**_

The doppelganger shot the ground below her, a huge cloud of smoke rising from it. When it cleared, she was gone, several items left on the ground.

"The next Key!" Sammy said, picking it up and scanning it, adding it to her equipment.

" _ **That thing right there is the Super Missile Stabilizer."**_ Kira said, looking at the other item dropped. _**"It gives you the ability to fire Super Missiles."**_

"Cool." Sammy said, equipping it.

" _ **Now, remember"**_ Kira said. _**"Super Missiles consume five Missiles, so, be careful. Also, if you're not prepared, the recoil can knock you out if it's hard enough."**_

"Understood." Sammy said. "Now, let's go. WE've got to get the final Key to restore the Agon Temple."

Sammy ran forward towards the next room to find another portal.

" _ **This one leads to a Pirate Research Facility.'**_ Kira said. _**"Be careful."**_

Sammy nodded, activating the portal and stepping into it.

 _Elsewhere_

"So" the woman said to Ridley. "Is D-SA, id number TaIV prepared?"

"Well" Ridley said, trying to say something. "She…lost."

"What?" the woman asked. "I didn't come back from the dead three times just to watch my plans fail again."

"Sorry." Ridley said. "It was…unexpected."

"Sorry doesn't get results." The woman said.

"Listen, Mother Brain." Ridley said. "The D-SA, id number K-2L is the most powerful of the clones."

"If we don't take her down, the Hunter, Samus Aran will defeat us." The woman, Mother Brain, said.

"She's nowhere near this planet." Ridley said. "We have no interference from her."

"Good.' Mother Brain said. "It better stay that way."

* * *

So, the Pirates are planning something. And, apparently, that woman is Mother Brain. What could their plans be? Find out soon.


	21. Echoes Part Ten: The Dark Beam

Chapter Twenty One: Echoes Part Ten: The Dark Beam

"This facility doesn't look like it's much." Sammy said, looking around at it.

" **It probably wasn't finished.'** Dark said, thinking. **"What were they researching here though?"**

" _ **Hmm."**_ Kira said, noticing a few computer monitors. _**"Maybe we can figure out by checking out those monitors."**_

"Right.' Sammy said, heading over to one. She began typing on it.

"Lore data X." she read. "We have discovered the Phazon traces on the planet. However, we have yet to discover it. Data inconclusive."

"Lore data XXII" She said, seeing another that caught her eye. "Several of the troops have been taken over by a strange mist. Such mist is uncommon and it is unknown if such an incident will occur again."

" **Lore data XXXIV."** Dark read one. **"A strange phenomenon has been discovered on this planet: a strange set of portals has been discovered on this planet. The portals lead to a strange world very similar to this one. Research of strange world halted due to poisonous atmosphere. Precautions must be taken before future visites."**

" _ **Lore data XL."**_ Kira noticed one. _**"A device has been crafted to activate the portals. Said device has strange effect on beings and for safety purposes is kept in the storage room in Block A."**_

"A device?" Sammy asked. "What kind of device?"

" **Who knows."** Dark said. **"Maybe if we keep looking through these data files, we can find information on it."**

" _ **Or"**_ Kira said. _**"We can find the device and use it ourselves."**_

"Hmm." Sammy said. "Interesting. Let me see if I can find a map on this computer and download it."

" **That's a good idea."** Dark said.

Sammy began to search the computer for a map. Finding one, she used her Scan Visor on it.

"I've got it.' Sammy said. "Let's find this device."

" _ **Right."**_ Kira and Dark said, nodding. Sammy exited the corridor, turning down a hallway. She opened a side door, the three of them looking inside.

"What's that?" Sammy asked, looking at a strange device in the middle of the room. It looked like a strange blaster.

" **A blaster?"** Dark asked.

" _ **What better way to open a portal then a blaster?"**_ Kira said, shrugging.

"Let me scan it first." Sammy said, activating her Scan Visor.

"Dark Blaster" the Scan Visor said. "A Beam of Luminoth design. Fires a Beam of Dark energy. Capable of opening portals to Dark Aether. However, it cannot open returning portals. It can also open doors sealed with Dark energy. This blaster is extra effective against beings from Light Aether. Beings from Dark Aether, however, are not affected very much by this Beam. This beam requires time to recharge and if a large amount is used, the Beam will not fire. However, a charge may be used in the recharge state to fire a normal Beam (a precaution devised in case one needed to open a portal or door). A Charged Beam can be used normally for a more powerful shot, however, it consumes more of the allotted energy. There are places where the energy capacity can be increased, however, these places are difficult to find and aren't on any map due to currency. A powerful upgrade is elsewhere and may be used if equipped."

"Woah." Sammy said. "This looks pretty cool. Should I equip it?"

" **Sure."** Dark said. **"I don't sense anything wrong with it."**

" _ **Me either."**_ Kira said, looking at it.

"Alright then." Sammy said, stepping over to the weapon and touching it. It integrated with her suit, flashing. Her blaster arm opened up, purple energy glowing in it like veins. Suddenly, the door behind them closed, a black shield closing over it. Space Pirates began crowding into the room.

"WE're trapped!" Sammy said, turning to face the Pirates.

" _ **Oh please."**_ Kira said, grinning. _**"WE can take these guys out. Why not try out your new Dark Beam?"**_

"O-okay." Sammy said, nodding as she shot a Space Pirate, blowing a gaping hole in its chest, thus killing it.

" **DAYUM!"** Dark said, her eyes widening. **"I didn't think it would be that much of an upgrade. That's awesome."**

" _ **Don't forget"**_ Kira said. _**"These are low level Pirates. A single Missile could render them dead. But, yes, this is a pretty powerful weapon."**_

"Yeah.' Sammy said as the other ten Pirates came closer. "But, I think a few shots will be enough to take care of these guys. Plus, the Scan Visor did say it was Super Effective on Light Aether beings, so, that's another thing to take into account."

" **Which begs the question"** Dark said. **"What if these beings became possessed? Would the Dark Beam do less then?"**

" _ **Maybe."**_ Kira said. _**"But, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, focus on defeating these Pirates."**_

"Right." Sammy said, nodding as she took aim. Sammy began shooting her Dark Beam at the Pirates, taking them out one by one. After they were all dead, Sammy turned to the door.

"So" she asked. "How do I get this open?"

" **Try your Dark Beam."** Dark said. **"The Scan Visor said something about it being able to open doors sealed with Dark energy."**

"Hmm." Sammy said, taking aim at the door and shooting a blast at the door. The door opened, allowing them access to walk out.

" **Check out that meter on your HUD."** Dark said, pointing to a part of it. Sammy looked at it to see a little purple meter that was lowered a little.

"I think that's the gauge for how much power it has." Sammy said.

" **Maybe there's some stuff to raise it without burning it all out and waiting for recharge."** Dark said.

"Yeah.' Sammy said, nodding. "But, I probably won't need to use it all that much."

" _ **Except to be all badass and stuff."**_ Kira said. _**"Let's go grab that last Key.'**_

"Right." Sammy said. "But, where's another Portal? I didn't see one."

" **I think there's one ahead a few rooms."** Dark said, pointing at the HUD.

"Great." Sammy said, taking off toward the room. "Let's go get it."

* * *

Ooh, the Dark Beam. I'll bet they're gonna have fun with that. What happens next? Find out soon.


	22. Echoes Part Eleven: The Third Key

Chapter Twenty Two: Echoes Part Eleven: The Third Key

"This is a strange looking portal." Sammy said, looking at the portal. This portal, however, looked like a black orb instead of a mechanical thing.

" **IT's one of those self-sustaining ones I'm assuming.'** Dark said.

"So, how do I open it?" Sammy asked.

" **Maybe shoot it with your Dark Beam."** Dark suggested.

"Hmm." Sammy said. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

Sammy activated her Dark Beam, firing the Beam at the Portal. The Portal flashed, expanding and opening like the other variety.

"Let's do this." Sammy said, nodding as she stepped into the portal, the portal closing behind her.

Stepping into the Dark Aether plane once again, Sammy tensed up to avoid suffering from the effects.

"You know.' Sammy said. "I think the symptoms are less now that Kira's been unsealed."

" _ **Well"**_ Kira said. _**"It's probably because it affected your mind as well. Without me being sealed, which takes up part of your mental fortitude, you take less damage."**_

'I could still use a better suit that can resist it." Sammy said. "At least reduced damage would be nice."

" **Yeah.'** Dark said. **"It could help** "

"So" Sammy said. "Where's the Key?

" **According to your map"** Dark said. **"You need to head a few corridors down and make a right."**

"Got it." Sammy said, nodding.

She walked down a couple corridors and was stopped by several Ing possessing Space Pirates.

"My Dark Beam won't be very effective against these guys." Sammy said. "Better use the Charge Beam."

Sammy began to use the Charge Beam on the Ing, the Pirates for the most part unaffected.

"This isn't working." Sammy said, gritting her teeth. "Wait, there's one trick I still have.'

Sammy charged up a Charge Beam, holding the Charge as she activated her Super Missile Stabilzer. The Stabilizer split apart her blaster, causing it to summon energy that was infused into a Missile that loaded into the chamber. The Missile took on its own transformation. Its stereotypical Missile shape turned into more of a screw sort of shape. The red tip turned green, blinking and whirring. It sparked with electricity, waves of power rippling off of it.

" **Is it supposed to emit this much power?"** Dark asked, getting a little nervous.

" _ **The Stabilizer is supposed to keep it at a level that you can use."**_ Kira said.

"So" Sammy said. "It makes sure that I don't overload my suit. But, what happens if I remove it?"

" _ **It might be more powerful"**_ Kira said. _**"But, it would take more Missiles accordingly. And, it could potentially blow your arm off. Though, if your regeneration is active and full, you could survive that and better."**_

"Well" Sammy said. "Let's not try to do that anytime soon."

" _ **Right.'**_ Kira said. _**"Well, for now, let's focus on beating these Pirates."**_

"Right.' Sammy said. "So, how much longer should I charge this?"

" _ **Not sure."**_ Kira said. _**"That Missile sure is going through a strange transformation."**_

They looked at the Missile, which had started to glow brightly.

More Pirates poured in at this point, Sammy tensing up.

"I don't think I can beat that many." She said. "Even with a Super Missile. And, I don't think Kira's the best bet, since I'm not sure much of our power we can spare until we get more Phazon."

" **If you use one"** Dark said. **"The shockwaves should push the others back, giving you a bit of reprieve during the recoil."**

"Right.' Sammy said, nodding. "Bu, I've got a better idea."

Sammy deactivated the Stabilizer, the Super Missile becan changing its shape again. This time, it was an even stranger transformation than the first.

The screw like shape of the Super Missile opened up, exposing a glowing core that was purple in color. It pulsated powerfully, Sammy straining to hold the Charge of it.

" **Be careful here."** Dark said. **"I don't know if your suit can handle this."**

"I have to try!" Sammy said, even more Ing Pirates pouring in.

The strange Super Missile began to glow powerfully as its energy was off the charts. Sammy wasn't even feeling the effects of Dark Aether anymore, so powerful was the force of the Missiles. She shakily held her blaster Cannon arm out towards the Ing Pirates, releasing the Strange Missile.

The force of the Strange Missile sent her flying back, causing her to hit the wall behind her. Sha sank to the ground, near unconscious.

She looked and saw the effects on the Ing Pirates though.

The Strange Missile struck an Ing Pirate, punching right through it. It detonated at that point, sending off an explosion of energy that disintegrated the other Ing Pirates and knocking Sammy into the wall, cratering it about five feet. Sammy passed out, shifting back into her unsuited form. Fortunately for her, she was in a barrier, so she didn't take damage from the environment.

"What was that?" Sammy asked, in her mind.

" _ **I think that was something with power beyond a Super Missile."**_ Kira said. _**"I've never seen anything dish out that kind of damage before."**_

"Well" Sammy asid. "I don't think I could fire another one like that. I got knocked out."

" **It even depleted all of your Missiles."** Dark said, looking at the number for Sammy's Missiles.

"What!?" Sammy exclaimed. "I had forty five of those!"

" **Not anymore."** Dark said. **"That thing sure kicked it into high gear when you took off that Stabilizer."**

"Yeah.' Sammy said, nodding. "I guess I better keep that on unless I need it."

" _ **I can't think of a real situation that you'd need that much fire power."**_ Kira said. _**"Better wake up and find that last Key."**_

"Right." Sammy said, doing so.

"Oh no." She said, looking in front of her as soon as her suit was reactivated. "There's debris blocking the way.

" **Just use that small opening right there."** Dark said, pointing. Sammy took note of the small opening, shifting into her Maru Mari and rolling through.

Once through, she entered the corridor next to her. Inside was the remaining Key.

"Sweet." Sammy said, grabbing it. "Now, we just have to get to the Temple."

Sammy rushed down the corridor to find what was marked on her map as Temple. However, in front of her, stood yet another challenge.

* * *

Well, they've got the third Key, but what challenge lies in wait for them at the Temple? Find out soon.


	23. Echoes Part Twelve: The Temple

Chapter Twenty Three: Echoes Part Twelve: The Temple

"What is that?" Sammy asked.

" **I don't know.'** Dark said. **"Whatever it is, it's tough looking."**

The monster in front of them looked like an Ing, but it was grey. It had a green mouth instead of orange. There was a strange energy pouring off of it.

"I should try my Scan Visor." Sammy said, activating it.

"Light Beam Guardian.' The Scan Visor read. "Can shoot beams of light from its mouth. Its molecular structure is unstable due to absorbing light energy. It can also possess beings. Best plan of attack is to use Dark energy to counter the Light energy and kill it. Be warned: it's light energy is tainted with Dark, so it is more dangerous."

"Well then.' Sammy said, activating her Dark Beam. "I guess it's Dark Beam Time."

" _ **Careful."**_ Kira said. _**"It is still an Ing. It may be able to try and possess you. Not that we would let it."**_

"Right.' Sammy said, nodding as she charged up a Charge Beam blast of her Dark Beam, firing it as the Ing. The Ing roared, firing blasts of Light energy at Sammy. Sammy dodged, firing up powerful blasts of Charged Dark Beam.

The Ing roared and fired a powerful blast of Light energy at Sammy, hitting her. She was knocked off her feet, hitting the ground and bouncing. She stood up, barely hurt.

"I guess Light Beam energy can't hurt beings from Light Aether or the Light dimension very much." Sammy reasoned. "Well ,I've got to beat this thing."

She charged up a Dark Beam and fired, the Ing taking damage and falling over. It leaped at Sammy, enveloping her. Sammy shifted into her Maru Mari and laying five Bombs. They detonated, the Ing dying and dissipating.

In its former place was an object that was similar to the Dark Blaster.

"That seemed too easy.' Sammy said.

" _ **That thing it had absorbed weakened it severely."**_ Kira said. _**"Don't expect the rest to be that weak."**_

"Right." Sammy said. "But, let's see what this thing it dropped is."

"Light Blaster" the Scan Visor said. "A Beam of Luminoth design. Fires a Beam of Light energy. Capable of opening portals from Dark Aether. However, it cannot open incoming portals. It can also open doors sealed with Light energy. This blaster is extra effective against beings from Dark Aether. Beings from Light Aether, however, are not affected very much by this Beam. This beam requires time to recharge and if a large amount is used, the Beam will not fire. However, a charge may be used in the recharge state to fire a normal Beam (a precaution devised in case one needed to open a portal or door). A Charged Beam can be used normally for a more powerful shot, however, it consumes more of the allotted energy. There are places where the energy capacity can be increased, however, these places are difficult to find and aren't on any map due to currency. A powerful upgrade is elsewhere and may be used if equipped."

"So, it's basically the opposite of the Dark Beam." Sammy said, noting it. "Interesting."

" _ **We should head to the Temple."**_ Kira said. _**"Let's go."**_

"Right." Sammy said, running past the current room she was in and entering the Dark Agon Temple.

"This place is just like the Great Temple in the main area." Sammy said.

The Temple area was large and had a giant bulb like thing in the center which held energy inside of it.

" **Well"** Dark said. **"Maybe they use the same structure."**

"Yeah." Sammy said. "Now, let's get the energy back."

Sammy walked up to the Controller and shoved her Blaster arm into the hold and allowed the energy to be absorbed into herself. Afterwards she looked down at herself, surprised.

"I thought that would hurt more." She said.

" **Well ,your body can handle way more energy than that."** Dark said.

"True." Sammy said.

" _ **We should quickly return this to the Light version."**_ Kira said.

"Right." Sammy said, nodding. She turned and ran towards the Portal she'd entered from.

Upon arriving, she shot it with her Dark Beam, but nothing happened.

" **The Dark Beam can't open returning Portals, remember?"** Dark said. **"You need to use the Light Beam."**

"Oh yeah.' Sammy said. "I forgot about that."

Sammy shot her Light Beam at the Portal, opening it and stepping through it.

Once on the other side, she looked at her map.

"Now" she said. "There're some minor differences between this map of Light Aether and the map of Dark Aether. But, I think the path to the Temple is the same."

" **Yeah.'** Dark said. **"Now, let's go. I think we should hurry before the Pirates or that clone comes back."**

" _ **It's not that clone we should be worried about.'**_ Kira said. _**"It's any others they may have we should worry about. That one is more likely to not fight us than to fight us. But, it's the fact that they may have more of them that should get to us."**_

"True.' Sammy said as she arrived at the Temple, entering it and putting the energy into it.

"Congratulations." U-Mos said, appearing next to Sammy as a hologram. "You have restored energy to one of the three Temples. You have our many thanks. But, two energy Temples still remain unpowered. Keep up your efforts. I know you can succeed with your skills and courage."

"Thanks." Sammy said.

"I have a gift for you." U-Mos said. "As a reward for restoring the first Temple."

An orb appeared near them, glowing a copper-grey color.

"What is it?" Sammy asked, activating her Scan Visor.

"Dark Suit Upgrade." The Scan Visor said. "Upgrades current suit to be more protective, reducing damage by twenty five percent as well as increasing strength by forty percent. As a secondary effect, it can also cut the effects of Dark Aether's atmosphere down by thirty three percent."

"Wow." Sammy said. "Thanks, U-Mos."

"You are welcome." U-Mos said. "Now, please hurry. It is unknown how much longer the planet can hold on."

"Right." Sammy said, touching the orb. It enveloped her, changing the color of her suit to a metallic copper-grey and altering her shoulder portions a bit.

"This feels much more powerful." Sammy said. "Now, where's the next Temple located?"

"In Torvus." U-Mos said. "You'd best hurry there."

"Right." Sammy said, turning around and running towards where the path to Torvus was back near the main Temple.

* * *

So, Sammy has restored the first Temple. That's good. Hopefully, she'll be able to restore the other two. What happens next? Find out soon.


	24. Echoes Part Thirteen: Into Torvus

Chapter Twenty Four: Echoes Part Thirteen: Into Torvus

"So" Sammy said, looking at her map. "According to our map, Torvus should be straight ahead."

" **There's still that Cordite wall."** Dark said.

"I can take care of that now." Sammy said. "I have Super Missiles now. That can destroy Cordite."

" **True."** Dark said. **"well, either way, we should get there quickly. I'm not sure how much time we have, but I'm sure it's not a whole lot."**

"Right.' Sammy said as they arrived in front of the Cordite wall.

"Time to break you.' Sammy said, charging up a Super Missile. She aimed for the center of the Cordite wall, firing the powerful Super Missile.

The Super Missile rocket forward, the recoil pushing Sammy back a little. It struck the Cordite wall, blowing it wide open.

"That's effective." Sammy said. "But, I still prefer that—what was it called? That one Missile we used."

" **Ultra Missile?"** Dark suggested.

" _ **How about Power Missile?"**_ Kira suggested.

"Coool." Sammy said. "I thought of Unbound or Unleashed Missile."

" _ **Unleashed Missile."**_ Kira said. _**"I like it."**_

"Sweet." Sammy said. "But, for now, let's get to Torvus and get that second Temple restored."

Sammy ran forward, entering the elevator to Torvus. But, unbeknownst to her, she was being watched.

In the shadows stood the clone of Sammy that had faced her earlier.

"So" the clone said. "They're trying to save this planet...but, for what reason? What is so important about this planet? And, why do they defy the Commander like they are?"

 _With Sammy_

"If this is a bog" Sammy said. "Does it have mostly marshy swampland?"

" **Probably."** Dark said.

"That may increase our search time." Sammy said. "Especially since underwater is a distinct possibility for finding the Keys."

" **Great."** Dark said. **"That will be a problem. But, if we don't get discouraged, we can easily find them in no time."**

"Right.' Sammy said. "Hopefully, we can defeat the Ing quickly."

" _ **Yeah."**_ Kira said. _**"This shouldn't be hard as long as we work together."**_

"Yeah." Sammy said, nodding. She rushed forward, entering a corridor with several Ing possessed Geemer. Sammy quickly dispatched of them with her Charge Beam.

" **You know"** Dark said, thinking. **"Something's off about the Ing at this point."**

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked.

" _ **I see what you're getting at."**_ Kira said, also thinking. _**"If they were trying to protect their stolen energy, they'd be all over us. Something's off with them, I can definitely see that."**_

"Now that you mention it" Sammy said. "They've only been possessing lesser beings since we were here. I wonder why that is."

" **Whatever the reason"** Dark said. **"we have to enter Dark Torvus and restore that Temple."**

"Yeah." Sammy said. "So, let's go. We don't have much time."

Sammy noticed a Portal to Dark Aether, opening it and entering it.

 _In Dark Torvus_

Sammy stepped out, looking around.

"It's quiet.' She said, looking around from behind her visor. "Far too quiet."

" **Yeah."** Dark said. **"Normally they're at least in the same room with us. Now, they're not even here."**

"Hmm." Sammy said. "Well, I can't worry about that now. I've got to get to the Keys."

Sammy ran into the room, looking around.

"Empty." Sammy said. "This is very peculiar."

As she walked forward, something caught her leg. She tried to yank it off, but it stuck fast.

It quickly enveloped her, surrounding her and placing her into a sort of cocoon.

"What is this?!" Sammy exclaimed.

" **You have no idea what you're doing.'** A voice echoed in her head.

"Wh-what?" Sammy asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

" **No idea"** the words echoes in her head, making her want to cover her ears and cringe, but she was unable to.

"What do you want?!" she shouted, trying to fight the voices.

 _In her mindscape_

Sammy was cringing and covering her ears, Dark and Kira kneeling down next to her and comforting her.

Beside them, an Ing formed, towering over them. Dark and Kira got into fighting positions, prepared to fight, but the Ing simply moved and latched onto Sammy, wrapping itself around her.

"Wh-what do you want?" she asked from within the Ing.

" **You have no idea what you're doing."** The Ing said, its voice harsh, yet stern.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sammy asked.

" **You are destroying this race.'** The Ing said.

"B-but" Sammy said. "You stole the energy from the Temples.'

" **Lies!"** the Ing shouted, making Sammy cringe. **"What you were told was false."**

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sammy asked.

" **This planet was split by the Phazon meteor."** The Ing said. **"But, it was not free of this Dark world prior to it. This world has existed long before that meteor."**

"But, then…" Sammy asked.

" **The Luminoth were a foolish race."** The Ing said. **"They colonized this planet, attacking the Ing."**

"But" Sammy said. "U-Mos said that you attacked them."

" **Yes, we did. But, only due to them refusing to understand the problem."** The Ing said, growling slightly. **"The Ing were once different than this, but, too much existence in the atmosphere of this pure dark world had corrupted them that are called Ing. The worlds should be fused, not one existing without the other. The planet was split, its Light from its Dark, by the meteor. By taking the energy from this Dark world, that foolish Luminoth would damn this world. The energy was not meant to power those foul machines they have crafted. It was to provide the Ing with energy."**

"But" Sammy asked.. "Why did you attack me?"

" **When you attacked us"** The Ing said. **"We assumed you were foolish like the Luminoth. However, through observing you, you are misguided, not foolish."**

"Well" Sammy asked. "Why are the Luminoth doing this?"

" **They are foolish."** The Ing said. **"And misguided. But, you are capable of stopping this."**

"Wh-what can I do?" Sammy asked.

" **Destroy the Phazon meteor."** The Ing said, its voice seeming pleased at Sammy's response. **"Only then can this planet return to its true former state."**

"I-I'll try." Sammy said.

" **Thank you."** The Ing said, leaving, both Sammy's mind and her physical body.

" **W** _ **h**_ **a** _ **t**_ **h** _ **a**_ **p** _ **p**_ **e** _ **n**_ **e** _ **d**_ **?** _ **"**_ Kira and Dark asked.

"I think" Sammy said, standing up and dusting herself off. "We misunderstood the Ing."

* * *

Woah. Did I drop a bomb on you guys or what XD? How's that for a MEtroid 2 theory style story XD? But, all jokes aside, what's Sammy gonna do? Find out soon.


	25. Echoes Part Fourteen: New Mission

Chapter Twenty Five: Echoes Part Fourteen: New Mission

"Umos." Sammy said, talking to the Luminoth. "I think we need to rethink the mission."

"What do you mean?" U-Mos asked. "Surely you don't mean to tell me you believe that Ing, do you?"

"I don't know what to believe here." Sammy said. "I was convinced they were the villain of this. But, it seems they're the victims. But, that Ing said that I needed to destroy the Phazon meteor."

"That is a true statement." U-Mos said. "Whether or not he is being truthful, the Phazon meteor is a threat to the stability of this planet. You must destroy it at all costs."

"Right." Sammy said, nodding. "But, we can't take any more energy from the Temples."

"I don't want to comply" U-Mos said. "But, there may be a shred of truth in that statement."

"Okay." Sammy said. "So, how do I get to the Phazon meteor?"

"You need to enter the Sky Temple." U-Mos said. "But, you will need twelve Keys. They're scattered all over the planet near our deceased Luminoth warriors. You need to find them, but to obtain the Keys, you'll need a special Visor."

"Where is the Visor located?" Sammy asked.

"It is unknown." U-Mos said. "It was taken from us by an Ing."

" **The Visor you seek"** the voice of the Ing from earlier spoke in Sammy's mind. **"Is in this area. We took the Visor because we were in need of its capabilities to find their Keys. You must obtain this Visor because you are the most capable of using this tool to your true advantage. I have marked its position on your map."**

A dot lit up on Sammy's map, indicating the position of the Visor. She compared it to her present location, running towards it.

" **We're trusting this Ing?"** Dark asked.

"I have no idea." Sammy said. "But, I'd rather not destroy them if I don't have to. At first, I thought they were just remorseless killers. But, now, they may be something more."

" **I see your point."** Dark said. **"Plus, it's not like we have a real choice."**

"Right." Sammy said, nodding.

They continued running, the hallways clear.

"I'm guessing they're being somewhat genuine." Sammy said, observing the area.

" _ **You have somewhat of a point."**_ Kira said. _**"I haven't seen a single one since that one."**_

They continued running, entering the room that held the Visor that Sammy required to complete her mission.

"what is that?" Sammy asked, looking into the room as she walked in. The room was full of water, which was a dark purple color.

" **Don't get near the water."** Dark said. **"IT's poisonous and your current suit can't block it out."**

"Right.' Sammy said, nodding and walking into the room. "But, where's the Visor? I don't see it."

" _ **Maybe it's in that cocoon over there."**_ Kira said, pointing at a strange looking cocoon like object on the other side of the room. Sammy activated her Scan Visor to try and determine a viable course of action to deal with the cocoon.

"Chykka Cocoon.' The Scan Visor said. "Bears a Chykka. Use caution when dealing with cocoons."

" **Blast it with Missiles?"** Dark suggested.

"That could work.' Sammy said. She shot five Missiles into the Cocoon, breaking it. The contents of the cocoon spilled out. It was a larva looking creature, large and grey with blue sections in between. It opened its mouth to reveal sharp teeth as it dove into the Dark Water.

"Chykka" the Scan Visor read. "A creature born in Dark Aether. Use extreme caution, even when dealing with larvae. Chykka can swim and will not hesitate to use a repertoire of attacks to obtain its prey as well as defeat enemies."

"This thing looks tough." Sammy said, biting her bottom lip.

" **This is your test.'** The Ing said, Sammy looking confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

" **Chykka is your test."** The Ing said. **"If you are able to defeat it and claim your prize, you will have proven yourself worthy of saving this planet."**

"Okay then." Sammy said. "Then, let's do this."

Sammy fired a Charge Beam at Chykka as it surfaced, the creature shrieking.

"Looks like I found a weak spot.' Sammy said.

" **See if you can stun it."** Dark said.

" _ **Yeah.'**_ Kira said. _**"And, then unleash a few Super Missiles on it."**_

"Sounds like a plan." Sammy said, shooting another Charge Beam at Chykka as it emerged once again.

Chykka shrieked, stunned and not submerging. Sammy charged up a Super Missile, taking aim at Chykka. She fired the Super Missile, hitting Chykka square in its joint area in between the grey armor like plating.

Chykka shrieked, thrashing around and smacking itself on the platforms. It eventually sank into the Dark Water, disappearing from view.

Sammy breathed a sigh of relief.

"That wasn't so hard." Sammy said, surprised. "I actually thought I would have to fight for my life."

" **That did seem like it could have been harder."** Dark said. **"But, we should be able to get the Visor now."**

"Yeah." Sammy said, nodding. "But, where is it?"

At that moment, the Dark Water bubbled, sounding like something was happening under the Water.

Sammy charged up a Charge Beam, preparing for another round against Chykka. But, what came out of the Water looked nothing like the enemy they'd just fought. In fact, it looked far more intimidating.

 _Elsewhere_

"Are you sure this plan is foolproof?" Ridley asked the Pirates. "Because if it's not…"

"It is foolproof, Commander Ridley." The Pirates reassured the monster, sweating a little.

"It better be." The human body of Mother Brain (also known as Melissa Bergman) said, crossing her arms and fixing them all with a gaze that unnerved even Ridley. "Or else, I'll have quite a few less Zebesians on this crew."

Every single Zebesian in the room bit their bottom lips (except for the cyborg Zebesians, who were unable to). They knew Mother Brain, even in this form, was powerful enough to take them all on without breaking a sweat. And, that was nothing compared to what she was capable of in her fully powered form. They began to go over the plan in detail once again.

* * *

What is Sammy fighting in there? And will she be able to defeat it and retrieve the Visor? And what're the Pirates planning? Find out soon.


	26. Echoes Part Fifteen: Chykka

Chapter Twenty Six: Echoes Part Fifteen: Chykka

The very platform around Sammy began to crack, a strange power coming from the water. The center of the platform exploded open, the rest of it cracking and drifting apart as several bulbs, which had a slight glow to them, rose from the Dark Water, drifting in between the platforms.

Sammy charged up a Charge Beam, biting her lower lip as she looked around for her opponent. There was an explosion in the Dark Water as something was preparing to emerge.

Sammy, Dark, and Kira stared, mouths agape as a creature emerged from the Dark Water. It was at least twice as big as Chykka and at least three times as intimidating.

It looked like a large dragonfly. It was dark blue in color, save for a large red bulbous section on the end of its tail. It had four wings, all four of them as long as the creature and see-through. Its head had several eyes, all of them compounded. It had rows of sharp teeth and all of them showed as it opened its mouth and roared at Sammy.

"Wh-what is that?" Sammy asked, taking a step back.

"Chykka." The Scan Visor spoke up. "The adult form of the monster known as Chykka. Extremely powerful and capable of destroying a skyscraper. It can fire Chykklets, miniaturized versions of itself at opponents, swarming them. It is also capable of firing a stream of Dark Energy. Avoid at all costs. Wings have sensitive joints that are susceptible to impact of weapons such as Super Missiles. Use extreme caution regardless."

"This may be a problem." Sammy said, growling slightly. "I have to beat this thing."

" **Well"** Dark said. **"You have a couple upgrades you didn't know about before. Abilities that are actually with us from the beginning."**

"What are they?" Sammy asked, taking aim at the creature known as Chykka.

" _ **Grapple Beam and Seeker Missile."**_ Kira said. _**"I kinda forgot about them since we never had an occasion to use them, what with our Ultra Missile and all."**_

"Yeah.' Sammy said, nodding. "I guess we didn't."

Sammy's non-blaster arm's armor materialized a small blaster looking object. Sammy aimed it at one of the bulbs, firing. The Beam that emerged from it grappled onto it, taking hold and pulling Sammy to it. Sammy swung herself onto the next ledge.

"For once" she said, chuckling. "I'm not sorry I'm a clone of Samus."

" _ **Well"**_ Kira said, grinning. _**"You're far more than a clone. You're superior to her in nearly every way. Your power is just untapped."**_

"I guess you're right." Sammy said. "But, now, I need to focus on defeating this giant monster."

" **Go for the wing joints.'** Dark said. **"Your Seeker Missiles should be able to shoot them."**

"Right." Sammy said, moving around to the back of Chykka before it noticed her. She charged up her Charge Beam, having lost the earlier charge due to grappling the bulb. She took careful aim at Chykka's joints, her targets lighting up in front of her on her HUD.

She fired the Missiles, all of them hitting a target on Chykka's wing joints.

The giant insect was stunned, shrieking in pain. It lowered down, its bulb glowing slightle due to the energy it stored into it.

" **Aim for the bulb on its tail.'** Dark said. **"Blow it out of the sky."**

"Right.' Sammy said, charging up a blast of her Super Missiles. She fired the Super Missile into the bulb, striking it dead center. Chykka shrieked, falling down. It almost touched the Dark Water when it recovered, rising up and roaring at Sammy, firing a blast of Dark energy at Sammy. Sammy dodged, firing a blast of Light Energy at Chykka, the energy bouncing off harmlessly.

"Why didn't that work?" she asked. "It's a Dark being, right?"

" **Just because it's in Dark Aether"** Dark said. **"Doesn't mean it has Dark properties. You may have to disable its wings before that area becomes sensitive again."**

"Why?" Sammy asked.

" _ **Maybe it's because its energy goes into the wings and it overflows when the wings are damaged."**_ Kira suggested.

"Either way." Sammy said, dodging a blast from Chykka. "I have to figure out a way. I don't know if I can beat him that way.

" **Maybe partially charge up an Ultra Missile."** Dark said. **"Just enough to destroy the thing."**

"I don't know." Sammy said. "I'm not sure if I should use that quite yet."

" **It's a consideration."** Dark said.

"Right.' Sammy nodded. "I'll keep it in mind."

Chykka fired multiple Dark Energy blasts at Sammy, Sammy dodging them. She grappled to the back of Chykka, taking a Missile shot at its wing joint.

Chykka shrieked, but the wing was still working.

"This isn't working.' Sammy said, biting her lower lip. "It's not losing any altitude after that shot."

" **Maybe you have to hit them all at once."** Dark suggested.

"Hmm." Sammy said, thinking. "Maybe you're right."

Sammy grappled around to behind Chykka once again, charging up a Seeker Missile and launching it. The Seeker Missile hit all of the wing joints, causing them to be disabled.

Chykka shrieked, its altitude lowering. Sammy rushed forward, charging up a Super Missile. She then jumped for the bulb, firing the Super Missile directly into it. The point blank range of the Super Missile impact threw Sammy backwards as Chykka was greatly injured by it, the bulb exploding into green goop. The giant creature shrieked, clearly in pain as it fell into the Dark Water.

"that" Sammy said, panting a little. "Was pretty tough. I'm so glad that that thing is dead now."

" **Us too."** Dark said, Kira nodding in agreement. **"Though, something is a little off about this entire situation that Ing wanted us to undertake."**

"What about it?" Sammy asked.

" **Well"** Dark said. **"Think about it: if that was our test, then why was it so easy?"**

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked.

" **Well, first"** Dark said. **"Where's the visor? Also, it didn't really do much."**

Sammy was about to respond when something happened that caused all three beings in her head to breathe a little quicker: the Dark Water began bubbling again.

* * *

Oh boy. What's gonna come out of that Dark Water? And, can Sammy defeat it and claim the Visor? Find out soon.


	27. Echoes Part Sixteen: Dark Chykka

Chapter Twenty Seven: Echoes Part Sixteen: Dark Chykka

Sammy breathed a sigh of relief as Chykka sank into the Dark Water.

"That" she said, panting. "Was scary. I thought that thing was gonna beat me and rip me to pieces."

" **Well"** Dark said, panting as well. **"I'm glad it's gone too. That thing was pretty tough."**

"Yeah." Sammy said, dropping to her knees. "But, thankfully, I defeated it. Now, where's that Visor?"

" **Maybe it's under the Dark Water."** Dark suggested.

"But" Sammy said. "I can't go in there. I have no protection against it. It would drain my energy."

" _ **She's right."**_ Kira said. _**"The Dark Water is too strong, even for me."**_

"Yeah." Sammy said. "So, I guess we look for the Visor in another part of the room."

" **Though, something bothers me."** Dark said.

"What's that?" Sammy asked.

" **That seemed too easy."** Dark said.

"Don't jynx this, please.' Sammy said. "I already had to have Kira block my emotions so I could fight that thing."

" _ **Yeah.'**_ Kira said. _**"Pretty bad to be scared of bugs here. I don't think you'll need it any more. Plus, it's not good to block them too much. Just relax so we can find that Visor."**_

" **Wait"** Dark said. **"If you're scared of bugs, how come the larva didn't scare you like the adult would have?"**

"I didn't think it was a bug." Sammy said. "It looked like that thing from that movie Samus and I watched. You know, the one that bursts out of people's chests."

" **That seems like it would be scarier."** Dark said.

"Not to me." Sammy said.

" **To each their own."** Dark said, shrugging.

"Yeah." Sammy said. She activated her Scan Visor, scanning the room.

"I don't see the Visor.' She said. "Either my Scan Visor's not picking it up or it's just not there."

" **Maybe it really is under the Dark Water."** Dark said.

"I hope not." Sammy said, sighing as she took a deep breath, preparing to jump into the Dark Water.

However, something stopped her from doing so: there was an intense bubbling from the Dark Water. At first it was a gentle bubble, like someone letting out their breath from underwater. Then it became like a boil. Then, it was like a bunch of explosions in the water, all going off at once.

The Dark Water exploded open, a creature of Dark energy emerging. Sammy stared at it, her eyes constricting as she realized what it was: it was Chykka. But, there was something different about the dragonfly creature this time. It exuded a powerful Dark aura. Waves of Darkness practically poured off of it, blanketing the area. Its body had turned a darker blue and its sensitive bulb had regrown, it being the same size as it would normally be instead of large and swolen.

"H-h-how?' Sammy asked, backing up. "How is it still alive? It should have drowned."

" **That thing's tough."** Dark said. **"But, there's one obvious flaw to it: it's mostly Dark energy. Your Light Beam should have tremendous effect on it."**

"You're right." Sammy said, thinking. She activated her Light Beam, charging up a shot.

Chykka, or better yet, Dark Chykka, roared at her, rushing forward with what looked like a stinger and jabbing it for Sammy.

Sammy dodged, barely missing the stinger as she turned and fired her blast at Dark Chykka, hitting it square in the face.

Chykka roared, flying toward Sammy once again, summoning Chykklets, miniature versions of itself, which all rushed for Sammy.

" **Now'd be a good time to use your Ultra Missile."** Dark said.

"Yeah." Sammy said, charging up a Super Missile and removing the Stabilizer. The Ultra Missile emerged, Sammy taking aim at Dark Chykka and firing.

The Ultra Missile went straight for Dark Chykka, striking it directly in the middle of its body. The shockwave from the Ultra Missile spread out, striking all the Chykklets as well as knocking Sammy over, almost into the Dark Water. She was ready for the shockwave this time, tensing up so as to resist it.

Dark Chykka, having taken the Ultra Missile directly as well as suffering from the immense shockwave of it, shrieked in intense pain, a large hold in its chest and dark purple blood coming from the wound, dripping into the Dark Water.

However, Dark Chykka was far from dead. It inhaled a deep breath, firing a powerful Dark Blast that struck Sammy square in the chest. Sammy was knocked into the Dark Water, sinking to the bottom as she began to writhe in the pain from the effects of the Dark Water.

Up above the Dark Water, Dark Chykka searched for the sign of Sammy's emergence from the purple liquid. It charged up another Dark Blast, prepared to fire it once Sammy emerged. However, something else emerged from the Dark Water that wasn't Sammy, but something else.

It was Kira. The powerful girl leapt from the Dark Water, firing a blast of Phazon that countered Dark Chykka's Dark Blast. She made it onto the platform, standing and summoning Phazon energy to her fists.

Dark Chykka rushed forward with its stinger once again, but Kira dodged, leaping up to its wings. Instead of firing blasts of them, she ripped them off one by one, Dark Chykka shrieking in pure agony.

As Dark Chykka fell to the ground, Kira punched a hole in its neck, pulsing Phazon through the hole. Dark Chykka shrieked more, eventually exploding into pieces.

Kira fell to her knees, panting as she shifted back to Sammy, still in her Dark Suit.

" _ **That"**_ she said, Sammy sweating behind her helmet. _**"Was painful. Let's not ever have to do that again."**_

"at least not until you get your Suited form back." Sammy said.

" _ **Yeah.'**_ Kira said, chuckling. _**"Hey, look, the Dark Water's draining."**_

They looked to see that the Dark Water had drained, revealing a Visor looking object. Sammy crawled down to it, scanning it.

"Dark Visor." The Scan Visor said. "Able to see things that are cloaked or in opposite dimension. Cannot allow interaction, but does reveal."

"Cool." Sammy said, touching the Visor and allowing it to integrate. After she did that, she passed out, a dark goop enveloping her.

* * *

Man, that was a rush. Well, she has the Visor and she can use it. But, now she's passed out. Will she wake up soon? Find out soon.


	28. Echoes Part Seventeen: The Dark Visor

Chapter Twenty Eight: Echoes Part Seventeen: The Dark Visor

" _Where am I?"_ Sammy asked, slowly blinking her eyes open. She was still pretty groggy from passing out.

" **You are near the Temple."** The Ing near her said. **"We have transported you here so that you can recover from your battle with Chykka."**

"That thing was scary." Sammy said groggily.

" **You have passed your test magnificently."** The Ing said. **"You will require a new battle suit however."**

"Why?" Sammy asked.

" **Your battle suit had become heavily damaged by the Dark Water."** The Ing said. **"You must now gather power to repair it."**

"How?" Sammy asked.

" **Enter the Temple."** The Ing said, looking towards the area. **"Inside, you will find the energy you need."**

"But" Sammy said. "If I take from the Controller, won't it kill the planet?"

" **You will not be taking a tremendous amount."** The Ing said. **"Your battle suit will destroy itself if it intakes too much. However, by absorbing a little, you will be able to repair your suit."**

"Okay." Sammy said, nodding. "So long as it keeps the planet stable."

" **Hurry."** The Ing said. **"You haven't much time."**

"Right." Sammy said, recovering from her grogginess and running into the Temple.

Inside, she saw a huge room full of empty space. Looking around, she saw the door at the highest point of the room.

" _How am I supposed to get up there?"_ she asked herself.

" _ **Look through your Dark Visor."**_ Kira suggested.

"My what?" Sammy asked before realization hit her. "Oh, right. That thing I got before I went unconscious."

Sammy activated her Dark Visor, the world around her beginning to look like a black and white film. However, there were some platforms ascending up to the door that were shaded in red. The thing that surprised Sammy was that they weren't visible to her earlier.

"Whoa.' She said, looking at them. "What's with the platforms?"

" **They seemed to appear due to the Visor."** Dark said, intrigued as well. **"This might come in handy."**

"Yeah." Sammy said. She jumped on one to test it. It held her weight surprisingly and she jumped up and down on it just to be sure. Confirming that it was secure, she jumped up to the next platform, finding it to be just as steady. She carefully mad her way up the entire set of platforms, carefully making her jumps.

Once at the top, she opened the door, entering the room ahead of her, prepared for the challenges.

"It should be straight ahead, right?" she asked, looking down the hallway. She moved forward, the path suddenly swarming with nonpossessed enemies (enemies that were native to Dark Aether, but weren't possessed by Ing).

"Should we attack them or make a run for it?" Sammy asked.

" **Let's fight in case they give chase."** Dark said. **"That's our best bet for survival."**

"Right." Sammy said, nodding as she charged up a Charge Beam and fired onto an enemy. The enemy exploded, Sammy rushing forward and firing upon the rest of the room as she ran through.

Once she'd made it to the other side, she stopped, panting at her efforts. The effects of Dark Aether were ignorable now, but if she heavily exerted herself too much, it could get to her much quicker.

Sammy opened the door, seeing a strange device. She activated her Scan Visor to determine what the device was.

"Maru Mari Bomb Slot." The Scan Visor responded. "Activated with a Maru Mari Bomb. Effects vary, however, results are the same."

"Okay." Sammy said, shifting into her Maru Mari. She used her Maru Mari Bombs to boost herself up into the slot. Once she was in the slot, she activated her Maru Mari Bomb. The Bomb activated the slot, the slot rotating and opening a small slot just big enough for her Maru Mari to roll through.

Once through, she stood up, stretching her limbs as she looked around.

"This doesn't look like the Controller room." She said.

" **I think it's leading to that room."** Dark said.

"Ah.' Sammy said. "Well, I better get going then."

" _ **A good idea."**_ Kira said, nodding.

Sammy took off down the hall, running for the room that the Controller was housed in.

She reached a large door that was copper with black and white mixed in which blocked her path. She shot it, trying to open it, but, it wouldn't open.

"I can't open this door." She said. "None of my Beams work."

" **Maybe you need another Beam."** Dark said. **"This is a weird copper-black-white mix, so, you'll probably need another weapon."**

"Yeah." Sammy said. "But, where will I get one?"

" **Maybe try your Dark Visor again."** Dark said.

"I should try that." Sammy said. "It could come in handy."

She activated her Dark Visor, looking around the room. To her left, a door shaped object that she hadn't seen before she turned on the Visor lit up red. Sammy walked closer to it, shooting it with her Normal Beam.

The door opened, allowing her access. The tunnel the door opened into led her around the big door, opening to an area housing the energy Controller.

"WE made it." Sammy said, smiling. "We got to the Energy Controller."

" **Now all you have to do is heal."** Dark said.

" _ **If only it were that simple."**_ Kira said.

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked. "I just have to take energy from the Controller and my suit will heal itself."

" _ **It isn't that simple, Sammy."**_ Kira said. _**"Your suit was damaged in the Dark Water and in the fight with Chykka. It won't heal if this energy is introduced into it. It'll shatter."**_

"So" Sammy said, thinking. "The Ing lied?"

" _ **I don't think so."**_ Kira said. _**"I think it underestimated the damage to your suit."**_

"Oh." Sammy said. "Well, I have to try. If I don't, this planet is doomed."

" _ **I understand."**_ Kira said, nodding. _**"Do what you must."**_

Sammy nodded, plunging her Cannon arm into the slot. The energy began to transfer into her.

However, as it transferred into her, her Dark Suit began to crack. The glowing white cracks spread over the entire suit. After some time, the Dark Suit shattered, Sammy being flulng back into the wall.

* * *

Oh no! Sammy's Dark Suit has been destroyed! What's she gonna do about the environment? Will she be able to survive? Find out soon.


	29. Echoes Part Eighteen: The Light Suit

Chapter Twenty Nine: Echoes Part Eighteen: The Light Suit

"We made it." Sammy said, smiling. "We got to the Energy Controller."

" **Now all you have to do is heal."** Dark said.

" _ **If only it were that simple."**_ Kira said.

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked. "I just have to take energy from the Controller and my suit will heal itself."

" _ **It isn't that simple, Sammy."**_ Kira said. _**"Your suit was damaged in the Dark Water and in the fight with Chykka. It won't heal if this energy is introduced into it. It'll shatter."**_

"So" Sammy said, thinking. "The Ing lied?"

" _ **I don't think so."**_ Kira said. _**"I think it underestimated the damage to your suit."**_

"Oh." Sammy said. "Well, I have to try. If I don't, this planet is doomed."

" _ **I understand."**_ Kira said, nodding. _**"Do what you must."**_

Sammy nodded, plunging her Cannon arm into the slot. The energy began to transfer into her.

However, as it transferred into her, her Dark Suit began to crack. The glowing white cracks spread over the entire suit. After some time, the Dark Suit shattered, Sammy being flung back into the wall.

Sammy gasped for air, clutching at her throat as her now burning lungs inhaled the near toxic Dark Aether air.

" **Sammy!"** Dark exclaimed, unable to help her. **"Please don't die!"**

" _ **She's not conscious enough for me to switch places with her."**_ Kira said, panicked slightly. _**"If she dies, this was all for nothing."**_

" **Right."** Dark said. **"What do we do?"**

" _ **WE've got to get her air and out of this environment."**_ Kira said. _**"But, we can't take control unless she lets us. She's too distracted to let us. Before, when she was unaware of us, it was one thing, but now, we can't."**_

" **Great."** Dark said. **"I guess we just wait till something happens."**

" _ **Wait"**_ Kira said, noticing something. _**"What's that?"**_

Sammy's chest had begun to glow as the girl was still writhing. The glow surrounded her entire body as she lay still, unconscious and unmoving.

The light stopped glowing as Sammy began to levitate into the air, her arms now outstretched and her head limp as she was rotated into a standing position. Her head was thrown back as energy identical to the energy from the Controller began to surround her again, exploding off of her, then coming straight back and surrounding her body as it began to take a shape. It was a very familiar shape that Sammy was by now well accustomed to.

She was dressed in a battle suit like she was before her Dark Suit exploded. However, this battle suit was different than her Dark Suit.

This Suit was a very light grey, almost the opposite of her Dark Suit. It was also smoother and less metallic looking as compared to her Dark Suit. Her chest area had white lights in it, which generated energy, the same energy as the one from the Controller. Her knees had large spikes as plating. They looked sharp enough to impale a person on. Her shoulder pieces were also a little larger, but it could be argued that it was because they were more rounded. Her Blaster arm was also larger as well, seemingly much more powerful. Her Visor was also a grey color, seeming nearly invisible.

"Wh-" Sammy asked, waking up groggily and slowly. "What is this? What happened to me? I thought I was—"

" **Seems you got an upgrade."** Dark said, looking at her new Suit, highly impressed. **"An, I'm liking it a lot."**

 _ **Check the Data Log for this."**_ Kira said, impressed as well. _**"It might have any data you require for the functionality of this Suit."**_

"Right." Sammy said, opening her equipment log. She scanned through the listings. Eventually, she found one marked Inventory. She opened it, selecting the one marked Suit. Her Suits came up on the marker. She touched the new one she didn't recognize.

"Light Suit." The data entry read. "A very powerful Suit made in the energy of the Aether Controller. Fully capable of resisting Dark Aether's atmosphere's toxic effects. Is twice as powerful as the crafted Dark Suit. It also is capable of resisting the damaging effects of Dark Water and Toxic Spores. It also has the capability to travel to the other energy Controllers."

"Wow.' Sammy said, impressed with her new Suit. "This thing's pretty cool. I like it."

" **It's impressive.'** Dark said. **"And, it's got a teleport feature."**

"Yeah." Sammy said, nodding. "That's pretty cool."

" _ **It looks like you can use this to enter some Dark Water if we ever come across it."**_ Kira said.

"That's a handy feature that I could have used when fighting Chykka." Sammy said, crossing her arms.

" **Definitely wouldn't have given us the scare it did."** Dark said.

"Yeah." Sammy said, shuddering. "I had no idea what was happening. I could see a strange place that looked like the old Pirate hideout, but different. I could see Ridley and that strange blonde woman doing some of those tests on us—"

At this Sammy curled into a ball, shuddering, her breathing quickened.

" **It's okay.'** Dark said. **"It's over. That was just your life flashing before your eyes because your body thought it was going to die."**

"Oh.' Sammy said. "Th-that's a bit of a relief."

" _ **How?"**_ Kira asked.

"Well" Sammy said. "If I only see that vision when I'm about to die, I won't have to see it that often, will I?"

" **Huh."** Dark said, impressed. **"That's actually an interesting way to look at it."**

"So" Sammy said. "What's the next thing we need to do?"

"The next thing I'd advise" U-Mos voice came from Sammy's head. "Would be to find the Keys to the Sky Temple."

" **That is a good move."** The Ing's voice came through. **"The Sky Keys are needed to remove the Phazon Meteor. The Luminoth speaks intelligently. However, you are lacking several useful tools."**

"What are they?" Sammy asked.

" **You will need an upgraded Beam, several other Beam upgrades, a new Visor, and Power Bombs."** The Ing said. **"I will locate their locations on your map. Be warned: you will be tested by Ing to receive several of these."**

"Understood." Sammy said as several dots flashed on her map, both in Light Aether and Dark Aether. She located the nearest one, rushing for it.

* * *

Oh good. She's fine. That's good. I wonder what item she'll get first. Find out soon.


	30. Echoes Part Nineteen: Power Bombs

Chapter Thirty: Echoes Part Nineteen: Power Bombs

" **So"** Dark asked. **"What's the first powerup you're getting?"**

"This one." Sammy said, pointing at the closest one on her map. The item looked like a hexagon that had a sort of chain looking object going around it. "I don't know what that is."

" **WE'll find out when we get there."** Dark said.

"Yeah." Sammy said. She arrived in front of the room with the item inside. She opened the door, stepping inside.

"Where is it?" she asked.

" **I'm not sure."** Dark said. **"Maybe look around some with your Dark Visor."**

" _ **Hold on.'**_ Kira said, pausing. _**'I sense something."**_

"What?" Sammy asked, pausing and tensing. "I…I can feel something, but it's faint."

" _ **It feels like…"**_ Kira said, just before a powerful looking Ing dropped down before them. This Ing, however, was in a humanlike shape, standing a head taller than Sammy.

" **So"** the Ing said, sizing Sammy up. **"You are the Chosen of the Ing? The Light bearing warrior that will save the planet?"**

"Chosen?" Sammy asked, Kira and Dark looking at her in surprise.

" **You don't know of the Chosen?"** the Ing asked. **"I thought I-Nor had told you."**

"I-Nor?" Sammy asked. "Was that the Ing that told me about the planet being destroyed if I take the energy from the energy Controllers?"

" **Yes.'** The Ing said. **"I am known as N-Ora, mate of I-Nor. I am the Guardian of the Nova Bombs, or as others call them: Power Bombs."**

"Power Bombs?" Sammy asked, interested.

" **Basically a mini nuke."** Dark said. **"Very few things can withstand it. Only certain powerful beings such as Desbrachians** (A/N: those are from Other M, encountered in the postgame mission (for those of you that have played, the Power Bomb hatches are actually Desbrachians hidden and will be engaged upon using a Power Bomb)) **and us can survive a Power Bomb blast."**

" _ **But, use them sparingly."**_ Kira said. _**"They have a cooldown, which is about five minutes. Not the best for combat, but it works like a charm."**_

"Alright.' Sammy said. "A whole five minute charging time for an attack is pretty abysmal in terms of usability."

" **Good thing is"** Dark said. **"They have a range of about thirty meters so you can take out a few long range opponents as well."**

"That's good." Sammy said, nodding. "So, N-Ora, how do I obtain the Power Bombs?"

" **You must endure this trial**. **"** N-Ora said, opening the door behind her to reveal a large crowd of Unpossessed Pirates, Super Zebesians (A/N: basically the most powerful kind of Zebesian, red in color). **"If you can defeat all of these Pirates, the Power Bombs are yours."**

"Okay." Sammy said, nodding as she entered the room. The Pirates all looked at her as she entered.

"It's D-SA id number K-2L." they said, charging blasts in their blaster hands. Sammy charged a blast in her Arm Cannon, leaping up and firing a Super Missile onto the ground.

The eruption of the Super Missile knocked over all the Pirates, killing all the ones within ten meters of the point of impact. The remaining ones, the number of them being about twenty, jumped up, firing blasts at Sammy.

Sammy dodged them all, firing her Dark Beam at them after she had Charged it.

The Beam hit several Pirates, obliterating them. She rushed to several others, punching them with her normal arm and kicking them.

"I wish I had a more powerful Beam." Sammy said, firing a Charge Beam with her Normal Beam and defeating a Pirate. "The Normal Beam just isn't powerful enough."

" _ **Gimme a bit."**_ Kira said. _**"I'll see if I can access some of the locked away settings and see if they put in a Plasma Beam or Ice Beam for us to use."**_

"Good idea." Sammy said, nodding. "See if I have Screw Attack or Speed Booster accessible as well. Those might come in handy."

" _ **On it."**_ Kira said, heading into the back of Sammy's mind.

Sammy continued fighting the Pirates, shooting Charge Beams and dodging their blasts.

She then charged up a Super Missile, removing the Stabilizer and unleashing an Ultra Missile with just over the power of the Super Missile, enough to access the Ultra Missile, but not enough to cause the ultimate Missile to devastate her Missile Ammo.

The Ultra Missile detonated, the weakened version (A/N: if you haven't figured it out, it gets more powerful the more Missiles consumed) erupting, still enough to kill the Pirates, but not enough to damage Sammy much.

" **That was impressive."** N-Ora said, entering the room. **"You are incredible. I must admit, I doubted your skill when you first appeared before me, but now, I have no doubt of you."**

"Th-thanks." Sammy said, smiling. "So, where is the Power Bomb? I need it to finish this. At least, that's what your mate said."

" **Correct."** N-Ora said, nodding. **"Here is the weapon which you seek."**

N-Ora held an object to Sammy that looked like the design on her map. Sammy looked at the object, activating her Scan Visor.

"Power Bombs.' The Scan Visor read. "Powerful upgrade to Maru Mari Bombs. Capable of destroying structures made of Bendezium. However, it requires a cooldown of five minutes in between uses."

Sammy touched the powerup, the Power Bombs integrating into her system.

"That's pretty cool." Sammy said, impressed. "So, do you know how to obtain the Keys to the Sky Temple?"

" **You must locate their pouches with your Dark Visor."** N-Ora said. **"Then you must destroy them, gaining access to them."**

"Okay." Sammy said, nodding in understanding. "Thanks."

" **You are welcome."** N-Ora said, bowing to Sammy as she exited the room.

"So" Sammy said to Dark (Kira was still in the back of Sammy's mind). "We got our Power Bombs. Let's go obtain those Keys."

" **Right.'** Dark said, nodding. **"Let's go. I wonder if Kira's found anything yet."**

"I hope she hurries.' Sammy said. "We might need her if we run into any more trouble."

" **Worst case scenario"** Dark said. **"You have to use a Power Bomb."**

"True." Sammy said, nodding. "Well, let's go then."

Sammy ran out of the room, heading to her next powerup.

* * *

So, Sammy's got Power Bombs. Cool. Hope she can put 'em to good use. Will she find the Keys? Find out soon.


	31. Echoes Part Twenty: The First Sky Key

Chapter Thirty One: Echoes Part Twenty: The First Sky Key

"So" Sammy said. "What's the next item on our list?"

" **This one here.'** Dark said, pointing to an item. **"It looks like it's a Beam upgrade."**

"Cool.' Sammy said. "Well, let's go get it."

Sammy walked towards the room the Beam upgrade was in. Upon arriving, she saw that the room was sealed with a door very similar to the one that blocked her off from the Controller.

"Darn." Sammy said. "This door's blocking me off. I can't get in there."

" **Maybe scan the walls with your Visors.'** Dark said. **"There may be an alternative route."**

"That's not a bad idea." Sammy said, activating her Scan Visor. She looked around the area around the door, the Scan Visor picking up a certain section.

"Structure weak." It read. "Bendezium in structure is weakened. Severe impact could shatter it."

"Hmm." Sammy said. "Now, what do I have that destroys Bendezium?"

" **I think your Power Bombs can destroy Bendezium."** Dark said.

"Oh yeah." Sammy said. "Thanks, Dark.'

" **Welcome."** The suited entity said, chuckling.

"By the way" Sammy said, shifting into her Maru Mari. "Are you able to take off that helmet?"

" **Why do you ask?"** Dark asked.

"Well" Sammy said, thinking. "I've always been kinda curious what was under your helmet. Do you have a face or are you like the manifestation of me in my Suit?"

" **Well"** Dark said. **"How about you shift out of Maru Mari so you can concentrate on one thing and I will."**

"Let me destroy this wall first.' Sammy said. She concentrated her energy into a Maru Mari Bomb, the Bomb holding a lot of power. Once she was done, she used her Boost Jump, jumping as the Power Bomb dropped, sitting there for a few seconds and then exploding.

The explosion moved past Sammy, not harming her, but decimating the area around her. When the blast subsided, Sammy stood up, looking at the section of the wall that had Bendezium in it. The section of the wall was obliterated, giving Sammy access to the room.

She walked in, arming her Blaster Arm with a Charge Beam. Once she stepped inside the room, rocks fell from the ceiling. Sammy dove out of the way, but the rocks blocked off the entrance to the room she had just used.

"That's a problem." Sammy said. "Hopefully, this Beam Upgrade will help me to be able to escape this room."

" **It might."** Dark said. **"Maybe it'll open that door."**

"Hopefully." Sammy said. "Let's see."

Sammy saw the pedestal in the center of the room. It held something similar to the Dark and Light Blasters, but different. Sammy activated her Scan Visor, scanning the object.

"Annihilator Beam Blaster" the Scan Visor said. "A Beam of Luminoth design. Fires a Beam of Dark _and_ Light energy combined into antimatter, which cancels out time and space. It can also open doors sealed with Dual energy (shown as a copper door with black and white energy running through it). This blaster is extra effective against beings from Light Aether _and_ Dark Aether. This beam requires time to recharge and if a large amount is used, the Beam will not fire. However, a charge may be used in the recharge state to fire a normal Beam (a precaution devised in case one needed to open a portal or door). A Charged Beam can be used normally for a more powerful shot, however, it consumes more of the allotted energy. There are places where the energy capacity can be increased, however, these places are difficult to find and aren't on any map due to currency. A powerful upgrade is elsewhere and may be used if equipped."

"That's pretty cool." Sammy said, impressed. "I guess this could help if I need to fight a bunch of different foes that are both Light and Dark."

" **Yeah."** Dark said. **"And, it can open that door. But, I can sense something else in here, so, we should stay for a second."**

"Okay." Sammy said. "I think my Dark Visor could come in handy here."

" **Yeah."** Dark said.

"By the way" Sammy said. "Could you take off your helmet if you can now?"

" **Sure."** Dark said, pulling off her helmet.

Dark had grey hair that was close to white. Her skin was near the same shade and she had black colored eyes.

"Woah." Sammy said. "Cool. Kind of the opposite of what I expected, but still pretty cool."

" **Thanks.'** Dark said, putting her helmet back on. **"But, let's focus more on this mission. We can talk for fun later."**

"Right." Sammy said, nodding. She activated her Annihilator Beam, which opened her arm cannon to turn grey and charge a black beam outlined with white.

"Woah.' Sammy said, amazed. "That's pretty cool."

" **Yeah."** Dark said. **"But, let's use it already and get what's in this room and get out."**

"Right." Sammy said, activating her Dark Visor. The room turned grey as she began to look around. She looked up, seeing a strange, round object that was floating above her. It was illuminated red by her Dark Visor.

"what is that?" Sammy asked.

" **I don't know."** Dark said. **"But, you should shoot it. With your Normal Beam so you don't use up Dark or Light Ammo."**

"Right." Sammy said, shooting the pouch like object. A small round object fell out of it, landing on the ground.

Sammy turned off the Dark Visor, looking at the object. It looked like a Dark Temple Key, but it was blue where the Dark Temple Keys were red. Sammy activated her Scan Visor to further analyze the Key looking object.

"Sky Temple Key.' The Scan Visor read. "A Key that opens the door to the Sky Temple. It is one of a set of twelve. Carried in Dark Pouches for storage."

"Cool." Sammy said, touching the Key, the Key integrating itself into her. "Now we have the first Key."

" **Perfect.'** Dark said, grinning. **"Now, let's go get the others."**

"Yeah.' Sammy said, activating the Annihilator Beam and shooting open the door and exiting the room, searching for the other Keys and powerups she'd need.

* * *

So, she's got the first Sky Temple Key. Nice. And, to top it off, she grabbed the Annihilator Beam. Cool. What happens next? Find out soon.


	32. Echoes Part Twenty One: Screw Attack

Chapter Thirty Two: Echoes Part Twenty One: Screw Attack

Kira walked through the halls of the innards of the mind of her body. She was looking for something, but she didn't know where it was. She stopped, pausing to think about where she was going.

" _ **Now, where was it?"**_ She thought. _**"It's around here somewhere. I can't believe I forgot where that was. Ugh."**_

Kira came upon a room sealed off with a simple door. She opened it, walking in. Once inside, she walked over to a computer that was there. She accessed it, typing in a few commands and nodding as she left, returning to the other two.

 _With Sammy_

Sammy ran down the hall, heading towards the next dot on her map. Reaching the room it was adjacent to, she opened the door, stepping in.

Inside, she was greeted by Pirates that swarmed her. She curled up into her Maru Mari, detonating a Power Bomb. The Pirates around her were decimated, none surviving.

A panel in the wall slid away, revealing a strange looking object.

"What's that?" Sammy asked.

" **No clue.'** Dark said, shrugging. **"Maybe your Scan Visor would know."**

"Oh yeah." Sammy said, remembering as she activated her Scan Visor. "Why do I keep forgetting that I have that?"

"Screw Attack." The Scan Visor read. "An advanced movement system that can shred through armor and creatures like butter. Can be combined with the Space Jump Boots for traversing over large gaps."

"Awesome!" Sammy exclaimed, touching the Screw Attack. "Samus was telling me about this! IT's soo cool. Let's take it for a spin!"

" **Do you know of any place to use it?"** Dark asked.

"Nope." Sammy said, shrugging. "But, I'll bet we can find one if we look hard enough.'

" **You're probably right.'** Dark said.

" _ **So"**_ Kira said, returning. _**"What new item did we get this time?"**_

"Screw Attack.' Sammy said, grinning. "I'm gonna go try it out.'

" _ **Cool."**_ Kira said. _**"So, how many Keys do we have?"**_

"One.' Sammy said. "But, I also got the Power Bombs."

" _ **Nice."**_ Kira said, nodding. _**"I'm pretty sure we can find a use for those on this adventure."**_

"Yep." Sammy said, grinning. "I already used it to get my Annihilator Beam."

" _ **Annihilator Beam?"**_ Kira asked.

"It shoots Dark and Light energy to make Antimatter." Sammy said. "It's pretty awesome."

" _ **Cool."**_ Kira said, nodding.

"So, now" Sammy said, checking her map once again. "WE're looking for this next item. That way, we can find the rest of the Sky Keys."

" _ **That's smart thinking."**_ Kira said.

"Yep." Sammy said, exiting the room and walking to her left. The long hallway in front of her stretched for a while, Sammy wishing she had the Speed Booster as well as the Screw Attack.

As she ran down the hallway, the hallway crumbled beneath her, Sammy jumping backwards.

"That was close.' Sammy said, panting.

" **Yeah."** Dark said. **"Too close. Well, now you can't traverse here."**

"Oh yes, I can." Sammy said, grinning. She activated her Screw Attack, the jet thrusters on her suit as well as part of the outline glowing orange.

Sammy backed up, taking a running leap and somersaulting to use her Screw Attack. Once she'd landed on the ledge, she dropped to her knees, pulling off her helmet and taking deep breaths.

" **You okay there?"** Dark asked.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Sammy said, her cheeks puffing up as the contents of her stomach emptied onto the ground.

" _ **Huh."**_ Kira said. _**"I'm pretty sure Samus doesn't have this problem."**_

"I think I need a soda." Sammy said, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

" **Maybe you should head back to Light Aether."** Dark suggested.

"I agree with *vomit* that.' Sammy said, vomiting again. She panted, wiping her mouth and standing up shakily.

She walked a few corridors down to find a portal to Light Aether. She shot her Light Beam at the Portal, activating it. She walked in, emerging in Light Ather.

"Oh, this atmosphere feels good." She said, falling on her back and lying there for a few minutes.

" **You okay?"** Dark asked.

"I will be" Sammy said, panting. "In a few minutes."

" **Good."** Dark said, nodding. **"Just rest. Who knew that the Screw Attack was so dizzying like that?"**

"I didn't.' Sammy moaned.

" **Clearly."** Dark said. **"So, what now?"**

" _ **Clearly"**_ Kira said. _**"WE wait for her to recover and then we go find the other Keys."**_

" **Right."** Dark said, nodding.

"I" Sammy said, panting. "I think I'm good. I think the nausea's over."

Sammy stood up, shakily and from her knees. She walked into the next corridor, looking around.

"This place looks pretty suspicious." She said, thinking.

" **Yeah."** Dark said. **"Very."**

"There's gotta be something secret here." Sammy said.

" _ **Try your Scan Visor.'**_ Kira suggested.

"Hmm.' Sammy said, activating her Scan Visor. However, the Scan came back without results.

"Odd." Sammy said. "Maybe I should try the Dark Visor."

Upon using the Dark Visor, Sammy was greeted with a strange red object. She shot it, the object opening up to reveal a platform that led up to an enclave in the ceiling. She jumped on it, letting it take her to the ceiling.

Once in the enclave, she noticed that there was nothing. Switching to her Dark Visor, she revealed that there was a very strange pouch, just like the other one she'd seen. She charged up her Normal Beam, firing it at the pouch. The pouch exploded, revealing another Key like in the other Pouch. She picked it up, it integrating as well.

"Yes!" she shouted, pumping her fist. "I got another Key!"

" **Yep."** Dark said. **"We only need like ten more."**

"Don't ruin the moment." Sammy said, sticking her tongue out at Dark.

" **Alright.'** Dark said, snickering. **"Not like you didn't ruin it already with throwing up."**

"Hey." Sammy said, crossing her arms, looking away from Dark. "I said I couldn't help it."

" _ **Can it you two."**_ Kira said. _**"We got ten more Keys to find, so, let's get to it."**_

" **R** i **g** h **t**. **"** They said, Sammy rushing off down the corridor to the next.

* * *

So, she's got the Screw Attack. And, two Keys as well. Nice. Well, except for the sickness. That's gotta suck since she's probably gonna have to use that again in the near future XP. what happens next? Find out soon.


	33. Echoes Part Twenty Two: Phazon

Chapter Thirty Three: Echoes Part Twenty Two: Phazon

"So" Sammy asked. "How many Keys do we have?"

" **We have seven currently.'** Dark said. (A/N: I skipped a little for the sake of keeping it from being repetitive—don't worry, she didn't pick up any powerups along the way.)

"That's pretty good." Sammy said, nodding. "I think that the next one's up here."

" _ **Really?"**_ Kira asked. _**"What makes you say that? It's not on your map."**_

"just a hunch." Sammy said. "I can feel something strange and I think that it might be the Key."

" _ **okay.'**_ Kira said, not so sure. She could sense something, but she didn't think it was a Key. She didn't distrust Sammy. She was an amateur at her full capabilities after all.

Sammy came to a door that required her Annihilator Beam. She shot the Beam, the door opening. She stepped inside, looking around curiously.

"Where is it?" She asked. She switched to both her Scan Visor and her Dark Visor, but both came to her with nothing. "I can't see it anywhere."

" **Maybe your senses are acting up."** Dark said. **"You are new to that after all. Plus, I don't think we feel Keys."**

"Well" Sammy said. "I felt something significant to me, so I figured it might be the Keys."

" _ **But, you haven't felt a Key this entire time.'**_ Kira said. _**"What makes you think that this time it is a Key?"**_

"I could be wrong.' Sammy said.

" _ **Don't worry.'**_ Kira said, patting Sammy's shoulder. _**"It took me a while to get this down pat too."**_

Sammy seemed a little amused by this, nodding as she walked up to the wall at the other side of the room.

"There's something strange about this wall." She said, knocking on it.

" **What do you mean?"** Dark asked. **"Your scan Visor didn't pick anything up."**

"I don't know.' Sammy said. "But, there's something about this wall. There's something… I can't place it, but, it's got some strange feel to it."

" _ **hmm.'**_ Kira said, scanning the wall herself. _**"There's small traces of Phazon seeping into the wall. Seems your ability to sense your own life force is becoming stronger. There must be Phazon beyond the wall. But, how are you going to get it?"**_

"I think this'll work." Sammy said, shifting into her Maru Mari, dropping a Maru Mari Bomb on the wall. The wall crumbled a little to reveal a strange blue substance that was pooled on the ground in a large puddle.

" _ **That's Phazon."**_ Kira said, eyes widening slightly. _**"If you absorb that, you'll become more powerful."**_

"Cool.' Sammy said. She rolled over it in her Maru Mari. It shrank, being absorbed into her body. Sammy's eyes flashed blue, glowing for a second. Her 'veins' in her suit flashed blue as well, it reacting to the Phazon being taken into it.

Sammy then rolled out of the hole, standing up. She struck a powerup pose, her dark blue aura flashing. Her suit dissipated as her dark blue hair rose upwards like in a breeze. A yell escaped her mouth as her power rose immensely. The room shook and dust fell from the ceiling. From where they were, both U-Mos and the Ing looked toward where it was.

" _ **What is happening to her?"**_ they asked. _**"That power is incredible.'**_

 _With Sammy_

Sammy was still screaming, her body and hair flashing.

" **What's going on?!"** Dark exclaimed.

" _ **I don't know."**_ Kira said, getting a little worried. _**"I've never had this happen before. Usually when I get Phazon, it's just a simple intake. Sammy's practically going Super Saiyan (and, there's my obligatory Dragon Ball Z reference XP)."**_

" **What's gonna happen to her?"** Dark asked.

" _ **I don't know."**_ Kira said. _**"But, her power level's rising beyond my Unsuited Form's power. I'm not sure how much more she's going to be able to handle."**_

Sammy continued yelling, an explosion of dark blue light bursting off of her as she stood in the warrior's pose. However, something was different about her.

Her hair was silver, moving like in a breeze still. Her eyes were blood red, flashing powerfully.

" _ **What the hell is that?!"**_ Kira exclaimed. _**"This isn't supposed to happen!"**_

" **She's pretty tough looking.'** Dark said.

But, just as suddenly as Sammy had stood there in her new form, she collapsed into unconsciousness, her body reverting to its normal colors.

" **Seems she can't handle that.'** Dark said, looking at Sammy. **"But, damn was it powerful."**

" _ **Yeah."**_ Kira said. _**"But, why did she react like that?"**_

" **Didn't she react similarly when she was injected with that Phazon from Ridley?"** Dark asked.

" _ **No."**_ Kira said. _**"That only sped up her access of her Phazon powers. IT didn't transform her into a different looking being."**_

" **Well"** Dark said. **"It's still unexplained."**

" _ **I know.'**_ Kira said. _**"But, standing here, talking about it really doesn't help us get her help."**_

At that moment, Sammy stirred, blinking her eyes open. She looked up at Kira and Dark, confused.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked, putting a hand to her head, which was suddenly throbbing.

" **You mean, you don't remember?"** Dark asked, confused.

"No.' Sammy said. "I remember entering the Phazon, but that's it."

" _ **Nothing happened.'**_ Kira said. _**"You just passed out from too much on your first time is all. In a few days or so, you'll be able to absorb any quantity of Phazon. Hell, maybe even a planet of Phazon."**_

"There's not that much Phazon in one place, is there?" Sammy asked.

" **There may be."** Dark said, shrugging. **"You never know."**

"Yeah." Sammy said. "So, what now?"

" **We should find the next Key."** Dark said.

"Allright." Sammy said, nodding. She rushed out of the room and out into the hallway she'd entered from. She looked around for a new door to enter.

" **Should we head back to Light Aether?"** Dark asked. **"There may be more clues there or even a Key or two."**

"That sounds like a good idea.' Sammy said, nodding. She located a portal, shooting it with her Light Beam, entering it, the portal closing behind her.

* * *

huh. WEll, that's interesting. What happens next? Find out soon.


	34. Echoes Part Twenty Three: Larva

Chapter Thirty Four: Echoes Part Twenty Three: Larva

"This doesn't look like any area we've encountered before." Sammy said, looking around. "Does the map say anything about it?"

" **It says 'Pirate Breeding Sector'."** Dark said. **"Apparently, the Space Pirates were working on some experiments. What could they be working on?"**

" _ **What else?"**_ Kira asked, shrugging. _**"Metroids."**_

"Metroids?"Sammy asked.

" _ **They're beings of energy stealing capabilities."**_ Kira said. _**"Easily the most dangerous species in the universe and the only predator to the X. Indestructible to all conventional weaponry."**_

"Woah." Sammy said. "Are they those jellyfish looking things Samus had a picture of in her room?"

" _ **Yeah.'**_ Kira said. _**"Those are the Metroids."**_

"So" Sammy asked. "Is there a way to fight them?"

" _ **Freeze them."**_ Kira said. _**"I managed to activate your Ice Beam. Use that if you see one. Unless it… never mind."**_

"It what?" Sammy asked.

" _ **Nothing."**_ Kira said. _**"You shouldn't have to worry about it."**_

Suddenly, a flash happened in Sammy's mind. She dropped to her knees, clutching her head.

 _Flash_

"Come on, Arufa." She said, holding out her small hands to the little jellyfish like creature. The creature let out a little squee as it floated over to her, floating above her hand. It began to circle around her, squealing as she giggled, eventually catching it and stroking it. She planted a little kiss on its form, smiling as she lay back with it, Arufa landing on her chest and squealing once more before it nuzzled up to her.

 _Present time_

"What was that?" Sammy asked as her headache diminished, leaving her conscious. "Was that… one of our memories?"

" _ **I"**_ Kira said, stopping before she said anything else. _**"We should be careful. We don't know what's ahead of us in here."**_

"Got it." Sammy said. "Should either of you two take the lead?"

" _ **You should be fine."**_ Kira said. _**"Unless I feel it's too dangerous, I'll let you handle it."**_

"O-okay." Sammy said, nodding nervously. "You okay, Kira?"

" _ **I-I'm fine."**_ Kira said, lost in her own thoughts. _**"Just focus on the mission."**_

"Got it." Sammy said, nodding as she began to walk through the base.

 _Later_

"Look at these notes." Sammy said, scanning them with her Scan Visor so they could be read later.

"Pirate's Log ID: Six Twenty." The Scan Visor read. "Research into the development of the Metroid species is proving to be strenuous. The atmosphere of the planet Aether proves to be hostile and is completely unlike that of SR388. Development through the life cycle of the Metroid will be a challenge."

"Pirate's Log ID: Six Thirty." The Visor read another one. "Success has been reached in the department of creating an environment similar to that of SR388. The Metroids are reacting positively to it. Most have already reached Alpha Stage. Containment has already begun development to contain stage two and above Metroids. Hostility beginning to show. MB is getting aid in the matter. Hopefully, an incident like that of the Super Metroid will not be repeated."

"What's the Alpha Stage?" Sammy asked.

" _ **Pray you never find out."**_ Kira said.

"O-okay." Sammy said. "Well, that's the end of the logs. Maybe we'll find some more later."

" _ **Right."**_ Kira said, nodding. _**"Be careful though. I don't want to face any Alpha… or an Omega."**_

"O-Omega?" Sammy asked, feeling the fear in Kira's voice. Knowing Kira was afraid of something only made Sammy even more nervous.

" **Let's just keep going.'** Dark said. **"I'd prefer not to be here if any Pirates are here."**

" _ **Pirates are the least of our worries."**_ Kira said.

"Let's go." Sammy said, walking forward. Eventually, she entered a room that was completely empty… save for two things: a corpse and a green jellyfish like creature, red orbs inside of its exterior, most likely its eyes. It had several tooth looking objects jutting out from under it. Its underside was filled with teeth, which were all sharp. Its overall size was about two feet wide.

Sammy activated her Scan Visor, scanning the creature.

"Corpse." The Scan Visor said. "Appears to be Space Pirate. Signs of Metroid drain present."

"Metroid." The Scan Visor said, scanning the jelly like creature. "A creature known for energy siphoning. It latches onto its prey and drains it of its energy. No creature is higher on the predatory ladder than the Metroid. This specimen is in the Larval stage."

"L-l-larval stage?" Sammy asked, taking a step back. "Those things get bigger?"

" _ **No.'**_ Kira said. _**"Well, yes, but not in the way you're thinking. Metroids**_ _ **EVOLVE.**_ _ **"**_

"S-so" Sammy said. "This thing can get more powerful?"

" _ **Yes.'**_ Kira said. _**"Now, use your Ice Beam."**_

"O-okay." Sammy said, activating her Ice Beam, aiming at the creature, which had noticed her. It charged at her, Sammy being unable to get a shot off. It latched onto her, sucking out her life energy. Sammy screamed in pain, struggling in vain.

" _ **Get into your Maru Mari!"**_ Kira exclaimed, panicked.

Sammy did so, still feeling the effects.

" _ **Use a Power Bomb!"**_ Kira practically shouted. Sammy activated the Power Bomb, the powerful device exploding, forcing the Metroid off of Sammy. Sammy quickly rolled away, disengaging her Maru Mari as she fired an Ice Beam at the Metroid. The Beam hit the Metroid dead center, freezing it and causing it to drop to the ground.

" _ **Use a Super Missile!"**_ Kira said, Sammy nodding as she charged up the powerful Missile. The Metroid was beginning to thaw at this point, Sammy releasing the Super Missile just before it thawed. The Metroid was blown into icy chunks, which evaporated into dust.

Sammy dropped to her knees, another flash coming.

 _Flash_

"Arufa, you're getting so big!" She said, wrapping her arms as far as she could around the small creature. It was much bigger now and she couldn't even get her arms around it. "You used to be so small I could hold you in my hand. Now I can't even get my arms around you. But, you're still my little cutie."

Arufa squealed in delight as she hugged him, enjoying her company. She giggled, rubbing him slightly.

Suddenly, Arufa gave a strange squeal. She looked at him in worry.

"Arufa?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

Arufa squealed again, landing on the ground. She watched in horror as Arufa's body cracked before breaking open.

 _Present time_

"That" Sammy said, shuddering. "Was intense."

" _ **I feel it's only begun."**_ Kira said as Sammy looked at the door. _**"Best head through the door. I hope there's only Larval stage Metroids in there."**_

"Me too." Sammy said, nodding. "Hopefully, we won't run out of Missiles."

" _ **You can regain them.'**_ Kira said. _**"I know a secret trick I refer to as Concentration. It can restore your Missiles and some of your energy, but it tires you out and can't bring back but a little energy. I doubt you'd be able to use it for Energy though. Just Missiles."**_

"Okay." Sammy said, nodding as she walked through the door.

* * *

Seems like they've found something interesting. I wonder what will happen. And, what were those flashes? Find out soon.

So, I got the idea for this little arc within an arc from my playthrough of AM2R, which if you don't know is a remake of Metroid II: Return of Samus (And a pretty damn good one at that). If you've played either that or the original MEtroid II, you know where I might be going with this XP.


	35. Echoes Part Twenty Four: Alpha

Chapter Thirty Five: Echoes Part Twenty Four: Alpha

"I'm surprised there haven't been any more Metroids." Sammy said.

" **They may be in separate rooms to prevent them from becoming more powerful than they need to be."** Dark said.

"That makes sense." Sammy said, nodding. "So, can you feel any more Metroids?"

" _ **Not exactly."**_ Kira said. _**"Metroids are about the only thing I can't sense."**_

"That may be a problem." Sammy said.

" _ **It is.'**_ Kira said. _**"Especially if it's in a later stage.'**_

"That's a problem." Sammy said. "Well, let's just go. I'm sure it won't be too bed if they're in larval stage."

" _ **Yeah."**_ Kira said.

As they entered the next room, Sammy saw a Metroid on the ground. It looked weaker, older.

"What's wrong with that one?" Sammy asked.

" _ **It might be hungry."**_ Kira said.

The shell began to crack on the Metroid, Sammy jolting.

" _ **Oh no!"**_ Kira said.

"What?" Sammy asked.

" _ **Run.'**_ Kira said.

"Why?" Sammy asked, a drop of sweat sliding down her face.

The shell broke apart, the pieces exploding outward. In the place of the shell of the Metroid, a new creature was there. It looked like an insectoid creature curled around an orb that resembled a Metroid's core. The creature had cobalt blue insectoid eyes and small tusk like teeth.

Sammy dropped to her knees, another flash coming.

 _Flash_

"Arufa!" She knelt down, stroking the cracked shell of the creature. Her tears were spilling down as the shell broke open.

However, a new creature emerged from Arufa's body. She looked at this creature, the creature looking up at her. She started to feel fear of this creature; she'd always been scared of bugs and this thing looked like a bug in a sense. However, one thing immediately melted all of that fear away: the new creature looked up at her and gave a shrill, happy squeal.

"Arufa.' She said, petting the new creature. The new creature moved up to her and began to nuzzle her with affection. She giggled, wrapping her arms around it as far as she could.

Arufa nuzzled her more, squealing with delight. She kissed Arufa on his new 'nose', holding the little creature she'd come to know as her best friend. Arufa nuzzled in close, her giving him more kisses.

"You still look pretty cute." She said, giggling once again. She stroked Arufa and began to sing a little lullaby she'd sung for him for several years. She felt the creature grow sleepy, evidenced by his slower movements. She held him as he began to rest on her legs, softly breathing.

"I love you, Arufa." She said, rubbing him gently.

 _Present time_

"Another flash." Sammy said, thinking. "What could they mean? I'm confused at this point."

" _ **Don't focus on that."**_ Kira said, focused on the thing that had come from the Metroid.

"Right." Sammy said, switching to her Scan Visor.

"Alpha Metroid." The Scan Visor said. "The first stage of a Metroid's life cycle after the 'infant' portion of its life. The Alpha stage is now immune to Beam weapons (A/N: which never made sense to me that the further stages of the Metroid only took Missile damage in Metroid II, but in Fusion you need Ice Beam to kill the Omega Metroid). However, its weak spot is vulnerable to concussive blasts. The Alpha Metroid attacks with ramming. The legs it grows slightly are basically useless, however it develops them in later stages of its life. Use caution when dealing with such threat."

"So" Sammy said. "I just have to shoot it with Missiles?"

" _ **Pretty much."**_ Kira said, nodding. _**"Hopefully, you can land them quickly before it can get an edge on you."**_

"right." Sammy said, nodding as she armed her Missiles. The Alpha Metroid charged at her, Sammy dodging and firing a Missile. The Alpha shrieked in agony, the Missile damaging it.

"Are there any more stages?" Sammy asked.

" _ **There's the Gamma."**_ Kira said. _**"It's basically this with more buggy legs and an electric whip."**_

"Oh.' Sammy said. "Well, I'll have to be careful of that then."

Sammy then armed her Super Missile, dodging the Alpha's next attack. She fired, hitting it square in its core. The Alpha Metroid shrieked in immense pain, shuddering painfully before shattering into a million pieces of dust.

"That" Sammy said. "Felt so much more brutal than it should have been."

" _ **Yeah.'**_ Kira said. _**"Short too."**_

Sammy then dropped to her knees.

 _Flash_

Arufa slept softly in her lap, her smiling as she stroked him. She seemed to be getting sleepy herself when the door opened, a girl walking in holding a creature that looked like Arufa used to.

She looked at the girl, the girl looking at her. The girl was different, having black and blue hair as opposed to her own blonde. While the other girl's eyes were blue, they were a much darker shade than her own.

"H-hi." She said, looking at the girl.

"Hi.' The other girl said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just sitting here." She said.

"I guess I'll do that too." The other girl said. She sat down, right in front of her.

"You have one too?" she asked, looking at the other girl's creature.

"Yes." The other girl said. "Her name is Deruta."

"His name is Arufa." She said, pointing at Arufa.

"Arufa." The other girl said. "That's a good name. Mine's different than yours. And, smaller."

"Arufa used to look like that." She said, looking at the other girl's creature. "Then he looked like this."

"Wow.' The other girl said. "I hope Deruta looks as cool as that someday."

Deruta squealed in delight, the other girl stroking her.

"Do you ever leave this room?" the other girl asked.

"No." she said. "I stay here. They bring us food and we play together."

"That's what they said to me." The other girl said. "But, I'm not sure why."

"I don't know." She said. "I guess they'll tell us."

"I guess." The other girl said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Melissa." She said. "What about you?"

"They call me" the other girl said, smiling. "Kira."

* * *

Huh. There's more to this than I ever imagined. What's going on here? Find out soon.


End file.
